


По горам и под горой

by gerenuk



Series: Над/Под [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cycling, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, France-Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mountains, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Tour de France, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk
Summary: Четвёртая часть цикла Над/Под. Джон и Шерлок едут во Францию, чтобы покорить перевал Галибье (часть знаменитого Тур де Франс) на велосипедах, и в то же время разобраться в их запутанных после возвращения Шерлока из мёртвых отношениях. Долгое путешествие и долгий подъём...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Над/Под [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over Hill and Under Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477582) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



— Я даже не вижу дороги, — сказал Джон, прикрывая глаза от солнца и глядя на покрытый деревьями склон горы, возвышающейся на противоположной стороне долины. Гора походила на крепость, окружённую сторожевыми вышками, стремящуюся вверх, как скалистый пик. И склон тоже не был подходящим термином, потому что он выглядел почти вертикальным, хотя кое-где виднелись следы людских поселений: крыши домов выглядывали из густого леса у подножья.

— Дорога, в основном, скрыта от глаз деревьями, но она вьётся вверх по этой лесистой долине, — пророкотал глубокий баритон позади. — Если ты посмотришь внимательно, то увидишь её участок там, где движется автомобиль с домиком-прицепом. — Шерлок подошел и указал на узкую полоску чего-то похожего на металлические перила, за которыми двигалось белое пятно.

— Я не могу поверить, что согласился присоединиться к тебе в этом безумии, — со смесью благоговения и трепета покачал головой Джон. — Значит, завтра мы отправимся туда? И поскольку забраться на велосипеде на одну эту гору, которая выглядит довольно крутой и пугающей, будет недостаточно, мы продолжим путь к следующему, ещё более высокому перевалу? — Он тихо присвистнул сквозь зубы. — Господи, Шерлок, перепады в высоте две тысячи метров. Это больше шести тысяч футов.

— В конечном счёте, это была твоя идея, — ответил тот. — Вернее, твоего отца.

— Да, ему бы очень хотелось быть здесь сейчас. — Джон вздохнул и бросил на гору ещё один долгий взгляд, прежде чем, наконец, повернулся к Шерлоку. — Хорошо, давай поставим велосипеды в гараж отеля и попробуем найти какое-нибудь место для ужина.

Когда Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы сказать свое обычное «не голоден», Джон поднял палец.

— Мне всё равно, проголодался ты или нет, или что ты уже съел круассан в поезде, Шерлок. Ты будешь есть сегодня вечером и завтра утром тоже. Помнишь ту поездку в Котсуолдсе, перед которой ты этого не сделал? Хорошо. Потому что я не дам этому повториться, особенно когда мы будем на полпути к какому-то чёртовому перевалу во Французских Альпах.

— Не «чёртовому», а самому популярному и известному, — обиженно поджал губы Шерлок.

— Всё равно, — решительно кивнул Джон.

Шерлок только закатил глаза и пошел открывать гараж. Джон усмехнулся про себя. Во время этой памятной «тренировки» единственный в мире консультирующий детектив не позаботился должным образом подготовиться к холмистому и продуваемому всеми ветрами ландшафту Котсуолдса [1] с его частыми, короткими, но крутыми подъёмами. Дело закончилось тем, что запыхавшийся и дрожащий Шерлок оказался на обочине дороги во время их подъёма к Стоу-он-Уолд [2], и ему понадобилась бутылка кока-колы и банан, чтобы он снова смог двигаться. Джон любил вспоминать об этом эпизоде всякий раз, когда Шерлок игнорировал приземлённые потребности своего тела в пище и отдыхе.

Гараж был уже битком набит велосипедами, в основном шоссейными, хотя попадались довольно дорогие, элегантные и солидные экземпляры, без каких-либо дополнительных приспособлений для увеличения веса, или сопротивления ветру. Их велосипеды в чем-то были очень похожи на остальные, однако, два гоночных велосипеда фирмы «Симплон» [3], которые Шерлок каким-то образом уговорил Майкрофта приобрести несколько месяцев назад, равнялась стоимости небольшого автомобиля. Джон даже поначалу заподозрил, что Шерлок, взялся за довольно деликатное дело для своего брата. Однако, скорее всего, Майкрофт просто по-прежнему чувствовал себя виноватым из-за своей причастности к событиям, приведшим к «смерти» его брата, и всё ещё не мог осознать, что всё закончилось. Тогда как Джон, уже через месяц после «воскрешения» Шерлока и его внезапного возвращения, начал понимать и осознавать, что всё более или менее вернулось на круги своя, к нормальному безумию, которым и была жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом. Безумию, без которого он не хотел бы оказаться снова ни за что на свете. Девяти месяцев было вполне достаточно.

Велосипедные прогулки действительно помогли преодолеть первоначальный шок, гнев и горечь из-за предательства, о котором он узнал после возвращения Шерлока. Конечно, сначала был период ссор, извинений и осторожного повторного узнавания друг друга, в котором участвовали не только Джон и Шерлок, но и Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт, Молли и даже Донован с Андерсоном. Было расставание Джона с подружкой, которую он заимел за время отсутствия Шерлока, привыкание заново к квартире 221Б, а так же, одно из первых крупных дел, которое Шерлок взялся расследовать. Оно было связано с таинственной смертью трёх молодых здоровых мужчин, которые, согласно заключению коронера, умерли от сердечной недостаточности во сне. Шерлок был заинтригован. Как только он узнал, что все они были активными членами местных велоклубов и участвовали в любительских гонках, то решил провести расследование под прикрытием.

Это не только послужило поводом для приобретения велосипедов «Симплон», но и стало первым шагом к сближению. Джона бросало из крайности в крайность: от безудержного веселья, когда он наткнулся на Шерлока в процессе бритья ног, или наблюдал за активными поисками достаточно большого шлема, чтобы вместить его массивный мозг и копну кудряшек, до бескрайнего раздражения, от вида бездельничающего в плотно облегающем велосипедном костюме Шерлока в течение многих дней подряд [4].

Именно этот последний аспект возродившейся любви Шерлока к велосипедному спорту, Джон нашёл самым запоминающимся. Судя по тому, что рассказал ему друг, Шерлок ездил на велосипеде ещё в университете, часто пользуясь старым дорожным велосипедом Майкрофта.

— Это был единственный разумный способ передвижения по городу в Кембридже, — заявил тот, откидываясь на спинку дивана в своем новом велосипедном костюме. — А мой брат никогда не ездил на велосипеде, ни разу. Ничего удивительного, конечно. В конце концов, это «работа ног», причём в буквальном смысле. А ты знаешь, как он её ненавидит и старается избежать любой ценой, ленивый ублюдок.

Джон помнил этот разговор, но ещё ярче перед ним стоял образ его соседа по квартире, растянувшегося на диване в чёрных велосипедных шортах и обтягивающей сине-чёрной майке, его длинные (бритые) ноги свисали с подлокотника дивана, одежда облипала худощавое тело и почти не оставляла места воображению. Этот прекрасный вид творил с желудком Джона странные вещи, о которых он не хотел слишком глубоко задумываться.

Любопытным являлся тот факт, что когда Шерлок уговорил Джона прокатиться вместе с ним и тот вышел из своей комнаты тоже в велосипедном снаряжении, Шерлок около минуты увлечённо и не отрываясь смотрел на него. Джон начал смущённо ёрзать под его пристальным взглядом, опасаясь, что надел шорты не так, как надо, или что он выглядит в этом наряде совершенно нелепо. Внезапно Шерлок пошевелился, покраснел и сделал вид, что возится с ремешками своего шлема. А когда Джон спросил его, куда они собираются ехать, он дважды прочистил горло, прежде чем смог ответить.

Поведение его друга выглядело странно. Джон хорошо знал Шерлока, и, пусть он и не обладал выдающимися навыками дедукции, отлично умел читать эмоции и то, что они означают. Понимая последствия своих выводов, Джон старался не думать слишком наперёд. Они оба по-прежнему находились на ухабистом и изрытом выбоинами пути восстановления их дружбы, после того как фальшивая смерть Шерлока и его внезапное, чудесное возвращение разбомбили огромный кратер прямо в её середине. На данный момент ещё очень много предстояло сделать, и Джон не хотел ещё одной серии осложнений вдобавок к этому только потому, что заметил, что его друг — или кем там для него был Шерлок — выглядит хорошо (нет, чёрт возьми, чертовски горячо) в обтягивающей лайкре. Тем не менее, осознавать то, что, по-видимому его друг, мистер «Я считаю себя женатым на своей работе», думает то же самое о нём, было действительно приятно.

В общем, дело было раскрыто довольно легко. Очевидно, допинг имел место в велоклубах, поскольку эритропоэтин и другие вещества были легко доступны через интернет, если знать, где искать. Хотя большинство членов клуба казались чистыми, Джон знал, что злоупотребление различными вредными веществами было широко распространенной проблемой в любительском спорте, где мало контролирующих инстанций. Эти три смерти действительно были вызваны остановкой сердца, вызванной неестественно высокой концентрацией эритроцитов в крови жертв.

— Их кровь просто перестала течь должным образом, пока они спали, закупорив коронарные артерии и другие жизненно важные сосуды, — объяснил Шерлок Лестрейду, передавая дальнейшее расследование допинг-сети властям. — Они использовали свою собственную кровь для допинга, чтобы увеличить транспорт кислорода, поэтому скрининг наркотиков не показал никаких результатов.

— И всё это ради дешёвого трофея после гонок, — добавил Джон, качая головой. — А коронеру всё же следовало бы повнимательнее изучить гематокрит.

Шерлок бросил на него оценивающий, гордый взгляд, один из тех, которыми Джон дорожил. Взгляд, выражающий чувство взаимного уважения и дружбы.

— Действительно. Это был недостающий фрагмент, который я упустил из виду. Ну, вот поэтому я и держу под рукой своего доктора, — заявил он, хлопнув Джона по плечу. — И для того, чтобы приготовить настоящий чай, конечно.

— И для того, чтобы ходить по магазинам, убираться, приносить, то что тебе понадобится, тешить твоё эго — не то чтобы оно нуждалось в этом… мне продолжать? — рассмеялся Джон.

**\--**

Таким образом, дело было раскрыто, но Шерлок сохранил велосипеды и снаряжение, а кроме того, намеревался ими пользоваться в дальнейшем. Джон с удовольствием отметил, что Шерлоку удалось отвлечься от опасного мрачного настроения и приступов полнейшей скуки, которые раньше часто случались между делами. Обычно это были периоды чрезмерной хандры, неприятные эксперименты и перебранки почти по всем вопросам, связанным с поддержанием пригодности квартиры для проживания. Хуже того, Джон постоянно переживал, что выход из этой ситуации будет найден в незаконных веществах.

А теперь, вместо этого он слышал: «Джон пойдём покатаемся на велосипедах».

Джон никогда не отказывался, даже если стояла плохая погода, как это часто бывало весной, или он только что вернулся после долгой смены в клинике. Шерлок утверждал, что езда на велосипеде помогает ему успокоиться и очистить разум, и хотя это казалось правдой, Джон также знал, что ему просто нравится путешествовать по своему любимому Лондону, городу, по которому он так скучал и страстно тосковал во время своего изгнания.

Что же касается Джона, то он тоже наслаждался этими прогулками. Это не так сильно напрягало его проблемную ногу, как бег. Время от времени, он даже ездил на работу на велосипеде, когда ему не хотелось ехать на метро или застрять в пробке на такси. Однако больше всего ему нравилось общество Шерлока во время их прогулок, рассказы о том, что он знал о любой части Лондона, через которую они проезжали, или его комментарии о других велосипедистах или водителях. Приятным бонусом был тот факт, что всякий раз, когда Джон ехал позади детектива, ему открывался великолепный вид на его подтянутый зад в велосипедных шортах.

**\--**

Сегодня они приехали в отель в маленьком городке во Французских Альпах и собирались совершить велосипедную прогулку по одному из самых высоких альпийских перевалов — не совсем логичное следствие их эпизодических поездок по Лондону и окрестностям. Это исключительное развитие событий было вызвано разговором в жаркий солнечный день около месяца назад, в середине июля. Джон вернулся с работы рано и, поскольку Шерлок, казалось, был поглощён экспериментом на кухне и даже не пошевелился, когда с ним заговорили, оставил своего соседа по квартире наедине с самим собой и устроился перед телевизором, чтобы посмотреть предпоследний этап «Тур де Франс».

С тех пор как Брэдли Уиггинс выиграл «Тур де Франс» в прошлом году, а Крис Фрум неминуемо должен был выиграть в этом, интерес к велосипедному спорту среди населения возрос (о чём, по словам Шерлока, свидетельствовало постоянно растущее число идиотов на дорогах). Это также привело к тому, что гонка получила широкое телевизионное освещение, тем более что в этом году был её столетний юбилей.

— Они всё равно все накачаны допингом, — мрачно прокомментировал происходящее Шерлок, плюхаясь в кресло напротив Джона и кивая в сторону телевизора, где небольшая группа велосипедистов пробиралась по крутой, извилистой, ярко разрисованной дороге мимо толп ликующих зрителей. Впереди группы виднелся одинокий гонщик в форме команды «Леопард-Трек» [5], как раз в данный момент проезжающий под баннером, обозначающим вершину перевала.

— Да, спасибо за твоё интересное дополнение, — коротко ответил Джон, не желая, чтобы его удовольствие от этого зрелища омрачалось дурным настроением соседа по квартире. Шерлоку вообще не любил жаркую погоду, а нынешняя жара, от которой изнемогла Британия, не очень-то хорошо влияла на его настроение. Иногда Джону просто хотелось, чтобы Шерлок погрузился в ванну с холодной водой и заткнулся на некоторое время.

— Да ладно тебе, Джон, мы только что выяснили, как легко даже любителям получить необходимую медицинскую помощь в этом вопросе, — раздраженно заявил он. — Ты же не веришь всерьёз, что они все чистые, когда на кону так много денег? Какой-нибудь молоденький _stagiaire_ [6] ещё может быть, но не тот, кто нацелен на достойное место в _classement général_ [7]. Спортсмены, употребляющие допинг, всегда на несколько шагов опережают тех, кто разрабатывает тесты.

— Я знаю это, — защищаясь, ответил Джон. — Я доктор, ты не забыл? Парень, с которым я учился в университете, специализировался на спортивной медицине. Даже тогда он говорил, что существуют хитроумные методы повышения физических возможностей, которые практически невозможно обнаружить. А ведь с тех пор наука шагнула далеко вперёд. Тем не менее, даже ты должен признать, что это захватывающее зрелище. Представь себе, что ты поднимаешься в гору на десять-двадцать миль, прежде чем спуститься на это же расстояние. И посмотри на захватывающий дух пейзаж, и атмосферу со всеми этими помешанными на велосипедном спорте людьми, стоящими вдоль дороги. Послушай, вон тот парень настоящий дьявол. Он просто сумасшедший, проявляет себя на каждом этапе. А тот, что впереди, Йенс Фойгт…

— «Й» в его фамилии не произносится, — поправил Шерлок, заставив Джона вздохнуть.

— Верно, «Фогт»[8], — продолжил Джон, — он участвует в гонках уже целую вечность и всегда ездит в отрыве от основного пелатона. Он мой ровесник, ты это знаешь? Удивительно, что он вообще по-прежнему участвует в соревнованиях. Я очень надеюсь, что он справится, хотя, боюсь, что они нагонят его ещё задолго до финиша.

Джон поёрзал на стуле, чтобы получше видеть Шерлока.

— Знаешь, мой папа очень любил смотреть эти гонки. Он действительно мечтал когда-нибудь прокатиться через перевал Галибье. Он хотел сделать это в молодости, но у него никогда не было такой возможности из-за нехватки денег, а потом появились мы, его дети, и всё такое. Но каждый год во время «Тур де Франс» у него появлялся мечтательный взгляд, особенно в те последние годы, когда он уже был болен.

Он вздохнул и снова уставился в телевизор, вспоминая дни, проведенные в детстве за просмотром «Тур де Франс» по их старому телевизору, и то, как его отца переполняло волнение всякий раз, когда велосипедисты пересекали высокие перевалы в Альпах и Пиренеях. В частности, он вспомнил то памятное воскресенье 1989 года, когда судьба гонки решилась всего за несколько секунд во время раздельного старта на последнем этапе. Это был последний раз, когда он смотрел её вместе с отцом.

В сегодняшней гонке пелатон тоже достиг вершины и устремился вниз, но Джон почти не видел этого, погружённый в свои воспоминания. Постукивание пальцев Шерлока по подлокотнику кресла вернуло его в настоящее. Когда Джон взглянул на него, он заметил, что его сосед по квартире наблюдает за ним с удивительно мягким выражением лица, которое тут же сменилось притворно скучающим.

— Что? — требовательно спросил Джон.

Шерлок сложил пальцы домиком под подбородком в своей обычной задумчивой позе и ничего не ответил. Джон покачал головой и продолжил наблюдать за гонкой.

— Мне нужен твой ноутбук, — объявил Шерлок через несколько минут.

— Твой ноутбук вон там, на журнальном столике, — фыркнул Джон.

— Я знаю. Аккумулятор разряжен.

— Ну и? Тогда заряди его.

— Зарядное устройство у меня в спальне.

— А тебе, как я погляжу, трудно оторвать задницу от кресла. И вообще, зачем тебе это нужно?

— Увидишь. Пожалуйста, Джон.

Джон усмехнулся, по прежнему не сводя взгляд с телевизора. Пелотон, наконец, достиг перевала.

— Разве ты не утверждал однажды, что никогда ни о чём не просишь? Знаешь, я часто удивляюсь, как ты умудрялся жить один, когда рядом не было никого, кто мог бы принести тебе еду и время от времени заставить тебя спать?

Джон сказал это не подумав, полушутя, а потому не был готов к печальным и тихим словам Шерлока.

— Плохо.

Подняв голову и встретившись взглядом с детективом, он был поражен серьёзным выражением его лица. Джон внимательно посмотрел на него, зная, что между строк можно прочитать и увидеть гораздо больше. Ему тоже было плохо без ленивого безумца напротив, и, несмотря на все недостатки Шерлока и его раздражающие привычки, он был рад его возвращению.

— Только не меняй этот чёртов пароль снова, — пробормотал Джон, нагнувшись, чтобы поднять компьютер, лежащий на полу рядом с его креслом и вручить его другу.

Возбуждённое восклицание комментаторов заставило его снова переключить внимание на телевизор. Один из гонщиков, преследовавших одинокого беглеца, пропустил поворот во время спуска, невольно срезав путь по короткому каменистому склону и попав на участок дороги внизу, где он едва избежал столкновения с мотоциклом сопровождения. К счастью, он не получил никаких серьёзных травм, кроме царапин. Его велосипед, однако, был сильно повреждён, а машина его команды с запасными частями немного отстала.

— Ему надо было ехать на горном велосипеде, — иронично прокомментировал Шерлок, перекрывая звук печатаемого текста и шуршание блокнота, который он пролистывал, даже не отрываясь от экрана.

Джон покачал головой.

— Ему чертовски повезло. Спускаясь так быстро, он мог сломать себе шею на этих камнях. Чёрт возьми, они намного быстрее, чем машины. Представь себе, что ты едешь по одной из этих дорог со скоростью 40-50 миль в час всего на двух узких колёсах. Безумие.

— Безусловно. Это очень опасно. Ты будешь в восторге.

— Боже, посмотри на это заднее колесо. Оно совсем погнулось, — Джон, наблюдал со смесью восхищения и ужаса, как гонщику заменили велосипед, и он снова умчался. Камеры показали крупным планом остатки разбитой машины. И только тут до него дошли точные слова Шерлока.

— Что значит «я буду в восторге»?

— Хм?

— Ты использовал не то время. Ты, мистер Фанатик Грамматики, применил будущее там, где оно должно было быть условным.

— Я этого не делал… грамматически всё было правильно. Вторая неделя августа, четыре дня и три ночи в Сен-Мишель-де-Морьен[9] во Французских Альпах.

Он резко нажал на клавишу «Ввод», словно подчёркивая свои слова, а затем посмотрел на Джона с тем особым выражением, которое всегда появлялось у него, когда он думал, что был ещё более гениальным, чем обычно. Для Джона, обычно, это означало какую-то очередную опасную авантюру, и ему это заранее очень не нравилось.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я только что организовал наш отпуск. Согласно их веб сайту, отель расположен прямо у подножия перевала Телеграф и, таким образом, является идеальной отправной точкой для подъёма на Галибье. Мы доедем на «Евростаре» до Парижа, а уже оттуда дальше через Лион и Шамбери. Транспортировка велосипедов в поездах не является проблемой, поскольку мы их разберём и уложим в специальные сумки. Они настолько легки, что мы сможем без проблем их нести вместе остальной частью нашего…

— Эй, Шерлок, подожди, — перебил Джон, поднимая руки. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ни с того ни с сего заказал путешествие во Францию, чтобы прокатиться на велосипедах по одному из самых высоких перевалов Альп? Вот так просто?

— Да. Я думал, что только что сказал это. Постарайся не тормозить, Джон.

Джон недоверчиво покачал головой. Ему всё ещё не удавалось вновь привыкнуть к чувству постоянного ошеломления от внезапных причуд консультирующего детектива.

— Я не могу просто взять и поехать во Францию в августе. У меня есть работа, помнишь? И даже если мне дадут отпуск, мы не сможем просто взять и попытаться покорить Галибье без всякой подготовки и тренировки. Настоящей тренировки, я имею ввиду, а не просто периодическом катании на велосипедах. Чёрт возьми, Шерлок, эта штука выше двух тысяч метров! Мы живем на какой высоте? — Пятьдесят? Сколько раз тебе нужно проехать на велосипеде до Голдерс-Грин [10], чтобы почувствовать себя хотя бы наполовину готовым? А как же твоя работа? А что, если в это время появится какое-то дело?

Последний вопрос, похоже, заставил Шерлока ненадолго пересмотреть свои планы. Его лицо стало задумчивым, но потом он пожал плечами.

— Я уверен, что Лестрейд и его приближённые хоть раз обойдутся без меня. Им тоже время от времени нужна тренировка, не так ли? — невозмутимо спросил он.

Джон прищурился.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что предпочёл бы отправиться вместе со мной в горы, чем взяться за то, что может оказаться великолепным делом?

— Не слишком радуйся моему очевидному проявлению альтруизма, Джон. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю ездить на велосипеде. Мало есть вещей, которые успокаивают мой ум так же эффективно, как езда по холмистой местности. Возможно, это связано с тем, что в мозг поступает дополнительный кислород. В любом случае, ты заставил меня поклясться, что я не вернусь к использованию любой из альтернатив этому под угрозой того, что ты уйдёшь навсегда. Поэтому, езда на велосипеде это то, что у меня осталось. И стрельба по стенам, но миссис Хадсон это не нравится и, кроме того, она заставит нас оплатить ущерб. Эти холмы вокруг дают моему мозгу кратковременную передышку, но представь себе, что может сделать двадцатимильный подъем. Чистое блаженство. Более того, уже некоторое время ты уговариваешь меня взять тайм-аут. И тебе, как доктору, тоже нужен отдых от всех этих твоих дополнительных смен, которых у тебя в последнее время было так много, в придачу к твоей помощи в расследованиях.

Выпалив свои доводы, Шерлок сжал губы — едва заметный признак дискомфорта или сомнения.

— Или ты действительно не хочешь ехать? Почему? Из-за того, что я снова принимаю решения за тебя? — осторожно спросил он.

Когда Джон посмотрел на него, то был поражен открытой уязвимостью, проявившейся на лице друга. Даже ему, тому, рядом с которым Шерлок был менее сдержан в своих эмоциях, обычно позволялось лишь мельком взглянуть на чувства детектива. Теперь это случалось гораздо чаще, чем до его «смерти». Но даже сейчас Шерлок позволял увидеть Джону свои настоящие чувства только в особых случаях. Самым запоминающимся событием был рассказ Шерлока о том, что он делал во время своего изгнания. Он старался говорить как можно спокойнее, но Джон слишком ясно видел отчаяние, горе, страх и одиночество, которые преследовали Шерлока на протяжении всей их разлуки. Он слишком хорошо понимал всё это. То, что ему было позволено увидеть боль Шерлока, дало возможность простить его, и даже испытывать благодарность за то, что Шерлок так рисковал и страдал, защищая всех их.

Теперь же, сквозь сдержанное и непроницаемое выражение лица Шерлока отчётливо просматривался намёк на страх быть отвергнутым.

Чтобы успокоить его, Джон покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Конечно, я хочу поехать с тобой, идиот. Не только для того, чтобы осуществить самую большую мечту отца, но и для того, чтобы посмотреть, смогу ли я сделать это в моём возрасте.

— Знаешь, мне бы не повредило, если бы ты время от времени признавался, что тебе просто нравится моё общество, — он хитро улыбнулся Шерлоку.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул, однако глаза выдавали истинные чувства: в них светилась радость.

— Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты был со мной, в качестве защиты от ветра и для ношения запасной бутылки воды.

— Ха, ты и сам можешь тащить свою воду, — ответил Джон. — А что касается защиты от ветра, что ж, пожалуй, я могу это сделать. Если ты думаешь, что сможешь угнаться за мной.

По правде говоря, он знал, что Шерлок вполне может не отстать от него. Как и во многих других аспектах их совместной жизни, они были хорошей командой. Шерлок был быстрее и выносливее на равнине, и, чаще всего, именно он с его более высоким ростом служил для Джона защитой от ветра. С его длинными ногами и стройным, но сильным телом, из него получился бы превосходный гонщик в «разделке»[11], способный поддерживать высокую скорость на больших расстояниях с точным, почти механическим ритмом. Джону нравилось ездить за ним по равнине, подхватывая его скорость и наслаждаясь видом.

На холмистой местности всё было по-другому. Особенно когда происходила смена подъемов и спусков, что требовало коротких спринтерских рывков, постоянного переключения передач и смены ритма движений. Тут Джон с его большей физической силой и способностью приспосабливаться был в выигрыше. Именно он тащил Шерлока за собой, и часто случалось, что поднимался на вершину раньше своего друга и ждал там, пока Шерлок, тяжело дыша, с пылающими щеками и капающим с подбородка потом, доберётся до него.

— Посмотрим, доктор Уотсон, посмотрим, — наконец сказал Шерлок. — На следующей неделе я проверю наши велосипеды и подготовлю их к поездке в горы. Может быть, ты хочешь систему с тремя звёздами?[12] — спросил он с озорной усмешкой.

— Вообще-то да, хотел бы, — ответил Джон, не поддаваясь на приманку. — Не знаю, понадобится ли она мне, но некоторые из тех поездок в Котсуолдсе были без неё настоящей занозой в заднице, в буквальном смысле. Я лучше перестрахуюсь, чем буду потом жалеть. Держу пари, ты откажешься от неё ради эстетики или чего-то ещё. Ну, как хочешь. И когда тебе, в конце концов, придётся ехать в гору с уклоном в десять процентов стоя, я буду катиться за тобой, сидя с комфортом и подбадривая тебя.

— Если у тебя ещё останется дыхание для подбадривания, — пробормотал Шерлок. Он сердито посмотрел на Джона, и они одновременно рассмеялись.

Тем временем по телевизору показывали, как Йенс Фогт был настигнут на последнем подъеме небольшой группой велосипедистов, возглавляемой Фрумом [13] в жёлтой майке [14] лидера. Его преследователи постоянно сокращали расстояние до него и теперь неслись мимо.

— Жаль, что они его догнали, но такова гонка, — заметил Шерлок, наконец, перестав смеяться.

— Да, — согласился Джон. — Интересно, удастся ли Фруму выиграть ещё один этап? Его физическая форма действительно поразительна. Но вот на того, что в белой майке [15] — Кинтана, — [16] думаю, я бы поставил хорошие деньги. В любом случае, если нам удастся покорить перевал, я куплю тебе гороховую майку «Короля гор» [17].

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— И я тоже тебе куплю майку. Ту, которая с красным номером на спине.

— Неужели? Самый агрессивный гонщик [18]? Круто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации Автора http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh_chapter01.jpg
> 
> [1]Котсуолдс (Cotswolds) — это одна из официально признанных территорий «выдающейся естественной красоты» (Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty) в Великобритании. Она представляет собой гряду холмов в западной части центральной Англии, главным образом на территории графств Оксфордшир и Глостершир.  
> http://www.ccri.ac.uk/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/cotswolds.jpg  
> https://www.cotswoldsruralskills.org.uk/userfiles/image/gallery/photos/landscapeabout.jpg  
> https://d1bv4heaa2n05k.cloudfront.net/user-images/original/b19cf03f-80ac-426a-9e98-96c1b880bc48.Cotswolds_main_1438174132343.jpeg  
> https://satnavandcider.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/sheep-in-the-cotswolds-5998-600x800.jpg


	2. Глава 2

Как и следовало ожидать, за четыре дня до их запланированного отъезда _возникло_ интересное дело. Оно было настолько сложное и интригующее, что Джон знал, что не сможет попросить Шерлока передать его полиции. Но внезапно тот сам намекнул, что это сделает. Это заставляло задуматься и доказывало, что Шерлок тоже с нетерпением ждет их путешествия, хотя Джон мог только догадываться о причинах.

Что же касается самого Джона, то, несмотря на лёгкое беспокойство о своей физической форме, погоде и прочих вещах, которые могли пойти не так, пока они будут взбираться на высокие горы, он был более чем готов отправиться туда и попробовать свои силы на перевале. Джон принял вызов. Более того, он с нетерпением ждал возможности провести время с Шерлоком вдали от расследований и работы в клинике. Возможно, это было вызвано подсознательным желанием прийти к какому-то определению их отношений, или хотя бы выявить направление движения. Джон не был уверен насчёт Шерлока, поскольку и в лучшие времена с трудом мог понять его эмоциональное состояние, но для себя уже смирился с тем, что его чувства к детективу вышли за рамки «просто» дружбы. Всё менялось — неуловимо и едва заметно. Но к чему они двигались, он точно не знал.

Также Джон смирился с тем, что находит Шерлока привлекательным (велосипедное снаряжение, определённо, помогло в этом), но означало ли это, что он хочет физических отношений с ним? Джон этого не знал, потому что никогда ещё не был так заинтересован другим мужчиной. Если да, и у них, в конечном итоге, возникнут отношения, сработает ли это? Будет ли это разумно? Не поставят ли они под угрозу дружбу, которая была для Джона дороже всего на свете? Будет ли Шерлок заинтересован и в физическом аспекте? Он никогда ни к кому не проявлял никакого интереса, если не считать запутанных событий с Той Женщиной. На робкие расспросы Джона о прошлом опыте, Шерлок с готовностью ответил, что ничего примечательного не было. А потом удивился, почему он должен был тратить своё время на эту «тривиальную чепуху» в школе, университете или позже, если можно было бы посвятить его работе.

Между строк Джон услышал намёки на другую историю. Историю о ком-то необычном и особенном, кто не вписывался в круг своих сверстников, был осмеян за уникальность и больше не пытался вписаться, за что и заплатил высокую цену — отверженность, презрение и одиночество. О ком-то, кто годами закалял себя, пряча эмоции и яростно возводя защитные барьеры от ещё большей боли.

Ну что ж, Джон был уверен, что некоторые из этих защитных барьеров почти полностью разрушились под его влиянием, но захочет ли Шерлок когда-нибудь открыться полностью, не знал. А теперь сама возможность уехать из Лондона, из-за Работы и его собственных обязательств оказалась под угрозой, о чём Джон сожалел, но не подавал виду. Наоборот, он убеждал Шерлока взяться за это дело, и сердце Джона забилось сильнее, несмотря на разочарование, когда он увидел благодарность и безумный, счастливый блеск серых глаз, когда Шерлок бросился изучать улики.

Чего Джон никак не ожидал, так это того, что Шерлок, похоже, поменял свои приоритеты. Несмотря на то, что он упорно работал над этим делом (серия тщательно инсценированных краж произведений искусства из нескольких крупных галерей города в сочетании с убийством сотрудника службы безопасности), он также настаивал на продолжении тренировок. До этого расследования оба часто ездили на велосипедах, в основном по работе, в Лондоне и его окрестностях. Иногда, ранним утром, когда уличное движение еще не достигло своего пика, они взбирались по улице Хаверсток-Хилл, мимо Хэмпстед-Хит[1] на Голдерс-Грин, или ездили по любому другому холмистому району Лондона. Одно из дел потребовало расследования в Котсуолдсе, поэтому они брали велосипеды с собой.

Во время одной из поездок вдоль нижнего течения Темзы, Шерлок получил сообщение от Лестрейда о том, что найдено второе тело, вероятно, связанное с делом о краже произведений искусства. Поскольку время играло важную роль, они с Джоном развернулись и, вместо того, чтобы быстро вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит, принять душ, сменить одежду и пересесть на автомобиль, приехали на место преступления в Шедуэлл на велосипедах. Их появление заставило детектива-инспектора чуть ли не поперхнуться кофе. Констебль Уилкинсон пялилась на задницу Джона до тех пор, пока он не наградил её убийственным взглядом, а Шерлок добил язвительном комментарием. Сержант Донован незаметно подкралась поближе к тому месту, где они оставили свои велосипеды, чтобы оценивающе их осмотреть.

Она вскинула брови в ответ на самодовольную ухмылку Джона, вызванную одновременно интересом Уилкинсон и проявлением собственничества Шерлока.

— Не успеешь оглянуться, как у тебя уже будет бирка на ухе, как знак, что ты принадлежишь ему, — добродушно заметила Салли, когда Джон подошёл к ней, чтобы глотнуть воды из своей бутылки.

Джон вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— В таком случае наверное, нам обоим надо их надеть, — ответил он, заставив Салли улыбнуться. Он покачал головой. — Что бы ты там ни думала, это не так… — он замялся, подыскивая правильное определение.

— Однозначно? Легко определить? — помогла Салли.

— Да, именно так, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Конечно, это так. Это всегда так, даже если не присутствует дополнительная сложность в виде того, что встречаешься с гением.

— Мы не встречаемся.

— Да, я знаю, ты просто проводишь с ним время от нечего делать. Не могу себе представить каким он будет в отношениях. — Салли кивнула в сторону Шерлока, который как раз менял свои велосипедные перчатки на одноразовые, чтобы осмотреть тело, найденное плавающим лицом вниз в пруду Шадуэлл.[2] — И всё же, Кейтлин следовало бы знать, что лучше не пялиться на тебя так. В любом случае, я не знала, что в больнице тебе так хорошо платят, — она показала на велосипеды. — Или эти красавцы дело рук фрика?

— Вообще-то, его брата, — покачал головой Джон. — Меня это тоже удивило. Я не знаю, что Шерлок должен был сделать взамен, чтобы получить их, но эй, я не жалуюсь.

— Ну, а кто бы стал это делать? Можно мне? — спросила она.

— Конечно, — сказал Джон, с усмешкой наблюдая, как она протянула руку, чтобы осторожно поднять его велосипед и тихонько присвистнула сквозь зубы.

— Мой, по сравнению с этим, весит как автомобиль, — заявила она.

— Я и не знал, что ты ездишь на велосипеде.

— Ну, не регулярно, конечно. Во всяком случае, не так часто, как хотелось бы. Но с такой работой, как моя… я действительно наслаждаюсь этим. Нет ничего лучше, чем прокатиться после напряжённого дня, особенно когда было много бумажной работы или приходилось иметь дело с большим количеством бюрократического идиотизма.

— Мне можешь об этом не рассказывать, — улыбнулся Джон.

Вместе они наблюдали за тем, как Шерлок, присев на корточки, изучает руки жертвы, которую команда водолазов вытащила из воды.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что он заинтересован в занятиях спортом, — заметила Салли.

— Меня это тоже удивило, — пожал плечами Джон. — Но он гораздо крепче, чем кажется и наслаждается этим. В его случае это помогает преодолевать скуку и делает его гораздо более управляемым.

Донован искоса взглянула на него и слегка покачала головой.

— Помнишь, я как-то говорила, что тебе следует найти хобби? Правда, я не ожидала, что оно станет вашим совместным, потому что вы, в любом случае, неразлучны, в не зависимости от того, встречаетесь или нет. — Выражение её лица стало серьёзным. — Я никогда не думала, что скажу это, но, несмотря на всё его высокомерие и причуды, я рада, что он вернулся. Всё было как-то не так без него, крутящегося вокруг нас, вносящего сумятицу на местах преступлений и рассказывающего нам, какие мы все первостатейные идиоты.

Джон коротко кивнул, зная, что скрывается за её словами: ещё одно извинение за неосознанное участие в дискредитации Шерлока. Он долго злился на Лестрейда и его команду. Было легко обвинить их в том, что произошло, словно своеобразный способ справиться с болью и горем. Но они уже давно искупили свою вину, работая не покладая рук над тем, чтобы очистить имя Шерлока. Конечно, не только из бескорыстных побуждений, но и в попытке спасти свою собственную карьеру. И всё же, Джон ценил их усилия и, в конце концов, простил их.

— Да, хорошо, что он вернулся, — тихо согласился он, чувствуя, что Салли внимательно наблюдает за ним. Он решил, что ему всё равно, если она, как и многие другие, считает их парой. Она видела, как он оплакивал потерю своего друга, и, скорее всего, истолковала глубину его горя как гораздо большую, нежели должно было быть. «Мы не пара» сказал однажды Джон Той Женщине, а она поправила его. И ему пришлось, хоть и неохотно, согласиться с этим. Они ведь были ей, не правда ли? Парой, которая не укладывалась в обычные рамки.

— Эй, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь избавиться от этих красавцев, — голос Донован вернул его в настоящее, — подумай обо мне.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся он ей.

**\--**

Шерлок отказался отменить их поездку или изменить дату бронирования, надеясь решить дело вовремя, чтобы успеть на поезд. Для Джона это ещё раз доказывало, насколько важным казалось ему их путешествие. И как друг, и как врач, он наблюдал за ним со смесью беспокойства и восхищения, пока тот работал, как одержимый. Без отдыха, почти без еды и питья, он постоянно перемещался между Ярдом и лабораторией Бартса, мерил шагами квартиру, бормоча что-то себе под нос, изучал фотографии жертв и исчезнувшие произведения искусства. Он донимал полицию, требуя от них дополнительные досье по делам, которые могли быть связаны между собой, и доступ к секретной информации. Его чуть не вышвырнули из Бартса (снова), после того как он заставил сотрудников лаборатории анализировать образцы кожи, крови, волос и краски много позже после окончания их рабочего дня, угрожая разгласить информацию об одном служебном романе и карточных долгах.

В конце концов, Молли замолвила за него словечко. Она даже вызвалась остаться после своей смены, чтобы помочь ему в лаборатории, немедленно разрядив напряжённую ситуацию с коллегами и заработав короткое объятие от измученного и полностью потерявшегося в своих мыслях Шерлока. А еще обещание вечной благодарности и ужин в любом ресторане по её выбору от Джона.

Только около четырёх часов утра в день их предполагаемого отъезда Шерлок смог подтвердить свои подозрения относительно вора и непреднамеренного убийцы, разбудив Лестрейда нетерпеливым телефонным звонком, чтобы сообщить ему, кого нужно арестовать. Менее чем через три часа, быстро собрав вещи, Джон и Шерлок прибыли на международный вокзал Сент-Панкрас, чтобы сесть на поезд «Евростар», следующий в Париж в 7.49. Джон был чрезвычайно тронут тем, что Шерлок приложил столько дополнительных усилий, чтобы сделать это путешествие возможным. Однако цена была очень высока.

Шерлок был совершенно измотан. Они даже не добрались до Эббсфлита и не въехали в туннель под Ла-Маншем, когда он вырубился. Телефон, на котором он печатал, внезапно выскользнул у него из рук, голова склонилась набок, и он уснул. Джон с некоторым беспокойством наблюдал за этим. Он отметил бледность лица, голубоватые тени под глазами и тёмные впадины на скулах Шерлока. Но затем его взгляд упал на вздёрнутый нос с отчётливой линией загара, появившейся из-за солнечных очков, которые Шерлок носил для езды на велосипеде, и он улыбнулся. Как обычно, Шерлок быстро восстановится, и, как обычно, Джон будет присматривать за ним, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— Ты чёртов идиот, — нежно пробормотал он, снимая джемпер и накрывая им друга, чтобы защитить от усиленно работающего кондиционера поезда.

**\--**

До Парижа они добрались слишком быстро. Джону было жаль будить Шерлока, который так мирно спал. Но даже тогда он, казалось, был почти в бессознательном состоянии, следуя за Джоном, как лунатик, когда они вышли с Северного вокзала в поисках такси, которое доставило бы их на Лионский вокзал, находящийся на другом конце города, откуда отходил их поезд до юга страны. В качестве альтернативы можно было бы воспользоваться метро, но, подозревая, что оно будет столь же оживлённым, как и лондонское, Джон не хотел тащить их велосипеды, сумки, свой рюкзак и полубессознательного консультирующего детектива через подземку французской столицы. Шерлок оказался достаточно вменяемым, чтобы воспользоваться карточкой для снятия наличных и исправить произношение Джона, когда он объяснял таксисту, куда они едут, прежде чем снова погрузиться в комаподобный сон.

Из-за посадки на поезд до Шамбери [3] Шерлоку пришлось на короткое время проснуться, а после он спал на протяжении всего их путешествия по Франции. Джон был даже рад этому, и не только потому, что таким образом его друг получил столь необходимый отдых. Это также означало, что ему не придётся развлекать скучающего Шерлока в течение нескольких часов, или пытаться перевести в мирное русло разговор с оскорбленными попутчиками, ставшими жертвами умозаключений детектива. Таким образом, Джон мог спокойно читать, любоваться французским пейзажем за окном и наблюдать за Шерлоком, к которому, если быть честным с самим собой, чаще всего и обращались его глаза.

Когда они уже приближались к окруженному массивами гор Шамбери, Джон легонько потряс Шерлока за плечо, и тот проснулся. Им пришлось полчаса ждать местного поезда до конечного пункта назначения. Шерлок провёл это время, листая местные газеты, а Джон, тем временем, купил кое-какую провизию. Он тоже устал, несмотря на то, что ему удалось поспать несколько часов во время расследования и слегка вздремнуть в ТЖВ [4]. Джон надеялся, что крепкий французский кофе сыграет свою роль и взбодрит его до конца путешествия.

— Держи, я положил три кусочка сахара, потому что он достаточно крепкий, чтобы ложечка стояла вертикально, — сказал он Шерлоку, протягивая ему бумажный стаканчик с чёрной жидкостью. — О, ты нашёл карту? Хорошо. Я надеялся, что мы сможем раздобыть её здесь, потому что забыл заказать её в инете.

— Подъёмы довольно простые, и, в большинстве случаев, только одна дорога, ведёт к перевалу, — сказал Шерлок, протягивая руку к стаканчику и делая осторожный глоток. — Мы бы справились и без карты. Но все-таки интересно посмотреть, как высоки здесь горы и насколько круты дороги. А это что такое?

— Круассан. К тому же настоящий французский, а не тот, к которым ты привык дома. Ешь.

— Кофе достаточно, спасибо.

— Нет. Ты снова морил себя голодом из-за этого проклятого дела, и я слышу, как урчит твой живот с тех пор, как мы уехали из Парижа. Съешь его, и банан тоже.

— Я так понимаю, это приказ доктора, — пробормотал Шерлок. Он попытался сверкнуть глазами, но Джон понял, что победил. — Кстати, я ел в «Евростаре».

— Ты украл маленький кусочек моего сандвича и заснул.

— Но это была еда…

— Круассан! Сейчас же! — скомандовал Джон. Шерлок ещё раз сверкнул глазами, фыркнул и начал жевать выпечку.

— Хорошо. Ты ел в «Евростаре», — пробормотал Джон и ухмыльнулся.

**\--**

Последний отрезок их пути по долине реки Арк [5] прошёл быстро. Горы по обе стороны дороги поднимались всё выше и выше, их склоны становились все круче и скалистее. Тут и там, словно на насестах, примостились маленькие деревушки, а навстречу им зигзагами тянулись невероятно узкие дороги. Время от времени, через долины и ущелья, прорезанные притоками реки, открывался вид на ещё более высокие горы, с частично покрытыми снегом верхушками.

Сен-Мишель-де-Морьен оказался маленьким сонным городком с домами, выстроившимися вдоль одной из главных магистралей, которая представляла собой альтернативный маршрут через долину к _платной_ автостраде. Видимо по этой причине на ней было довольно много автомобилей. За исключением этого, центр города казался почти пустынным. Там было несколько магазинов, бистро и довольно большой супермаркет «Карфур», расположенный на маленькой площади. Большинство домов вдоль главной улицы выглядели молчаливыми и неприступными, а их окна были скрыты деревянными ставнями. Очевидно, на лето многие жители уезжали в горы, спасаясь от жары. В старой части Сен-Мишеля, поднимавшейся на холм за городской площадью с северо-восточной стороны, виднелись церковь и развалины замка. На юго-западе, за рекой, вырисовывались железная дорога и автострада с лесистыми склонами Телеграфа, их первым горным перевалом на пути к Галибье.

**\--**

Гостиница, в которой они планировали остановиться, находилась в самом конце города, поэтому пришлось взять такси. Их водитель, увидев сумки с велосипедами, ухмыльнулся и кивнул в сторону южных гор.

— Галибье?

— Oui, — ответил Шерлок.

— Аh, c'est magnifique, [6] — вздохнул таксист, начиная страстный рассказ о _les cyclistes grimpeurs_ [7] — знаменитых гонщиках Тур де Франс, и о том, как он присутствовал на гонке, когда Ричард Виренк получил «гороховую» майку в Альпе д’Юэз [8] десять лет назад. А так же о том, что после перевала Галибье им пришлось совершить двадцать один крутой вираж на этом знаменитом восхождении. Джон понимал только половину этой речи, в лучшем случае, его французский был бытовым. Шерлок же поддерживал оживлённую беседу во время всей короткой поездки на беглом, почти безупречном, французском.

Отель оказался современным и несколько спартанским по стилю, с ярко-оранжевым фасадом, обшитым горизонтальными деревянными панелями с южной стороны [9]. С другой стороны трёхэтажное здание было окружено каменной стеной, которая поднималась до самого верха, где располагались рецепция и столовая, куда можно было попасть по мостику с автостоянки, расположенной на том же уровне.

Интерьер напомнил Джону о молодежных общежитиях, в которых он останавливался во время студенческих поездок. Номер производил впечатление места, ориентированного на спортивных людей, которые скорее стремились к простому и функциональному размещению, чем к изысканному комфорту. На стене за стойкой администратора висели подписанные фотографии тренировочного лагеря профессиональной велокоманды «Леопард-трек», а напротив стоял большой стеклянный шкаф с солнцезащитными очками, велосипедными ремкомплектами, футболками «Галибье», носками и другими товарами. Персонал, к большому удовольствию Джона, говорил по-английски.

Шерлок заказал номер с одной большой кроватью [10]. Джон даже не спросил почему. Это не имело значения. Ни мнение других людей, ни то, что они будут делить не только комнату, но и кровать. Они уже делали это раньше, в Котсуолдсе, хотя тогда в этой постели спал только Джон. Шерлок провёл всю ночь, сидя спиной к кровати и что-то печатая на ноутбуке или телефоне, периодически поднимаясь и нетерпеливо расхаживая по комнате, глядя в окно. Джон надеялся, что сегодня вечером это не повторится, так как уже начал чувствовать усталость, как от путешествия, так и от напряжённого расследования, которое они недавно завершили, и с нетерпением ждал возможности хорошенько выспаться.

**\--**

— Ну, раз уж ты так настаиваешь, что мне нужно нормально пообедать, то куда ты предлагаешь пойти? — спросил Шерлок после того, как они вернули ключ от гаража для велосипедов на стойку регистрации, оставив там свои машины. — Город не предлагает большого выбора.

— А разве рядом с вокзалом не было пиццерии? — задумчиво произнёс Джон. — Мы находимся настолько близко к итальянской границе, что там должно быть, по крайней мере, неплохо.

— Показывай дорогу, капитан, — сказал Шерлок, и они вышли под слепящие лучи заходящего солнца, на главную улицу, наполненную тёплым вечерним воздухом.

Пиццерия была закрыта из-за какого-то семейного события. Из-за отсутствия альтернативы они, в конце концов, купили в «Корфур» салями, местного сыра Бофор [11], бутылку красного вина, воду, несколько персиков, небольшой киш [12] со шпинатом и лососем, а так же багет в булочной напротив супермаркета. Вернувшись в гостиницу, груженные едой, они уселись за один из столиков в холле.

Там было довольно оживлённо. Группа из пяти итальянцев средних лет сидела в низких креслах перед телевизором и смотрела прогноз погоды по карте, расстеленной на полу между ними. Сразу же после того, как Шерлок увидел их, он начал тихо сыпать умозаключениями. Джон решил, что Шерлоку нужно выплеснуть немного накопившейся дедуктивной энергии после долгого путешествия. Как обычно, он слушал в восторженном восхищении, как его друг делал выводы, что №1, адвокат, дважды разведённый, с одним ребёнком; №2, тоже адвокат, требовательная подруга, роман с бывшей второй женой адвоката номер один; №3, учитель французского и английского языков, холост, недавно переехал на север из Сицилии, всё ещё поддерживает тесные связи с «семьей»; №4, арт-директор журнала «Природа», женат, двое детей, любит учителя; №5, фотограф, недавно попавший в автомобильную аварию, взялся за велосипед для восстановления, имеет подругу, страстную поклонницу футбольного клуба «Милан».

Джон улыбнулся, когда Шерлок остановился, чтобы перевести дух и глотнуть воды, прежде чем объяснить ход собственных умозаключений.

— Потрясающе, как всегда, — сказал ему Джон. — Но одну вещь ты всё же упустил.

— Ну и что же? — нахмурился Шерлок, глядя на него.

Джон не мог удержаться от улыбки, глядя на его возмущённое лицо.

— Они все велосипедисты. Я бы сказал, полупрофессиональные.

— Ну конечно, это так, - фыркнул Шерлок. — Это и так ясно видно. Я не счёл это достойным упоминания.

Джон покачал головой. Это было правдой, даже он сразу распознал говорящие сами за себя признаки: все пятеро были сухощавыми, подтянутыми парнями, ростом с Шерлока, с заметными линиями загара на руках и плечах. А у тех двоих что были в шортах, и на ногах тоже.

— Мы тоже выглядим почти также, — заметил Шерлок, взглянув на обнажённые руки Джона. Из-за нетипичного английского лета у него на запястьях тоже была линия загара, там где начинались велосипедные перчатки, и ещё одна выше, где заканчивался рукав майки, теперь скрытая рукавом рубашки.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джон. — Даже ты слегка загорел, хотя завтра, если погода действительно окажется такой тёплой и безоблачной, как обещает прогноз, нам нужно быть осторожными. У нас дома в июле было больше 30 градусов — не то, чтобы мне было очень жарко, но здесь, в долине, может быть до 38. Нам лучше начать завтра пораньше, пока асфальт не нагрелся. Они подают завтрак с семи, и нам надо встать не намного позже. И ты должен нанести очень толстый слой солнцезащитного крема.

— Я не вампир, — закатил глаза Шерлок. — Я не рассыплюсь на солнце.

— Неужели? А так вовсе и не скажешь.

— Как вам будет угодно, доктор Уотсон. Крем SPF 50 завтра утром, и вы можете нанести его сами, чтобы убедиться, что я достаточно защищён.

Их глаза встретились, и Джон ощутил как у него засосало под ложечкой. Шерлок говорил легко, в шутку. Возможно, он даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, что подразумевают его слова. Неизведанные земли, которые, как утверждал Шерлок, были «не его территорией». Впрочем, мало ли что Шерлок делал или говорил без всякой цели? Так что же всё это должно было означать? С любым другим человеком Джон подумал бы, что с ним флиртуют. Но Шерлок и флирт в одном предложении звучали не совсем правильно. Он мог быть очаровательным, Джон это знал. Он не раз видел, как детектив обольщал свидетеля, чтобы получить информацию. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Это было… искренне. Но было ли это так? А может, это Джон сам выдал желаемое за действительное?

— Ты будешь доедать киш?

— Э-э… что?

— Киш, Джон. Хочешь съесть последний кусочек? — Повторил Шерлок с лёгким раздражением, но, в то же время, как показалось Джону, с едва заметной улыбкой в глазах. Так это действительно было сделано нарочно? Засранец.

— Нет. Нет, ты можешь взять его себе.

— Хорошо.

Джон наблюдал за ним, пока он ел, по-видимому, совсем не смущённый тем, что он только что сделал. _«О, в эту игру могут играть и двое, мой друг»_ подумал он. Если Шерлок хотел подразнить его, то, как говориться, добро пожаловать. Но лучше ему быть готовым к последствиям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Хампстед-хит (Hampstead Heath, буквально «Хампстедская пустошь») - лесопарковая зона на севере Лондона, между деревнями Хампстед и Хайгейт в административном районе Камден. Эта холмистая местность площадью в 320 га - не только самый обширный парк на территории Большого Лондона, но и одна из самых высоких его точек. Законодательно запрещено вести строительство, загораживающее вид на Лондон, который открывается с Парламентского холма.   
> https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-Ex-FEmCcWl4/UqFpTpAxdYI/AAAAAAAAMGA/-qUjzD5Rkkw/w1300-h864-no/DSC04471.JPG  
> https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-w/17/84/11/f5/caption.jpg  
> https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-o/17/7d/66/b9/20190501-140311-largejpg.jpg
> 
> [2] Пруд Шадуэлл https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/bd/Shadwell_Basin.jpg/2560px-Shadwell_Basin.jpg
> 
> [3]Шамбери́ (фр. Chambéry) — главный город французского департамента Савойя в южных Альпах с населением 61 тысяча жителей; в 9 км к югу от озера Бурже, расположен в живописной, окружённой горами долине; университетский город; имеет собственный аэропорт; расположен на высоте 270 м над уровнем моря.   
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/98/Chambéry_depuis_les_Monts.JPG/1920px-Chambéry_depuis_les_Monts.JPG
> 
> [4]TGV (сокр. фр. Train à Grande Vitesse — скоростной поезд, читается: тэ-жэ-вэ) — французская сесть скоростных электропоездов. Первая линия была открыта в 1981 году между Парижем и Лионом.


	3. Глава 3

Итальянцы вскоре ушли, возможно, тоже отправились в город за едой. После недолгой трапезы в дружеском молчании Шерлок и Джон увидели, что гостиная снова наполнилась другими гостями. Среди них были двое молодых людей, в которых также можно было безошибочно узнать велосипедистов. Они разговаривали по-французски, но, по словам Шерлока, были родом из Швейцарии. Три пожилые голландки пришли с ноутбуком, бутылкой вина и сели изучать и обсуждать на маленьком экране пешеходные маршруты. Самой последней в холле появилась немецкая пара с девочкой лет семи-восьми, которая, порывшись в большой сумке, которую нёс отец, стала раскладывать на полу всевозможные игрушки. Её родители уселись в кресла и принялись читать.

К удовлетворению и облегчению Джона, Шерлок принялся за еду, съев даже больше, чем сам Джон.

 _«Вот и все его заявления о том, что он не голоден»_ , — подумал тот.

После обеда Шерлок тоже сходил в номер за ноутбуком. Войдя в систему Wi-Fi отеля, он начал просматривать веб-сайты с информацией об их запланированной поездке. Джон уже прочитал несколько описаний и чувствовал себя вполне готовым к этому предприятию. Однако сегодняшний первый взгляд на реальное положение вещей немного смутил его. Достаточно ли они тренировались? Может быть, последнее дело слишком сильно сказалось на их физической форме, особенно Шерлока? Продержится ли хорошая погода? Смогут ли они найти достаточно воды, не имея возможности нести с собой большой запас?

— Перестань волноваться, — голос Шерлока прервал его мысли, и тот снова посмотрел на Джона с таким выражением лица, словно он их действительно прочёл. — Всё у нас будет хорошо. Мы сможем купить воду в Валуаре [1], когда будем на перевале Телеграф. Есть несколько мест, которые предлагают питание для велосипедистов и туристов вдоль всего маршрута. Завтрак здесь подают с семи утра. Мы должны отправиться в путь сразу после него, чтобы избежать жары и пробок. Завтра на дорогах будет много народу. Швейцарцы завтра тоже собираются подняться на Галибье, и их наверняка будет довольно много.

— Я всецело за то, чтобы двинуться в путь пораньше, — согласился Джон. Несмотря на то, что он не возражал против температуры выше тридцати градусов, испытав гораздо более экстремальные погодные явления в Афганистане с его палящими жаркими днями и морозными ночами, он не любил ездить на велосипеде в таких условиях. Джон был склонен к повышенному потоотделению, поэтому должен был много пить. И Шерлок тоже плохо переносил сильную жару, утверждая, что она нарушает нормальное функционирование его мозга. Это заявление заставило Джона назвать его провокатором и предложить шляпу с воздушным охлаждением имея ввиду «Плоский мир» Терри Пратчетта. Это, как ни странно, было встречено не пустым взглядом или закатыванием глаз, обычной реакцией Шерлока на ссылки на массовую культуру, а еле заметной и понимающей ухмылкой.

— Там, в горах, будет не так жарко, — заметил Джон. — Я думаю, что при спуске нам понадобятся куртки. И очень надеюсь, что внезапно не начнётся снегопад.

— Навряд ли, — сказал Шерлок.

— На этих высотах всё возможно. Несколько лет назад им пришлось сократить этап Тур да Франс, потому что в середине июля на перевале выпал снег. И во время Джиро Д’Италия [2] в этом году тоже, — хмыкнул Джон.

— Ну, тогда мы сможем поиграть в снежки, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Обе брови Джона взлетели вверх при этом небрежном замечании.

— Скажи мне, сколько вина ты выпил? — осведомился он.

— Полбокала, как и ты. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ладно, тогда тебе пора отправляться в кровать прямо сейчас. Прежде чем ты ещё больше поглупеешь.

— Если ты настаиваешь. Мне кажется, что ты очень торопишься доставить меня туда, — подмигнул Шерлок и захлопнул ноутбук. — И это ещё «глупее».

Джон очень хотел бросить персиковую косточку в долговязого мерзавца, пока тот поднимался из-за стола, но это подняло бы глупость происходящего на совершенно новый уровень. Свирепо глядя в спину Шерлока, он собрал остатки их трапезы в пакет, схватил бутылку вина и бутылку воды.

 _«Как типично для Шерлока оставлять всю грязную работу на меня»_ , — подумал он.

Нагруженный остатками съестных припасов, по пути к выходу Джон споткнулся об игрушки девочки-немки, которые были разбросаны на полу в гостиной. Сама она была занята тем, что собирала пазл с героями «Звёздных войн», в то время как её родители были поглощены своими книгами.

Джон задел ногой несколько фрагментов пазла, которые девочка отложила в сторону для дальнейшего использования. В раздражении она подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на него. Джон одарил её извиняющейся улыбкой, заставив улыбнуться в ответ.

— Kennst du die [3]? — спросила она, указывая на наполовину законченную картинку.

Немецкий язык Джона был в ещё более запущенном состоянии, чем французский, и он решил было ответить по-английски, но, вспомнил давний разговор со своей тогдашней подругой Джанетт («скучной учительницей», как называл ее Шерлок). Скорее всего, ребенок владел английским языком максимум в объёме счёта до десяти, любимого цвета и песенки «У старого Макдональда была ферма».

— Ja. Хан Соло и Чубакка, — он постарался собрать в кучу все свои скудные знания.

Улыбка девчушки стала еще шире.

— Die sind cool [4].

Джон молча кивнул. По крайней мере, этот ребенок был воспитан на настоящих «Звёздных войнах», а не на приквеле или «Войнах клонов», — той чуши, про которую он услышал краем уха в лондонской подземке, когда её обсуждали подростки.

— Kennst du auch den Luke und die Leia? Und den Yoda? Der ist grün. Und wenn der traurig ist, gehen dem seine Ohren runter. So [5]. — Она протянула руки, чтобы опустить кончики своих ушей, и вид у неё был очень торжественный и серьёзный.

К несчастью, знание Джоном немецкого языка достигло своего предела. Он в общих чертах понимал, о чём она говорит, но не знал, что ответить. Поэтому он снова кивнул, перекладывая бутылки в руках и делая неуверенный шаг к двери.

Девочка, по-видимому, страстно желавшая найти себе аудиторию, не обратила на это внимание.

— Weißt du wie der Yoda dem Luke sein Raumschiff aus dem Sumpf gezogen hat?[6] — Продолжила она и вскочила, твёрдо встав на обе ноги и вытянула руки, имитируя сосредоточенную позу джедая. — So nämlich. Mit der Macht. Und der Luke, der konnte das da noch nicht. Und der Yoda, der hat dem Luke seinen Müsliriegel gegessen, der hat ihm aber nicht geschmeckt. Magst du Müsliriegel? Ich mag die mit Erdnüssen und Schokolade. Die schmecken wie Snickers [7].

 _«Помогите»_ , — подумал Джон, всерьёз рассматривая вариант позорного бегства.

— John mag die mit weißer Schokolade und Mandeln [8], — произнёс рокочущий баритон рядом с ним.

Джон не был уверен, следует ли чувствовать облегчение или тревогу. Шерлок свободно говорил по-немецки, хотя и с лёгким акцентом, так что он вполне мог общаться с девочкой. С другой стороны, сочетание Шерлока и детей было так скажем… интересным, за неимением лучшего термина.

— Ja, die sind auch gut, — сказала девочка, улыбаясь Шерлоку. — Welche magst du? Und wie heißt du? Und wie findest du den Yoda? [9].

Что ж, Джону действительно было любопытно узнать ответ Шерлока на последний вопрос. До сих пор попытки Джона познакомить своего соседа по квартире с миром «Звёздных войн» были бесплодны, и, более того, встречались насмешками и презрением.

— Ich mag die mit Haselnuss [10], — назвал детектив свой любимый вид зернового батончика. _«Надо запомнить»_ , — решил Джон. — Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes. Yoda kenne ich nicht [11].

Девочка выглядела крайне шокированной.

 _«Кружись, кружись по саду_ [12] … _Опять Солнечная система»_ , — подумал Джон, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть усмешку. _«Когда-нибудь я действительно прочту ему лекцию на эту тему и включу в неё «Далёкую-далекую галактику»._

Очевидно, у девчушки возникла та же мысль.

— Also, das ist so [13], — начала она, и, судя по тому, что Джон смог понять, Шерлок получил эксклюзивное краткое содержание фильмов «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая» на беглом немецком языке. К великому удивлению Джона, Шерлок не прервал её и не ушёл. Он стоял и слушал с непроницаемым выражением лица. Тем не менее, Джону показалось, что он уловил намёк на веселье в его глазах.

— Paula, du kannst die beiden Männer doch nicht einfach so vollquatschen, [14] — наконец вмешалась мать девочки. — Пожалуйста, извините её, — добавила она уже на английском.

— Никаких проблем, — заверил её Джон, улыбаясь. — Его знакомство со «Звёздными войнами» давно назрело.

Шерлок фыркнул. Паула перевела взгляд с него на Джона и обратно.

— Ist der John dein Freund [15]? — спросила она его. Шерлок окинул Джона долгим взглядом, слегка прищурив глаза, как будто размышляя над самой интригующей загадкой. — Ich denke schon [16], — медленно произнес он.

Паула улыбнулась, — Cool. Mamis Kollege Henrik hat auch einen [17].

— Paula, es reicht jetzt, — сказал её отец. — ' tschüß und lass ' die beiden mal in Ruhe [18].

— Tschüß, [19] Шерлок. Tschüß, Джон, — помахала она им рукой.

Двое мужчин тоже попрощались. Джон по прежнему улыбался, когда они добрались до своего номера. Он выгрузил продукты на стол и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Ну, ты ведь знаешь, что тебя ждёт, когда мы вернёмся домой, не так ли? Классические «Звездные войны», все три эпизода. Я избавлю тебя от приквелов, потому что не думаю, что ты вместе с нашим телевизором переживёшь то безумие, которое творит Джа-Джа-Бинкс, а я, соответственно, твою реакцию на него. Но у нас обязательно будет ночь «Звёздных войн».

— Ещё один шедевр киноискусства, которого я жду с нетерпением, — проворчал Шерлок, наклоняясь над своей сумкой, чтобы достать её и начать выкладывать велосипедное снаряжение на следующий день.

— Да ладно тебе. Фильмы о Бонде были не так уж плохи. И я до сих пор не понимаю, какие у тебя были проблемы с «Властелином Колец».

— Небрежный, шаблонный сценарий, нелогичные, бессмысленные сюжетные повороты, которые кардинально отличаются от исходного материала, голливудские стереотипные персонажи, которые не имеют ничего общего с их литературными аналогами, неправильные локации, слишком очевидные спецэффекты… я должен продолжать?

— Неправильные локации? Исходный материал? — спросил Джон, и его брови почти коснулись линии волос. — Э-э, Шерлок, если ты забыл: это не исторический фильм, это… ну, фэнтези.

— Есть люди, которые могут с этим поспорить.

— Ты что, смеёшься надо мной?

— Нет. Я просто выражаю свое разочарование по поводу этих фильмов.

— Значит, ты читал эту книгу? Ты? _Ты_ читал фэнтези?

Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Проблемы?

Джон плюхнулся на кровать и провёл руками по лицу. Господи, как же он устал!

— Нет, никаких проблем. Просто… я не ожидал этого от тебя.

— Когда я был маленьким, отец часто читал мне _«Хоббита»_ , — тихо сказал Шерлок, глядя в окно. — Позже, когда он больше не был… доступен, Майкрофт продолжил чтение _«Властелином Колец»_. Он был особенно хорош в роли Горлума. Остальное я прочитал сам.

Джон расхохотался.

— О боже, я будто вижу это своими собственными глазами. Бьюсь об заклад, он называет свой зонтик «мой драгоценный».

Шерлок усмехнулся, повернувшись, и его глаза встретились с глазами Джона.

— Один зонтик, чтобы править всеми [20], — вскинул бровь он.

Джон хватал ртом воздух, держась за бок после очередного приступа смеха.

— Не надо, не говори таких вещей. Теперь я не могу это развидеть.

— Ну, это ты сам начал.

— Верно, — согласился Джон, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. — Кстати, а что эта девочка спрашивала обо мне? Являюсь ли я твоим другом? Но я не всё уловил.

— В некотором смысле да, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок, доставая из сумки пижаму и вешая её на один из стульев у стола.

— В некотором смысле?

— В немецком языке слово «Freund» означает не только «друг», но имеет и более специфическое значение — «бойфренд». Судя по её реакции на мой ответ, девочка имела в виду именно это.

— Её реакции на твой ответ? — осторожно спросил Джон, удивляясь внезапной смене темы разговора. Они действительно приближались к теме, от которой оба до сих пор старались держаться подальше. Джон знал, что в какой-то момент это придётся обсудить (хотя Шерлок, скорее всего, не согласился бы). Но сейчас, похоже, было не самое подходящее время. И все же он должен был спросить.

— И что же ты ответил?

На какое-то мгновение Шерлок замер, прежде чем схватить пижаму и направиться в ванную комнату.

— Неважно, — не оборачиваясь проговорил он.

Джон встал, преграждая ему путь к двери ванной.

— Нет, это не неважно, Шерлок. Вообще-то это чертовски важно. Мы уже некоторое время обходим эту тему, это и множество других вопросов, касающихся… ну… нас. Я не знаю даже десятой доли того, что ты делал или что с тобой случилось, пока тебя не было, потому что каждый раз, когда я осмеливаюсь поднять эту тему, ты притворяешься, что занят каким-то делом, или полностью поглощён одним из своих экспериментов, или просто даёшь мне понять в недвусмысленных выражениях, что тебе неинтересны все эти разговоры. Так что, может быть, сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы обсудить некоторые из этих вещей, прежде чем…

— Прежде чем что, Джон? — тихо спросил Шерлок, и его серые глаза блеснули.

Джон глубоко вдохнул, провёл рукой по волосам и облизал губы.

— Например, прежде чем мы разделим сегодня постель.

— Я не вижу здесь никаких проблем, — ответил Шерлок, пожимая плечами, и его напряжённое выражение лица мгновенно сменилось беззаботно-непринуждённым, но Джон знал, что это притворство.

— Мы и раньше спали в одной кровати. Или у тебя есть какие-то особые планы на сегодняшний вечер? — спросил он, слегка приподняв бровь. Джон раздражённо фыркнул.

— Именно это я и имею в виду. К чему это наводящее на размышления замечание? К чему, чёрт возьми, все эти поддразнивания и флирт в последнее время? Зачем вообще ты затеял эту поездку? Чего ты хочешь, Шерлок? От меня? От того, что между нами происходит, что бы это ни было? Скажи мне, чтобы я понял. Потому что вот так я не понимаю.

Шерлок слегка выпрямился. Джон знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он делает это, чтобы выглядеть властным, ответственным и компетентным в области, которая на самом деле заставляла его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке большую часть времени, факт, который он не хотел признавать.

— А чего хочешь ты, Джон? — он шагнул вперед, нависая над Джоном и сверля его глазами.

Джон пристально смотрел на него в ответ, потом сглотнул и облизнул губы. Он не рассчитывал на такое прямое нападение, это привело его в замешательство, и он прекрасно осознавал свои собственные совершенно запутанные чувства. Однако он твёрдо ответил на пронзительный взгляд Шерлока, хотя его поза была напряжённой, прежде чем слегка пожать плечами.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джон. Шерлок фыркнул.

— И как же я должен понять что происходит, если даже ты, с твоим богатым опытом в подобных делах, не знаешь? — он покачал головой и, протиснувшись мимо Джона в ванную, закрыл за собой дверь.

Джон уставился ему вслед. Типично для мистера «Женат на своей работе» избегать любых разговоров о чём-либо даже отдалённо относящегося к статусу или будущему их отношений. Или как бы там ни называлось то, что происходило между ними. А ещЁ для него типично было так построить разговор, что теперь казалось, будто Джон виноват в том, что не было никакого продвижения вперёд.

— Мой «богатый опыт», — пробормотал Джон, внезапно разозлившись. Он сердито посмотрел на закрытую дверь ванной, затем схватил свитер и направился к двери номера. Ему нужно было подышать свежим воздухом.

**\--**

_Чёртов засранец,_

Джон молча кипел от злости, пока тащился вверх по лестнице к рецепции и главному входу.

 _«Просто чтобы ты знал, у меня нет никакого опыта в чувстве влечения к моему соседу-мужчине, который, кстати, является настоящим идиотом во всех эмоциональных вещах. Так как же мне понять что происходит, если супермозг даже не чувствует необходимости сообщить свою точку зрения по этому вопросу?»_ — раздражённо думал он.

Выйдя из отеля, Джон быстро пересёк небольшую автостоянку и, повернув налево, пошёл по узкой дороге вверх по склону мимо нескольких деревянных шале, которые также можно было арендовать в отеле. Воздух был ещё теплым. Солнце уже почти скрылось за холмом, находящимся на западной оконечности Сен-Мишеля. Бесчисленные сверчки стрекотали в сухой траве и небольших кустах, которые покрывали склон позади шале. Снизу, из долины раздавался грохочущий шум товарного состава, идущего в Италию, а вокруг слышались крики и смех детей, игравших в мяч между деревянными домиками.

Сойдя с дороги, Джон начал подниматься по узкой каменистой тропинке, которая вилась вверх по склону холма, пока не достиг небольшого плато. Здесь располагались останки замка — фрагменты разрушенной башни лежали среди беспорядочно растущих кустов, сорняков и вьющихся растений. Когда он приблизился к остаткам строения, камни которого ещё не остыли от дневного зноя, несколько ящериц поспешили прочь. Прислонившись к камням, он посмотрел на долину, на южные горы, вершины которых всё ещё были освещены, в то время как остальная часть долины уже погрузилась в голубую тень.

Может быть, подумал Джон, это он сам во всём виноват. Чего он ожидал от этого путешествия? Что они проведут несколько дней, карабкаясь по горным перевалам, вдруг наступит озарение, и они вернутся в Лондон парой? Разве они уже не были ей? И действительно ли он хотел, чтобы то, что у них было сейчас, превратилось во что-то другое? Неужели Шерлок хотел этого? И вообще, чего он хочет? Джон знал, что его друг скучал по нему во время изгнания. Шерлок не сказал этого, не облёк в слова, но Джон уже достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы понять, насколько отчаянно одиноким он себя чувствовал тогда. Он знал, что был самым важным человеком в жизни Шерлока, одним из немногих, кому было дано увидеть человека, стоящего за гением. А Шерлок был для него… ну, вообще всем. Но означало ли это, что он хотел вывести их отношения на новый уровень? Переспать с ним? Неужели Шерлок хотел именно этого? Может быть, это и было целью всего его флирта, потому что едва ли можно было назвать как-то по-другому то, что делал Шерлок? Шерлок говорил, что у него никогда не было физических отношений, главным образом потому, что он никогда не считал это необходимым или приятным. Изменилось ли теперь его мнение?

Джон вспомнил один эпизод пребывания Шерлока за границей, о котором он ему всё-таки рассказал. Он не мог припомнить, как начался их разговор, но в конце концов Шерлок мимоходом упомянул, что после того, как он едва избежал гибели во время борьбы с остатками организации Мориарти, раненый и нуждающийся в отдыхе и убежище, он нашёл пристанище у Той Женщины. Упоминание о ней произвело на Джона удивительное впечатление. Он не был готов ни к горячему уколу ревности, пронзившему его, ни к горькой обиде на то, что именно она, из всех людей, участвовала в плане Шерлока, в то время как он всё ещё оплакивал своего друга. Тот факт, что она не умерла, нисколько его не шокировал. На самом деле, он никогда по-настоящему не верил рассказу Майкрофта о её казни, зная о её коварстве и связях. Но когда он узнал, что Шерлок помог устроить её «смерть» и не счел нужным сообщить ему об этом, то почувствовал глубокое чувство предательства. И, что еще хуже, Шерлок пришёл к ней, когда чувствовал себя совершенно отчаявшимися и уязвимым.

Джон всё ещё помнил свои слова, обращенные к другу, произнесённые с яростной обидой: «Я полагаю, в конце концов, ты всё-таки поужинал с ней?».

Шерлок посмотрел на него долгим и ровным взглядом, который Джон в тот момент не захотел понять, по-прежнему озабоченный и рассерженный тем, что он только что услышал — более чем не подходящая реакция для просто-напросто друга.

— Да, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. — Потому что это было необходимо.

— Ну что ж, рад за тебя, — коротко сказал Джон. Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, что, в свою очередь, ещё больше разозлило Джона.

— Она не принимала участия в ужине, — сказал он. — Она просто наблюдала за мной. И мне было наплевать на манеру поведения за столом. Я уже несколько дней ничего не ел, был ранен и, скорее всего, у меня было переохлаждение. Поэтому я с жадностью набросился на сэндвичи, которые мне подали.

— Сэндвичи?

— Именно они. Суп был бы лучше, но у них его не было. И, прежде чем ты задашься вопросом, я не имею в виду какую-то непонятную практику, которую можно было бы найти в её профессии, а старые добрые ломтики хлеба с чем-то между ними. Правда, я не помню, что на них было. Я просто проглотил их, а затем выпил несколько чашек чая. После этого вырубился прямо на диване. В какой-то момент она или Кейт раздели меня, обработали раны и ввели какое-то лекарство, но это было почти так же «компроментирующе» как и всё остальное.

После этого объяснения Джон почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я просто подумал, что ты с ней… после всех усилий, которые ты приложил, чтобы помочь ей в Карачи… — Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него.

— А ты знаешь, почему я ей помог? Из-за её находчивости, безжалостности, а также обширных связей. Лучше иметь её в союзниках, чем играть против неё. Уже тогда я был уверен, что настанет время, когда мне понадобятся все, котого я только смогу заполучить. Я был прав и, таким образом, смог получить услугу, которая в конечном счете спасла мне жизнь и обеспечила моё возвращение. Теперь мы с ней квиты.

— Значит, ты больше с ней не видишься? — выпалил Джон, прежде чем успел подумать.

Снова последовал долгий, пристальный взгляд, а потом Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Зачем? Как я уже сказал, мы квиты, — спокойно проговорил он.

**\--**

— Ты не отвечал на звонки.

Джон резко обернулся на голос, вырвавший его из размышлений. Шерлок вышел из-за куста, и он с удивлением отметил, что тот одет в обычные джинсы и довольно потрёпанную футболку, которую обычно надевал во время острых приступов скуки, когда всё что он делал — лежал на диване и жаловался на всё подряд. Джон подозревал, что на самом деле этот предмет одежды был частью его ночного одеяния, но поскольку Шерлок очень редко по-настоящему спал в своей постели, он не был в этом уверен.

— Мой телефон по-прежнему выключен и лежит в сумке, — ответил он.

— А-а, — протянул Шерлок. Он выглядел, как показалось Джону, совершенно непохожим на самого себя, и не только из-за своей необычной одежды, но и из-за выражения лица: настороженного, как будто он не знал, что делать дальше. Порывшись в одном из карманов, он достал листок бумаги и протянул его Джону.

— Что это?

— Код от главной двери. Её уже закрыли. Ты забыл его взять.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Джон. Шерлок шагнул к нему и остановился, оглядывая долину. Солнце уже полностью село, и даже западные склоны гор казались тусклыми и серыми. Несколько облаков плыли над верхней частью долины, но в остальном небо было чистым, и на нём уже сверкали первые звезды.

Некоторое время они молчали, пока, наконец, Шерлок не пошевелился.

— Это была одна из тех «немного нехороших» вещей, за которые я должен извиниться? — спросил он.

Несмотря на то, что Джон всё ещё был сбит с толку ситуацией между ними, он больше не сердился, во всяком случае, не на Шерлока. На самом деле, глядя на него сейчас и видя лёгкую морщинку на его переносице, он едва сдерживал усмешку из-за выбора слов. И всё же, стоило дать ему немного повариться в неуверенности, чтобы отплатить за поддразнивание.

— Шерлок, если ты не можешь сказать, должен ли ты извиняться или нет, то да, _это_ немного нехорошо.

Шерлок нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Вот для этого у меня есть ты, чтобы всё мне объяснить. Ты же знаешь, что я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах.

— Всё в порядке, — вздохнул Джон. — Наверное, мне тоже следует извиниться. Я не особенно помогал. И я очень ценю, что ты прилагаешь усилия, чтобы… ну…

— Быть нормальным? — подсказал Шерлок с лукавым блеском в глазах.

— Каким ещё к чёрту нормальным? Я никогда не говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты был нормальным.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — В любом случае, быть нормальным скучно.

— Верно, — согласился Джон. Они посмотрели друг на друга и ухмыльнулись.

— Отлично, значит всё в порядке, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон кивнул, и выражение его лица стало серьезным.

— Не совсем. Я по-прежнему считаю, что нам нужно поговорить о некоторых вещах. Например, определить, в каком направлении мы движемся, и убедиться, что это то, чего мы оба хотим.

Шерлок с любопытством посмотрел на него.

— Это стандартная процедура в отношениях? — спросил он с неподдельным интересом, словно погружаясь в увлекательную загадку.

— Ну, в какой-то момент да, наверное. Не то чтобы у меня было много отношений, которые достигли этой стадии, — признался Джон. — Или что я вообще хотел достичь этой стадии.

— Так это что-то особенное?

— Да, — серьёзно ответил Джон. — Ты спросил меня, чего я хочу, и я ответил, что не знаю. Но это не совсем так. Я думаю, что знаю, чего хочу, уже давно знаю. Я просто не уверен, что это правильный курс, потому что на карту поставлено так много. Я потерял тебя однажды, и не хочу делать этого снова из-за какого-то… ну, неосторожного поступка, о котором мы оба можем пожалеть. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

— Да. Я думаю, да. Но что, если это сработает?

— А ты готов пойти на такой риск? Я знаю, что ты очень любишь экспериментировать. Честно говоря, я до сих пор удивляюсь, что ты никогда раньше не испытывал склонности к экспериментам в этой конкретной области, учитывая твоё природное любопытство.

Шерлок снова нахмурился.

— Тебя это действительно удивляет? Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Ты же знаешь, какой я, и вообще я предпочитаю не иметь дела с людьми, отношениями, сексом и всем этим беспорядком. То, что мне нужно знать об этих вещах для Работы, я могу легко получить с помощью наблюдений и теоретических исследований. На самом деле, я предпочитаю такой подход, чтобы сохранять рациональную и беспристрастную дистанцию. Я редко испытывал потребность или желание участвовать в таких вещах. Но очевидно, что в нашей конкретной ситуации я достиг пределов своих знаний. Вот почему я рассчитывал на твой опыт, — сказал он наконец, и Джон понял, что это было самое близкое к признанию Шерлоком своей неуверенности в себе.

— У меня тоже нет никакого опыта в этом. Меня никогда раньше не тянуло к лучшему другу, никогда к мужчине, никогда к тому, с кем я живу в одной квартире. Для меня всё это тоже в новинку, Шерлок. Чёрт возьми, мы же два самых настоящих идиота, не так ли? — заявил он с кривой усмешкой.

— Говори за себя, — ответил Шерлок, но он тоже улыбался.

— Так вот почему ты устроил эту поездку? — поинтересовался Джон. — Чтобы попытаться… ну, не знаю… сделать так, чтобы что-то случилось. Получить реакцию, так сказать? Сложите два компонента вместе и посмотреть, не взорвуться ли они? Вытащить нас из Лондона, поселить в одной комнате и посмотреть, полетят ли искры? Потому что если это так, то, похоже, что твой эксперимент в данный момент в полной заднице.

— Ну, мы же ещё не в постели, не так ли?

Джон фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Серьёзно, Шерлок, это твоя попытка соблазнить меня? Или нет, не отвечай на этот вопрос. Но скажи мне вот что: если бы я, ну не знаю, толкнул тебя на кровать и начал целовать твою шею, а моя рука скользнула бы вниз по твоему животу и начала расстёгивать брюки… что бы ты тогда сделал?

Он увидел, как Шерлок сглотнул, а также заметил лёгкий румянец на его щеках, расширенные зрачки, и угасающий свет тут был явно ни при чем.

— Ты не сделаешь этого без моего явного согласия, — сказал Шерлок более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом, глядя на Джона со смесью настороженности и волнения.

— А ты бы мог его дать?

— Я… это будет зависеть от ситуации и… я… — он раздражённо посмотрел на Джона, а затем начал ходить взад-вперед, яростно жестикулируя. — Господи, я даже не знаю. Откуда мне знать? Я никогда не делал этого раньше, я никогда раньше по-настоящему не хотел ничего подобного, и когда я подумал, что мне необходимо это сделать, всё пошло наперекосяк. Но бывают моменты, когда я смотрю на тебя, а на тебе надеты эти проклятые тёмные джинсы, которые так хорошо сидят, или обтягивающий велосипедный костюм, который не оставляет ничего, совсем ничего для воображения, или даже этот чёртов полосатый свитер — свитер, Джон! Самый ужасный предмет одежды из всех возможных, за исключением балахонов! Так вот, тогда я думаю… нет, я не думаю, в этом-то и проблема. Я не могу думать, когда ты так одет, мой мозг просто отказывается функционировать должным образом, как будто бы на нём установлен чёртов Майкрософт… он выдаёт серьёзную ошибку или что-то такое… А бывает ещё хуже, когда ты на кухне утром завариваешь чай, твои волосы растрёпаны, ты пахнешь постелью, а я не могу сосредоточиться на чём-либо, или когда мы находимся на месте преступления, и ты совершенно неожиданно говоришь что-то гениальное, что все остальные идиоты пропустили. Или когда мы преследуем подозреваемого, и ты бежишь рядом со мной, а твои глаза сияют, или когда ты видишь или слышишь то, что тебе нравится, и начинаешь улыбаться, прямо вот как сейчас! Прекрати, Джон, я не могу думать правильно, когда ты так улыбаешься… Господи, — прервал он сам себя, яростно пнув камешек, попавший ему под ногу, прежде чем развернуться и сердито посмотреть на Джона. — Я даже не могу нормально говорить, когда ты рядом. Понимаешь? Так откуда же мне знать… как я…

— А что бы ты хотел сделать в такие моменты? — мягко спросил Джон. Слова Шерлока глубоко тронули его. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь слышал более искренний, хотя и очень необычный комплимент.

— Я думаю, я хотел бы тебя поцеловать, — тихо ответил Шерлок и перевёл дыхание. — А потом мой мозг снова начинает работать и говорит мне, что это глупая идея, которая только всё усложнит, и что я всё испорчу, потому что обычно так поступаю с людьми, чувствами и тому подобным, и что ты уйдёшь и…

— Позвольте мне рассказать кое-что о вашем мозге, мистер Холмс, — сказал Джон, подходя к нему и дотрагиваясь указательным пальцем до лба Шерлока под бахромой непослушных кудрей. — Для чего-то столь массивного, гиперактивного и умного, иногда он ведёт себя совершенно по-идиотски.

Напряжённая поза Шерлока слегка расслабилась под этим прикосновением, и он улыбнулся.

— Это ваше медицинское заключение, доктор Уотсон?

— Чертовски верно сказано.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Джон был сражён красотой Шерлока. Он знал, что его сосед по квартире привлекателен необычным, завораживающим и несколько неземным образом, но никогда не использовал термин «блистательный» для описания его внешности, только для его ума. Из-за тусклого света волосы Шерлока казались ещё темнее. Глаза казались больше обычного на бледном лице, возможно, потому, что большая часть их поразительной светло-серой радужки исчезла из-за расширенных зрачков. Он казался моложе, черты лица стали мягче и уязвимее, лишённые своей обычной резкости. Было бы так легко, подумал Джон, просто потянуться вперёд и поцеловать его, и на какое-то мгновение он поймал себя на мысли, как это будет происходить. Интересно, удивится ли Шерлок? Оценит ли он этот жест? Ответит ли он на поцелуй?

Понимая, что, скорее всего, его друг может увидеть каждую из этих мыслей, мелькающих на его лице, Джон почувствовал, как учащается его сердцебиение. Шерлок тоже задышал быстрее, слегка приоткрыв рот.

 _«Просто сделай это»,_ — подумал Джон. _«Сделай это, и к чёрту последствия.»_

Он потянулся вперёд, но в этот момент Шерлок дёрнулся и хлопнул себя ладонью по затылку. Джон удивлённо отпрянул назад, бросив на своего друга недоуменный взгляд, когда тот протянул руку, чтобы показать расплющенного слепня, сверкающего от брызг крови на нём. Шерлок перевёл взгляд с раздавленного насекомого на Джона, и на его лице отразилась смесь досады, раздражения, смущения и едва заметного облегчения — чувств, которые Джон полностью разделял с ним в этот момент.

Джон откашлялся и немного отступил назад.

— Я думаю, нам лучше вернуться в номер. Уже поздно, и эти мерзавцы попытаются съесть нас живьём. У меня есть гель алоэ вера против зуда, — добавил он, увидев, что Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы почесать укус.

Он говорил небрежно и мог сказать, что Шерлок тоже чувствует облегчение. Кое-что _было_ решено, но Джон знал, что они всё ещё далеки от какого-либо конкретного решения их дилеммы, если это была дилемма. Ему стало ясно, что их явно тянет друг к другу, и что просто нужно больше времени. А пока следует сосредоточиться на предстоящей задаче — завтрашней поездке. И кто знает, может быть, их экспедиция действительно изменит ситуацию. В конце концов, в горах происходят странные вещи.

— Ты знаешь, что говорят об уэльской Кадер Идрис [21]? — спросил Шерлок, пристально глядя на северные вершины, которые теперь казались тёмными и неприступными.

— Это та с которой ты возвращаешься либо мёртвым, либо безумным, либо поэтом? — спросил Джон.

— Точно. Возможно, и здесь то же самое.

— Возможно, — улыбнулся Джон. — Но мы оба уже были мертвы в некотором смысле, и я не горю желанием повторить это. Что же касается безумия… ну, мы живём этим каждый день …

— Значит, есть надежда для твоей заядлой читательской аудитории, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Я уверен, что литературное качество твоего блога значительно улучшится после этого опыта.

Джон бросил в него сухую семенную коробочку.

— Нужно ли напоминать тебе, что у моего блога в десять раз больше читателей, чем у твоего сайта? Так что, возможно, именно твоя писанина нуждается в улучшении литературного качества. Конечно, ведь в ней не хватает развлекательного фактора.

— Развлекательный фактор, я тебя умоляю. Я публикую точные научные отчёты, а не слащавые приключенческие истории.

— Ну, тогда, может быть, тебе следует писать их в стихах, чтобы сделать более привлекательными для потенциальных читателей.

Шерлок не удостоил его ответом. Он просто надменно фыркнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

**\--**

Вернувшись в номер, Джон достал гель, а Шерлок пошёл в ванную, чтобы переодеться в пижамные штаны и почистить зубы. Когда он снова появился, Джон велел ему сесть на краешек кровати и не шевелиться, пока он осторожно намазывал гель на болезненное красное пятно на шее.

— Надеюсь, это поможет, — сказал он, сохраняя врачебный тон, чтобы не думать о том, что он проводит рукой по коже Шерлока. В конце концов, еле заметное ощущение «гусиной кожи» под его пальцами могло быть вызвано прохладой геля. Шерлок сидел очень тихо, но Джон видел, как он слегка сглотнул, когда новая порция геля коснулась кожи. — Укусы слепней очень неприятны и исчезают через несколько дней. Скажи мне, если тебе снова понадобится гель.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон постарался не обращать внимания на то, что его голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем обычно.

— Да. Хорошо. Тогда я пойду в ванную.

Когда он вернулся, тоже переодевшись в пижаму после быстрого душа и чистки зубов, он застал Шерлока сидящим на кровати ближе к окну и читающим книгу по альпийскому пчеловодству. Джон подошел к окну и слегка задернул занавески. На мгновение он задумался, не открыть ли одно из окон, но решил не делать этого из-за москитов и шума с дороги.

Усевшись рядом с Шерлоком, он принялся рыться в рюкзаке в поисках мобильного телефона.

— Мне поставить будильник? — спросил Джон. — О, и у тебя есть адаптер для розеток? Мне нужно зарядить телефон.

Шерлок что-то неопределенно проворчал в ответ. Судя по всему, книга была интересной, хотя Джону она определённо таковой не показалась. Улыбнувшись, он покачал головой и поставил будильник на шесть тридцать, прежде чем встать и поискать адаптер, который нашёлся в сумке Шерлока. Глядя на него, прислонившегося к изголовью кровати с подушкой под спиной, вытянувшего перед собой на одеяле длинные ноги в серо-полосатых пижамных штанах, Джон поднял брови, когда его взгляд упал на кусочек кожи там, где задралась штанина.

— Э-э, Шерлок, ты ведь больше не брил ноги?

— Проблемы? — пробормотал Шерлок, не отрываясь от книги.

— Я думал, что это только для того одного дела, чтобы… как ты выразился? Выглядеть аутентично?

— Большинство профессиональных велосипедистов бреют ноги. Помогает при лечении травм после аварий, а также делает более комфортным массаж.

— Ты не профессиональный велосипедист, и я не позволю тебе попасть в аварию завтра. Я знаю истинную причину этого. — Джон указал на участок гладкой бледной кожи.

— Хм?

— Ты самовлюблён, как чёртов павлин.

Шерлок опустил книгу и посмотрел на Джона, одарив его своим «не будь идиотом» взглядом.

— Павлины вовсе не самовлюблённы. Их демонстрация оперения — это просто часть ухаживательного поведения.

— И сейчас это?.. — пробормотал Джон, решив не комментировать выбор слов Шерлока.

— Безусловно. Кстати, ты не отрицал возможности массажа? — заметил Шерлок с лукавой усмешкой, явно снова поддразнивая его. И пошевелил пальцами ног.

— Ты же не ездил сегодня на велосипеде, чтобы заслужить его.

— Значит, завтра?

— Я подумаю об этом.

Ухмылка Шерлока стала еще шире и определённо шаловливей.

— Я уверен, что ты согласишься.

— Заткнись и спи, — буркнул Джон, ставя телефон на зарядку, прежде чем лечь в постель и выключить ночник. Повернувшись спиной к Шерлоку, он лежал и улыбался про себя.

Шерлок снова взял книгу в руки.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрацию Автора «Обед» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh_chapter03.jpg
> 
> [1] Валуар - небольшой курортный городок, расположенный в департаменте Савойя (Savoia) в регионе Рона-Альпы (Rhône-Alpes) на юго-востоке Франции. В переводе с французского означает «золотая долина». Курорт расположен в средней части долины Морьенн (Maurienne) на пути к легендарному перевалу Галибьер (2646 м), соединяющего Южные и Северные Альпы. Зимой он закрыт для автомобилей из-за обильных снегопадов и подняться к курорту можно только по извилистой горной дороге из Сан-Мишель (Saint-Michel). https://velolive.com/uploads/posts/2019-07/1563888828_tour-de-france-2019-etap-18-embrun-valloire-04.jpeg
> 
> [2] Джиро д’Италия (итал. Giro d'Italia) — многодневная велогонка, одна из трёх крупнейших наряду с Тур де Франс и Вуэльтой. Проходит ежегодно по территории Италии на протяжении трёх недель обычно в мае-июне. Первая гонка состоялась в 1909 году. 
> 
> [3] Ты их знаешь? (нем.)
> 
> [4] Они классные. (нем.)
> 
> [5] А Люка и Лею ты тоже знаешь? И Йоду? Он зелёный. И когда он грустит, у него опускаются уши. Вот так. (нем.)
> 
> [6] Знаешь, как Йода вытащил звездолёт Люка из болота? (нем.)


	4. Глава 4

Джон был разбужен имитацией щелчка затвора при фотографировании на телефон. Открыв глаза и слегка приподняв голову с подушки, он увидел великолепный вид через открытые окна. За переплетением деревьев и крыш домов, частично видимых сквозь листву, огромная гора поймала первые лучи солнца, своими неровными, извилистыми и резко обрывающимися склонами.

Глаза Джона, однако, лишь ненадолго задержались на великолепном пейзаже, так как его заинтересовал куда более близкий объект. Шерлок стоял у окна, держа в руке телефон, чтобы сделать ещё один снимок горы. Он уже был одет в свои велосипедные шорты, лямки которых болтались по бокам [1]. Жилет и майку он еще не надел, и на мгновение Джон позволил себе роскошь полюбоваться бледной кожей его обнажённой спины. На его плечах и шее, там, где заканчивались рукава и воротник майки, виднелись едва заметные линии загара, придававшие ему забавный полосатый вид. Впрочем, и сам Джон выглядел так же. Укус слепня по-прежнему выделялся на шее ярко-красным и слегка припухшим пятном.

Джон с удовлетворением отметил, что в последние месяцы Шерлок, похоже, продолжал набирать вес. Его удивительно эстетичная, хотя и со странными пропорциями фигура всегда напоминала Джону кинозвёзд 30-х и 40-х годов в брюках с завышенной талией, которые укорачивали торсы и удлиняли ноги. Шерлок по прежнему был худощав, но теперь он выглядел бодрым и здоровым, совсем не похожим на то исхудавшее, измученное и затравленное существо, которое вернулось Бог знает откуда около четырёх месяцев назад.

Однако были и явные напоминания о том тёмном времени, которые никуда не делись. На спине Шерлока виднелась едва заметная сеть шрамов. Джон знал, что раньше их там не было, поскольку он до сих пор — и гораздо ярче и живее, чем можно посчитать уместным, — вспоминал эпизод с простыней в Букингемском дворце. Он предоставил ему неограниченный и оценённый по достоинству вид на обнажённую спину его соседа по квартире, и этот образ прочно укоренился в памяти Джона. Он выдержал все попытки стереть его из памяти во время мрачного периода их разлуки, когда ему отчаянно хотелось больше не думать о Шерлоке.

— Круа де Тет, [2] — глубокий голос Шерлока оторвал Джона от размышлений. — Так называется эта гора. «Крест над головами». Интересное название. Но ведь не на неё ты так восхищённо смотрел, не так ли? — лукаво добавил он, повернулся к Джону и ухмыльнулся. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — смущённо проворчал Джон садясь и понимая, что его застукали. К лицу предательски прилила кровь.

Шерлок невозмутимо положил свой телефон на подоконник и надел лямки шорт. Джон старался не смотреть слишком пристально на тонкую лайкру, натянутую на бледные ключицы. Господи, если Шерлок в ближайшее время не натянет майку, ему придется принять душ ещё до велосипедной прогулки.

— Если хочешь знать, я думал о том, как ты получил эти шрамы, — произнёс Джон, защищаясь. Ну, по крайней мере, это была часть правды.

Лицо Шерлока потемнело, как это часто бывало, когда Джон спрашивал его о том времени, которое он провёл, бродя по миру и в одиночку уничтожая обширную сеть Мориарти. Джон был уверен, что тот, как всегда, откажется отвечать. Шерлок поджал губы, его лицо превратилось в непроницаемую маску, которую Джон ненавидел, потому что в такие моменты даже он, единственный человек в присутствии которого Шерлок был обычно более открыт, лишался этой привилегии.

Шерлок смотрел на него долгим и тяжёлым взглядом. _«Не твоё дело»,_ — словно говорил он. Джон точно также смотрел на него в ответ. _«Это моё дело»,_ — думал он. _«Неужели ты, идиот, не понимаешь, что мы с тобой в одной лодке?»_

Слегка приподняв подбородок, он придал лицу максимально непреклонное выражение, ясно давая понять, что на этот раз он не оставит эту тему без внимания.

В какой-то момент в их дуэли взглядами выражение лица Шерлока изменилось. Очень тонко, почти незаметно, но Джон знал, как читать Шерлока, и тот тоже осознавал это. Медленно, словно признавая свое поражение или, скорее, склоняясь перед неизбежным, потому что Джон мог быть чрезвычайно упрям и непреклонен, когда хотел, он сел на кровать и развернулся спиной. Некоторое время просто оставался неподвижным, с напряжённым плечами и опущенной головой, а затем внезапно выпрямился, как будто принял какое-то решение.

— Обычно я был на шаг впереди них, — начал говорить Шерлок тихим голосом. — Я много работал, чтобы добиться этого. Это было жизненно важно. Я не мог позволить себе ошибиться, был скрытен, эффективен в своих методах и чрезвычайно осторожен, особенно когда они заметили, что кто-то идёт по их следу, убивая одного за другим. Когда мне это удавалось, я предупреждал власти, чтобы они взяли всё на себя. Но бывали случаи, когда я не мог позволить им вмешиваться, или когда у меня просто не было времени связаться с ними. Иногда я был безжалостен, делал много вещей, которыми не горжусь и которые хотел бы удалить, но не могу. Я знал, что не могу рисковать быть пойманным, потому что спасать меня было некому. Я был убеждён, что не выживу, если они схватят меня, и старался избежать этого любой ценой. Тем не менее, им это удалось. Дважды.

Джон видел, как руки Шерлока слегка шевельнулись, словно он начал теребить шов на шортах. Он не стал прерывать его чтобы прокомментировать или спросить что-то, зная, что это будет нежелательно. Если Шерлок согласился поговорить, пусть сам задаёт темп.

— В первый раз я сбежал в течение часа. Люди, которые следили за мной, были полнейшими идиотами. Они даже не знали, как правильно обездвижить пленника, не говоря уже о том, чтобы удержать его. Они обыскали меня лишь поверхностно, не найдя ни карманного ножа, ни мобильного телефона. Это должно сказать тебе многое об их интеллекте и навыках.

— Видимо, они ещё хуже, чем те парни, которых мы однажды встретили на Кэмденском рынке, — задумчиво произнёс Джон. — Подняли идиотизм на совершенно новый уровень.

Шерлок фыркнул, а затем бросил взгляд на Джона через плечо и быстро улыбнулся.

— О Джон, наши друзья из Кэмдена были настоящими преступниками, сопоставимыми по классу с Джимом Мориарти по сравнению с теми головорезами, которых я встретил в ту ночь. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как им удалось направить пистолет в нужную сторону.

— Ну, на самом деле, парни из Кэмдена были не намного лучше, — рассмеялся Джон. — Помнишь, как один из них чуть не прострелил себе ногу? И всё же тем бандитам удалось поймать тебя, не так ли? Значит, они не были полными идиотами?

Шерлок нахмурился, услышав этот вывод.

— Дуракам везёт. Я практически сам бросился в их объятия, спасаясь от куда более опасного врага. В своё оправдание должен признаться, что я был несколько… озабочен. Я по прежнему был одет — ну до известной степени — для мероприятия в казино в Монте-Карло. Они были предупреждены и получили указание найти меня от одного из своих боссов, который хотел со мной поквитаться, поскольку я обманом заставил его потерять довольно значительную сумму денег. Моё появление… несколько задержалось из-за того, что я должен был кое-что сделать, так что они уже были изрядно раздражены, скучая своими маленькими умишками и почти пропустили меня, когда я пробежал мимо их машин. Я бы обратил должное внимание на то, что происходит вокруг меня, если бы не вылез только что из воды, или у меня было бы время переодеться.

— А почему ты этого не сделал? — спросил Джон. В выборе слов и коротких паузах в повествовании Шерлока было что-то такое, что намекало на другую, более мрачную историю, которую он хотел бы вытянуть из своего друга, если бы смог. Он все ещё удивлялся, что Шерлок так откровенно говорит о прошлом, и старался извлечь из этого максимум, пока длилось это его странное настроение.

Шерлок, впрочем, знал, чего добивается Джон.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к шрамам.

Джон знал, что они снова зашли в тупик, что Шерлок ещё не готов был переступить черту полной откровенности со своим другом. И все же, все эти тонкие намёки и замечания, которые он отпускал… Джон был убеждён, что все это неспроста.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Но это беспокоит тебя, что бы ни случилось. Совершенно очевидно, что так оно и есть. Ты редко, — если вообще когда-нибудь — признаёшься, что кто-то тебя обхитрил, особенно так глупо. Скорее всего, ты был абсолютно сбит с толку и дезориентирован. Зная тебя и то, как ты обычно работаешь, всю твою разумную, рациональную и холодную эффективность, я бы сказал, что кто-то сумел вытолкнуть тебя очень далеко за пределы твоей обычной зоны комфорта. Это беспокоит тебя и по сей день. И я действительно думаю, что тебе нужно выговориться, потому что сомневаюсь, что ты хоть словом обмолвился об этом своему брату или кому-то ещё. Ты бы не упомянул об этом эпизоде, даже так туманно, если бы не хотел, чтобы я расспросил тебя об этом. И когда ты говоришь, что выбрался из воды, то на самом деле не ждёшь, что я кивну, улыбнусь и спрошу, хорошо ли ты искупался. Так ты расскажешь мне что произошло?

— Ты не захочешь это услышать, — тихо произнёс Шерлок с несвойственной ему беззащитностью. — Но, в любом случае, хорошая дедукция.

— Спасибо. Неужели я произвожу впечатление человека, который не хочет это сделать?

Шерлок покачал головой, не глядя Джону в глаза, и вздохнул.

— Тебе это вряд ли понравится.

— Мне очень многое в твоей «смерти» не нравится.

— Именно это… — Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу, — очень деликатно. Это заставит тебя разозлиться.

— На тебя или на тех людей, которые доставляли тебе неприятности?

— И то и другое, я думаю.

Джон на мгновение задержал взгляд на Шерлоке, пока тот снова не опустил глаза на свои руки. Джон понял, что его действительно что-то беспокоит, так как обычно их дуэли взглядами заканчивались не так быстро.

— Тебя настолько беспокоит моя реакция?

— Ты всё еще не ударил меня, — слегка пожал плечами Шерлок.

— И это то, о чём ты беспокоишься? Что ж, продолжай рассказ. Если я почувствую острую потребность расплющить тебе нос или добавить немного румянца к твоим возмутительным скулам, я предупреждающе крикну, — хмыкнул Джон. — Это одна из тех вещей, которую ты не можешь удалить? — более серьёзно, но по-прежнему мягко продолжил он.

Шерлок кивнул, его лицо стало жёстким, когда он поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с другом.

— На той неделе мне наконец удалось получить доступ к кругу людей, занимающих высокие посты в иерархии оставшейся организации Мориарти. Те, кто дергает за ниточки, те, у кого есть деньги, контакты, связи: менеджеры, политики, международные магнаты и так далее. Я получил разрешение присоединиться к ним за игорными столами, притворялся начинающим кинопродюсером с идеальным бизнесом, в который они могли бы вложиться, чтобы отмыть свои грязные деньги. Несколько дней всё шло хорошо. Я слушал разговоры за игорными столами и во время вечеринок после азартных игр, сохраняя как можно больше информации о них и их прошлом. Вскоре я узнал, что один действительно был советником Джима по всем вопросам в Южной Америке: наркотики, золото, изумруды, говядина. Он приложил руку ко всему, что там есть. Мне нужно было скопировать контакты из его почты.

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок впился в него взглядом, выражение которого было трудно прочесть. Но Джону показалось, что он понял то, что увидел: следы стыда, вины и отвращения. Он внезапно похолодел, догадавшись что именно скажет Шерлок дальше, и решил ослабить удар.

— И как далеко тебе пришлось зайти? — спросил он спокойным, но гораздо более резким тоном, чем намеревался.

— Дальше, чем я думал, — судорожно сглотнул Шерлок. — Он явно проявлял ко мне интерес, так что встретиться с ним наедине было легко. Я присоединился к нему за ужином на его яхте. Разумеется, я заранее всё спланировал и добавил ему в бокал препарат. К сожалению, я не учёл другие вещества, которые находились в его крови, а это означало, что он не потерял сознание, как я рассчитывал.

— Это было отвратительно, Джон, — Шерлок непроизвольно вздрогнул. — Я притворился, что подкатываю к нему. Вёл себя соблазнительно и, в то же время, застенчиво, что и сработало, как по волшебству. Он навалился на меня всем телом, и сначала я позволил ему это, надеясь, что препарат подействует. Но этого не произошло. Это не сработало, а мне нужен был доступ к сейфу в его личной каюте, где хранился ноутбук. Я разрывался между тем, чтобы подыграть ему, подождать и потом вырубить его. Или просто сбежать, чтобы избавиться от него. Казалось, он даже не заметил, что я не отвечаю ему взаимностью. Разумеется, я провёл исследование. Я знал, как я мог — должен был — завлечь его, как должен был подыграть ему. Мои теоретические знания об этих вещах весьма… обширны. Я даже выяснил, что ему нравится. Узнать о его предпочтениях было нетрудно. Но в этой ситуации, столкнувшись с необходимостью применить свои знания на практике, я обнаружил, что не могу использовать ни одно из них.

— Очень профессионально, не правда ли? — Он издал мрачный смешок. — Можно было бы подумать, что я достаточно безжалостен и хладнокровен, чтобы дистанцироваться от своих эмоций, выстоять, вытерпеть неудобства и продолжать жить дальше. В конце концов, это всего лишь «транспорт». Маленькая жертва личного комфорта ради большего блага. Но из всех людей именно я не смог пройти через это. Всё это время я мог думать только о том, как это всё неправильно, ужасно и отвратительно. Что он не должен был прикасаться ко мне.

— Когда я больше не смог выносить домогательства — ну, вообще-то я не мог этого вынести с самого начала, — я попытался остановить его. Он не уловил моих не очень тонких намеков. Слова «нет» и «достаточно» явно не входили в его лексикон, и моим единственным спасением было попытаться вырубить его. Что я и сделал бутылкой шампанского. Но к тому времени я уже окончательно запаниковал и не ударил его как следует.

— И вот он уже стонет на полу, держась за голову, а в следующий миг зовёт своих телохранителей. И я побежал. Для пущей убедительности пнул его между ног и рванул прочь. Я прыгнул за борт — и тут же оказался в объятиях этих идиотов-головорезов, нанятых одним из его товарищей по азартным играм, когда вынырнул из моря в порту. Это даже сделало мой вечер гораздо лучше, если подумать, — закончил он и криво улыбнулся Джону, который молча кипел от злости.

Рассказ Шерлока привел его в ярость. Он сгорал от неуместной ревности из-за того, что какой-то незнакомец осмелился прикоснуться к тому, к чему даже ему пока не разрешалось прикасаться, и что Шерлок страдал от этих рук. Судя по тому, что он прочёл между строк, его другу удалось сбежать до того, как всё стало по-настоящему скверно. Как бы неприятно и травмирующе не было нежелательное ухаживание для человека, знакомого с физической близостью, он едва ли мог себе представить, насколько это было страшно и оскорбительно для кого-то вроде Шерлока, который никогда не проявлял никакого интереса к интимной близости, кроме теоретических исследований, когда это касалось его работы. Снова возникло острое чувство беспомощности, смешанное со знакомым гневом на то, что Шерлок оставил его и ушёл разбираться со всем этим один. Джона не было там, хотя он должен был быть, как всегда, рядом со своим другом, и эта мысль бесконечно тревожила и расстраивала его.

— У тебя есть адрес этого человека? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и сдержанно.

Шерлок кивнул, и в его глазах мелькнул недобрый огонек.

— Это дно Атлантики. Я намекнул конкурентам этого парня и они позаботились о нём. Этот человек уже давно числился в их списке, и то, что я им сказал, склонило чашу весов против него. Я думаю, что Майкрофт тоже приложил к этому свою незримую руку. Как ты можешь себе представить, он весьма серьезно отнёсся к тому, что его любимый брат подвергся приставаниям какого-то наркобарона. Я думаю, что у моего особенного «друга» возникли проблемы с яхтой на обратном пути в Боготу, и печально известный Бермудский треугольник забрал к себе ещё одну несчастную жертву.

— Хорошо. Иначе я бы обязательно позаботился о нём сам, — мрачно произнес Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него серьёзным взглядом, но на его губах играла едва заметная улыбка.

— Вы всегда защищаете мою честь, доктор Уотсон?

— Ну, очевидно, кто-то должен это делать.

— Очевидно. Значит, ты меня не ударишь?

— Не сегодня. Хотя, я должен сказать, что ты был абсолютным психом, когда пошёл на такой риск. Я уверен, что был другой способ получить эти данные, без соблазнения наркобарона.

— Возможно. Однако, на тот момент это был самый эффективный и быстрый путь. Но я могу заверить тебя, что не собираюсь делать это снова, во всяком случае, в ситуации, которую я не могу контролировать.

— Хорошо.

Они замолчали и некоторое время просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга. Джон думал о том, чтобы взять Шерлока за руку и ободряюще сжать её. Но прежде чем он успел это сделать, Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы почесать укус, и Джон решил вместо этого продолжить разговор.

— Ты сказал, что тебя поймали дважды. Ты получил шрамы во второй раз?

— Да, — плечи Шерлока напряглись от воспоминаний о боли, и Джон увидел, как по его телу пробежала лёгкая дрожь. — Как я уже сказал, в первый раз всё было просто, если не считать того, что произошло непосредственно перед тем, как меня поймали. Но во второй раз… во второй раз мне не так повезло.

Он немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем неохотно продолжить.

— Я проник в одну из оперативных баз организации, в таунхаус во Франкфурте, где они создали небольшое, но жизненно важное и чрезвычайно влиятельное хакерское сообщество. Я хотел получить информацию, недоступную в других местах. Кроме того, я слышал о возможности отключить или, по крайней мере, нарушить работу их основных серверов, запустив к ним вирус, разработанный несколькими моими друзьями. Это должно было быть сделано физически, потому что их системы были слишком хорошо защищены от цифровых взломов. Но вирус сработал не так хорошо, как хотелось, и это место охранялось гораздо лучше, чем говорили мне мои знакомые. Более того, люди, охранявшие его, были более сообразительны и лучше экипированы, чем те, с кем я сталкивался раньше. Либо так, либо кто-то предупредил их и велел быть особенно бдительными. Как бы то ни было, мне удалось проникнуть внутрь, но планировка не соответствовала тем сведениям, которые мне удалось собрать. На то, чтобы добраться до места назначения, ушло больше времени, чем я ожидал. Из-за небольшой небрежности я потерял один из ключей, необходимый мне, чтобы добраться до комнаты, в которую я стремился. Они заметили незваного гостя, начали прочёсывать здание, и, короче говоря, меня поймали.

Шерлок коротко взглянул на Джона, словно оценивая, насколько откровенным может быть. Спокойный и внимательный взгляд в ответ немного ослабили напряжение, позволив продолжать рассказ.

— Сначала я думал, что меня тут же пристрелят. Они определенно были достаточно разозлены. И я могу сказать тебе, Джон, что никогда ещё не был в таком отчаянии, как в тот момент, когда один из них прижал пистолет к моей голове и играл со спусковым крючком. Я страшно боялся, что всё, что я сделал, всё, что пережил, вся боль, которую причинил и всё ещё причинял тебе, была напрасной. Что я не смогу завершить то, что намеревался сделать, и что я никогда не вернусь.

Джон увидел, как он сглотнул, снова отстранённо поглаживая шов на шортах.

— Но, очевидно, кто-то из их высших иерархов слышал о таинственной тени, преследующей их организацию и вызывающей неприятности везде, где она появлялась, поэтому они оставили меня в живых, чтобы попытаться извлечь информацию. Их методы были… изобретательны. Они знали, как причинить максимальную боль, но при этом нанести минимальный ущерб. Один из мужчин очень ловко управлялся с ножом, поэтому и появились эти шрамы. И я заговорил. Я сочинил несколько фейковых историй, которыми я периодически их подкармливал чтобы выиграть время. Я знал, что им нужно время, чтобы попытаться проверить их. А еще то, что в какой-то момент истории закончатся, и они доберутся до истины.

Он пожал плечами, а Джон почувствовал, как холодная рука сжала сердце. И снова его захлестнул поток противоречивых чувств: гнев, жалость, беспомощность, признательность, гордость, благодарность, ярость, дружба… некоторые из них были направлены на Шерлока, но многие на себя самого, на Мориарти, Майкрофта, прессу, весь мир в целом. Пока он не вспомнил, почему Шерлок подвергся всему этому, и вдруг все эти чувства отошли на второй план под воздействием самого несокрушимого и самого важного чувства, которое с каждым днём становилось для Джона всё яснее и яснее. Того самого, которое вызвало у него желание потянуться к Шерлоку, обнять его за плечи и притянуть к себе — жест, который, однако, вряд ли был бы оценен им в этот момент.

— И что же произошло? — спросил он вместо этого, его голос был намного спокойнее, чем чувства, бушевавшие внутри него.

Шерлок наполовину отвернулся от него, выражение лица было жёстким, а губы плотно сжаты.

— После полутора суток плена, которые показались мне целой неделей, мне удалось бежать. Притворяясь гораздо более слабым и серьёзно раненым, чем я был на самом деле, я обманул их, заставив поверить, что больше не смогу причинять неприятности. Итак, после очередного допроса они приковали меня наручниками к трубам отопления в подвале, но оставили одну из моих рук свободной, идиоты. Открыть наручник было нетрудно — помнишь, как я упражнялся в этом на Бейкер стрит, а ты смеялся надо мной? — не сложнее чем открыть дверь. Всё обернулось плохо, когда я столкнулся с несколькими вооруженными охранниками на выходе. Один из них подстрелил меня — хорошо, что пуля прошла по касательной — вот сюда, — он показал на шрам на левом боку, — но мне как-то удалось выбраться.

— Я был измучен отсутствием сна, пищи и воды, истекал кровью от ран на спине и пулевого ранения. И я не мог пойти в больницу. Фальшивое удостоверение личности, которое я использовал, хакеры у меня забрали, а огнестрельное ранение могло вызвать подозрение и насторожить полицию. Поэтому я спрятался в приюте для бездомных, где получил хотя бы первичную медицинскую помощь после того, как сказал им, что стал жертвой ограбления, перешедшего в драку с ножом. Я остался там на ночь, а затем двинулся дальше, сев на небольшой чартерный самолёт в аэропорту Хан до Копенгагена. Полёт был приключением сам по себе из-за состояния самолёта, а еще удивительного экипажа. Я расскажу тебе об этом в другой раз. Как это ни странно звучит, но мне удалось немного взбодриться, и я прибыл в Копенгаген почти целым и невредимым, некоторое время отлёживался там, а потом отправился в круиз по Балтийскому морю, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.

— Что касается хакеров, то очень скоро после моего отъезда их база была уничтожена немецкими властями. Кое-кто намекнул, что они держат в подвале плантацию конопли. Когда полиция разгромила дом ища наркотики, они не нашли никаких растений, но зато обнаружили несколько компьютеров с информацией, которую хакеры в спешке не успели захватить с собой или уничтожить. Это, в свою очередь, вывело на некоторых членов организации и, что более важно, на руководство всей преступной сети. Так что, в целом, операция прошла успешно, а шрамы небольшая плата за это. Если бы в то время эта группа хакеров не была бы уничтожена, моё возвращение на Бейкер-стрит могло бы затянуться на несколько месяцев, а то и на год.

Он повернул голову к Джону, и тот ответил серьёзным и грустным взглядом.

— Не знаю, выдержал ли я бы ещё год, — тихо признался Джон. — По крайней мере, не тем способом, которым я пытался справиться с ситуацией. Я бы или переехал, или попытался забыть тебя, как смог бы. Возможно, даже женился бы и всё такое прочее. — Он не упомянул об альтернативе, да и не нужно было. Шерлок коротко кивнул.

— Я бы тоже не пережил ещё один год преследуя преступников, — признался он. — Рано или поздно я совершил бы ещё одну ошибку. Они бы поймали меня снова, или я просто умер бы от истощения. И я не мог рисковать тем, что ты уйдёшь. Однажды мне это приснилось.

— И что же именно ты видел во сне? — с любопытством спросил Джон. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы Шерлок когда-нибудь так открыто говорил о своих чувствах, и надеялся, что он пока не собирается останавливаться.

Но Шерлок, похоже, заметил, что рискнул вступить на опасную территорию. Он слегка покачал головой, скорее для себя, чем для Джона, и потянулся за мобильником, стоявшим на подоконнике. Как раз в этот момент в телефоне Джона сработал будильник.

Он вздохнул и выключил его. Ещё одна возможность узнать чуть больше о чувствах и внутреннем мире Шерлока исчезла. Но он будет продолжать искать ответы дальше.

— Постарайся сегодня не получить новых шрамов, ладно? — сказал он, чтобы закончить серьёзный и волнительный разговор на более лёгкой ноте. — Горы не место для безрассудной езды на велосипеде. Я не хочу соскребать тебя с асфальта или собирать твои останки со дна какого-нибудь оврага. И ради Бога, надень свою майку и лёгкий жилет на неё. Ты выглядишь чертовски непристойно.

Суровое выражение лица Шерлока сменилось озорным, брови поползли вверх, но он, к счастью, воздержался от комментариев.

— Давай, Джон, одевайся, — сказал он, потянувшись за оставшимся велосипедным снаряжением. — До завтрака ещё полчаса, и ты должен убедиться, чтобы я как следует позавтракал, прежде чем мы отправимся в путь.

Джон фыркнул, спуская ноги на пол.

— Чертовски верно. Надеюсь, у них здесь есть приличный кофе.

**\--**

Гостиничный кофе оказался типичным французским напитком, который Джон мог вытерпеть только с большим количеством молока и сахара, который обычно не употреблял. К счастью, на выбор ещё предлагалось несколько видов вполне приличного чая. В целом, завтрак был удивительно разнообразным и включающим здоровое питание, очевидно, ориентированное на велосипедистов.

— Нигде в мире нет больше таких потрясающих багетов, — радостно заявил Джон, проглотив первый кусок.

— Хмм, — промычал Шерлок с полным ртом мюсли.

Джон понял, что тот слушает не его, а подслушивает оживлённую беседу пятерых итальянцев, также уже одетых в велосипедные костюмы, которые завтракали за соседним столиком.

— Сегодня они собираются покорить перевалы Гландон [3] и Круа-де-Фер [4], — объяснил Шерлок.

— А я и не знал, что по итальянски ты тоже говоришь, — сказал Джон. — Хотя и не удивлён.

— Нет, не совсем так. Я знаю некоторые основы, недостаточно для того, чтобы поддерживать разговор. Но я довольно хорошо понимаю устную речь, а ещё лучше — письменную. Всё это благодаря нескольким годам изучения латыни в школе и моим знаниям некоторых других романских языков.

— У тебя в школе была латынь? Конечно же, да. Наверняка и греческий тоже.

— Естественно. Как факультатив, помимо французского и немецкого, а позже испанского и мандаринского наречия китайского языка, прежде чем я начал специализироваться на естественных науках. Жаль, что там не преподавали русский. Это пришлось бы очень кстати, когда я был… за границей.

Несмотря на своё любопытство, поскольку Шерлок никогда раньше не упоминал о русском эпизоде своего пребывания в качестве покойника, Джон решил не расспрашивать дальше. Нечитаемое и непроницаемое выражение лица Шерлока, пока он пытался ложкой утопить изюм в молоке, говорило о том, что он не в настроении рассказывать ещё одну историю.

Они молча закончили завтрак и вернулись в номер, чтобы упаковать еду, ремонтный комплект, запасные велосипедные камеры, мобильники, деньги, а также тёплую одежду для спуска. Наполнив водой по две бутылки и нанеся толстый слой солнцезащитного крема, они ещё до восьми часов утра были готовы отправиться в путь. Один из итальянцев уже взял ключ от гаража для велосипедов, так что им просто нужно было забрать свои машины. Они собрали их накануне вечером, но Джон настоял на том, чтобы ещё раз проверить тормоза, шины и передачи. Когда он убедился, что всё в порядке, то посмотрел на Шерлока, который возился с ремнями своего шлема.

— Ты готов?

— Если готов ты, — ответил Шерлок, надевая солнцезащитные очки.

Джон усмехнулся и поправил рюкзак — конечно же, он снова его нёс, а Шерлок, ленивый засранец, запихал в задние карманы жилета столько всякой всячины, сколько смог.

— Тогда поехали, — сказал он, надел шлем, очки и сел в седло. Раздалось четыре резких щелчка, когда шипы на их велотуфлях защёлкнулись на педалях, и они тронулись. Они свернули с короткой подъездной дорожки и выехали на дорогу, что вызвало у Джона кратковременную дезориентацию, так как он забыл о необходимости держаться правой стороны. Шерлок, конечно же, заметил это и ухмыльнулся ему через плечо.

— Просто следуй за мной, — крикнул он.

— Всегда, — пробормотал Джон, в то время как они направились по дороге в сторону центра Сен-Мишеля. Воздух был прохладным, почти холодным из-за того что они ехали довольно быстро. Город лежал в тени восточных гор, и солнце ещё не проникло между домами. Однако вскоре Джон понял, что температура воздуха очень скоро значительно повысится, и им лучше было бы к тому моменту покинуть долину, чтобы избежать жары.

На светофоре они свернули налево, следуя по дороге, которая проходила по мосту, перекинутому через широкую, с низкими и каменистыми берегами реку Арк. Пройдя под очередным мостом, ведущим к автостраде, дорога неожиданно резко увеличила уклон, достигнув первых домов Сен-Мартен-д’Арк, деревни, примыкающей к Сен-Мишелю. [5] Начался первый серьёзный подъём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация Автора «Croix des Têtes»  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh01.jpg  
> «Рассказ Шерлока. Эпизод во Франкфурте. Взбираясь, прячась, (неверно)рассчитывая, убегая» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh_chapter04-1.jpg http://anke.edorasart.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh_chapter04-2.jpg  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh_chapter04-3.jpg  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh_chapter04-4.jpg  
> «Эпизод в Монако. Соблазнение» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh_chapter04-5.jpg
> 
> [1] На Шерлоке надеты вот такие шорты с лямками https://assets.adidas.com/images/w_840,h_840,f_auto,q_auto:sensitive,fl_lossy/6eaaff0c80fc4739a27da8200153c33a_9366/Veloshorty_Supernova_Proficio_chernyj_AZ7350_01_laydown.jpg
> 
> [2]Croix des Têtes («Крест на горе») - находится в горном массиве Де-Ла-Вануаз и имеет высоту 2492 метра над уровнем моря.  
> http://www.maurienne-tourisme.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/Croix-des-t%C3%AAtesbis-%C2%A9M.Guillerme-Copier-853x480.jpg


	5. Глава 5

— Значит, это наш удел на ближайшие тридцать с лишним километров? — иронично заметил Джон, догоняя своего друга. — Мило.

Дорога, по которой они ехали по Сен-Мартен-д’Арк, петляла вверх через скопление домов, перемежающихся садами и огородами. Это было действительно довольно мило и похоже на декорации. Уклон дороги, однако, стал меньше.

— У тебя странное определение слова «мило», Джон. Судя по профилю подъёма, он должен становиться только круче по мере того как мы движемся, — ответил Шерлок с неуместной весёлостью, ухмыляясь Джону через плечо.

— Спасибо за напоминание. Это был сарказм. О, посмотри, вот и первый дорожный знак. — Джон кивнул в сторону белого камня с круглой жёлтой шляпкой. «Перевал Телеграф, 12 км» [1] — прочитал он, когда они проезжали мимо.

— Теперь их должно быть по одному на каждый километр, — сказал Шерлок. — Там даже указан градиент уклона.

— Ну конечно. Именно это я и хочу знать, — криво усмехнулся Джон.

**\--**

Шерлок был прав, вскоре уклон увеличился, колеблясь между шестью и восемью процентами, в то время как дорога оставила деревню позади и начала извиваться среди тёмного леса, который покрывал эту сторону горы. Через определенные промежутки узкие грунтовые дороги ответвлялись к одиноким домам, скрытым за деревьями. За ними также виднелось несколько пешеходных троп, крутых и каменистых, размытых проливными дождями, которые прямым путём вели к вершине, сокращая множество крутых дорожных изгибов.

Лес в основном состоял из хвойных деревьев, по большей части елей и сосен, перемежающихся дубами, берёзами и редкими каштанами. Дорога была довольно широкой и в хорошем состоянии. Джон считал, что она так хорошо сохранилась благодаря многочисленным туристам, посещавшим эту местность, а ещё потому, что на протяжении многих лет грандиозное зрелище под открытым небом, которое представляло собой Тур де Франс, проходило именно по ней. Для таких целей деньги щедро должны были поступать из официальных источников. Особенно на поворотах были видны выцветшие напоминания о прошлогодней Тур де Франс в виде фанатских граффити, нарисованных на асфальте и включающих имена самых популярных гонщиков.

Несмотря на ранний час, здесь как и всегда, было оживлённое движение, в основном вверх по склону горы. Судя по цифрам департамента на номерных знаках, большинство машин были местными, доставлявшими товары и почту в Валуар и некоторые другие деревни, расположенные выше. Джон предположил, что с наступлением дня дорога будет всё больше заполняться туристами на велосипедах, мотоциклах, машинах и домах-автоприцепах. Он был рад, что они выехали так рано, потому что, несмотря на довольно оживлённое движение, были участки, когда дорога была в их полном распоряжении А ещё потому, что температура воздуха оставалась по-прежнему не высокой. Там, где солнце пробивалось сквозь кроны деревьев, было уже тепло, но пока они по-прежнему ехали в их тени. Как только асфальт нагреется, передвижение станет гораздо менее комфортным.

Подъехав к Шерлоку, Джон глубоко вдохнул свежий, пахнущий смолой воздух. Впереди лежал прямой участок дороги, следующий крутой поворот только показался вдали. Поскольку не было слышно ни одного приближающегося автомобиля, они некоторое время ехали бок о бок.

— Ну, как дела? — спросил он. Сам Джон, учитывая все обстоятельства, чувствовал себя хорошо. Рюкзак несколько неудобно сидел у него на спине, а левая лямка слегка оттягивала больное плечо. К тому же он уже сильно вспотел. Но так как уклон оставался довольно постоянным, и они нашли отличный (хотя и несколько медленный) ритм, на данный момент он полностью наслаждался поездкой.

— Прекрасно, — ответил Шерлок. Его щеки раскраснелись, а на руках и на лбу выступили капельки пота, стекая из-под волос по ремешкам шлема, но он казался таким же собранным и целеустремлённым, как и Джон. — Эти резкие изгибы и повороты дороги на самом деле помогают мысленно справиться с восхождением. Как и дорожные знаки.

— Да, я тоже это заметил, — согласился Джон. — Они позволяют тебе пройти каждый маленький отрезок восхождения отдельно. И у тебя появляется приятное чувство, что ты чего-то достиг, как только ты проходишь очередной этап.

— Точно. — Шерлок раздражённо отмахнулся от насекомого, жужжащего у него над головой. _«Они действительно любят его, все эти букашки»_ , — подумал Джон и пожалел, что не догадался взять с собой какой-нибудь спрей, чтобы отпугнуть их.

— Правда, мне не хватает сейчас какого-нибудь расследования, — совершенно неожиданно произнёс Шерлок.

— Какого расследования? — опешил Джон. — Почему? Тебе уже скучно? Разве ты не наслаждаешься этим?

— Что, наслаждаться этой пыткой? Ты что, с ума сошёл? — спросил Шерлок насмешливо-серьёзным тоном, прежде чем его лицо расплылось в улыбке.

— Я просто шучу, — признался он, за что получил укоризненный взгляд. — Это великолепно, Джон! Чем дольше мы едем и чем выше забираемся, тем яснее становится у меня в голове. Постоянный шум в моём мозгу уменьшается. Окружающий нас вид, наш темп, физическая нагрузка помогают мне думать, помогают мне получать информацию даже быстрее, чем обычно. Внезапно я смог получить доступ к данным, которые обычно скрываются в самых дальних комнатах моих Чертогов. Я ещё не знаю, почему так происходит. Может быть, из-за дополнительного количества кислорода, поступающего в мозг? Может быть, из-за гормонов, бушующих в крови? И разве это не прекрасно, что тело умудряется производить свои собственные стимуляторы?

— Так что же, езда на велосипеде по горам теперь заменит тебе никотиновые пластыри? — хмыкнул Джон. — А другие вещи? Ну, если так, то это приятно слышать. Я всячески одобряю такое развитие событий.

Шерлок быстро глянул на Джона и снова перевёл взгляд на дорогу.

— Я уже несколько лет не использую никакие «другие вещи», — резко, с оттенком негодования произнёс он. — Если хочешь знать, а я знаю, что ты хочешь, я был чист задолго до того, как мы встретились. На самом деле, это беспокоит тебя уже некоторое время, хотя ты никогда не спрашивал меня об этом прямо. Я не солгал тогда Лестрейду, когда он инсценировал наркооблаву на Бейкер-стрит. В квартире не было ничего противозаконного. Ну, во всяком случае, никаких наркотиков. А недавно я даже сократил количество никотиновых пластырей, если ты заметил. Со всеми этими дополнительными физическими упражнениями я почувствовал, что они мне не нужны. Более того, в большинстве наших последних расследований вообще не требовалось никаких дополнительных средств. А некоторые их них даже не требовали моего присутствия на месте преступления. Свою последнюю сигарету я выкурил в Монте-Карло, в ту ночь, когда мне хватило глупости попробовать свои силы в соблазнении. Мне это не понравилось. Я и не подозревал, что затхлый запах сигарет исходящий от другого человека может быть таким отвратительным, особенно когда он приближается к тебе слишком близко. И не говоря уж о том, что этот запах смешался со вкусом шампанского, которое я вообще никогда не любил. После этого я попытался закурить, думая, что мне нужно успокоиться и сосредоточиться, и нашел это совершенно отвратительным, возможно, потому, что это вызвало воспоминания о… физическом контакте. Запах, вкус и память, так тесно связаны между собой. В тот вечер многие вещи вызвали у меня отвращение и не только сигареты. Может быть, тяга к курению, в конце концов, вернётся, но сейчас я даже рад, что остановился именно тогда. Представь, что ты едешь на велосипеде в эту гору с лёгкими, ослабленными курением.

Джон кивнул, снова почувствовав тревогу из-за того, о чём говорил Шерлок, но он радовался его решением насчёт курения. Это было постоянным предметом разногласий между ними, которые теперь, казалось, разрешились сами собой, и, как он надеялся, навсегда.

— Да, это значительно уменьшило бы удовольствие от поездки, это я тебе как врач говорю, — улыбнулся он. — Я рад, что ты больше не куришь. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я всегда старался избегать свиданий с курильщиками? У меня была девушка в универе, которая курила, и целовать её было… ну, даже после того, как она чистила зубы, мне не нравился этот вкус.

Шерлок пристально и с непроницаемым выражением лица посмотрел на него.

— Да, теперь я понимаю, — с этими словами он слегка увеличил скорость, чтобы Джон мог пристроиться позади него, поскольку к ним приближалась ещё одна машина.

По сравнению с водителями, которых они обычно встречали на лондонских дорогах, большинство людей здесь были довольно внимательны к велосипедистам, объезжая их на достаточно большом расстоянии, и снижая скорость перед обгоном. Они привыкли к большому количеству велосипедистов на дорогах, по крайней мере, летом. Этот водитель не был исключением. Он даже поприветствовал их через открытое окно своего потрёпанного «Рено». Джон ухмыльнулся и помахал в ответ.

— Подожди мотоциклистов, — бросил Шерлок через плечо. — Они будут менее доброжелательны и живо напомнят тебе о том, кому, по их мнению, место на этих дорогах, а кому нет.

Джон закатил глаза, хотя и знал, что Шерлок этого не видит. С тех пор как они занялись велоспортом, у Шерлока развилась глубокая неприязнь к мотоциклам и, особенно, к их владельцам. Джон в какой-то мере соглашался с этим. Особенно по выходным, когда погода была хорошей, толпы байкеров отправлялись шастать по просёлочным дорогам графств, окружающих Лондон. Большинство из них были юношами, которые ездили безответственно быстро и опасно срезали крутые повороты. Когда у него были смены в больнице в выходные, кто-то из них всегда появлялся там, нуждаясь или лечении, или в морге. Во время велосипедной прогулки по Глостерширу у них с Шерлоком было два неприятных столкновения с мотоциклистами. В одном из них Джона чуть не столкнули в придорожную канаву, а другом — разбили нос Шерлоку (ну, и байкеру тоже, потому что люди склонны недооценивать навыки Шерлока в драке, когда видят его стройную фигуру). Тем не менее, Джон чувствовал необходимость защитить байкеров в целом. Не все они были такими идиотами, какими их считал Шерлок. Кроме того, он всё ещё помнил себя подростком, которому отчаянно хотелось иметь собственный мотоцикл, и который не мог себе этого позволить. Мечта, которая периодически, хоть и слабо, напоминала о себе время от времени. _«Может быть, мне стоит заиметь его сейчас, просто назло Шерлоку»_ , подумал он с усмешкой.

— Шерлок, ты не можешь судить обо всех байкерах по тем двум идиотам, с которыми мы столкнулись в Котсуолдсе, — заметил он.

— Нет, могу, — последовал короткий ответ, решительным и непоколебимым тоном.

_«Ну ладно, я понял»_ , — подумал Джон. _«Мы не в настроении для дискуссий.»_

И он сделал единственную мудрую вещь в данной ситуации — оставил эту тему. Его взгляд скользнул по замечательному сельскому пейзажу, окружающему их. Сквозь просветы между деревьями виднелась долина реки Арк и маленькие городки, нанизанные вдоль реки, как бусины на нитку. Сен-Мишель тоже был совсем маленьким, а его дома виднелись крошечными белесыми точками в зелени долины, показывая то, как высоко они забрались. На другой стороне долины величественная Круа де Тет была теперь полностью освещена, её зубчатые серые вершины вонзались в чистое голубое небо, и только несколько небольших облачков цеплялись за них.

Даже если они не доберутся до вершины, этот вид и великолепная природа, окружающая их, стоили того, чтобы совершить это путешествие. Они добрались до очередного крутого поворота дороги, и Шерлок приподнялся с седла, чтобы помчаться вверх по крутому подъёму внутреннего изгиба дороги. Джон почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание и ускорилось сердцебиение, и это не имело никакого отношения к физической нагрузке. Шерлок как будто весь состоял из длинных ног, накачанных от беготни за преступниками по Лондону и езды на велосипеде, гладких и блестящих из-за бритья, солнцезащитного крема и пота. Обтягивающие чёрные шорты почти не оставляли места для воображения, а его чёрная с серо-голубым майка прекрасно сочеталась с цветом глаз и непослушными завитками тёмных волос, выглядывавших из-под шлема. На сверкающем велосипеде он выглядел опасным и стремительным, как быстрая и смертоносная хищная птица, а ещё чрезвычайно элегантным.

Джон судорожно сглотнул. Шерлок, хотя и понимал, какое впечатление производит на людей его внешность, даже иногда использовал её для сбора информации, временами проявлял странную неловкость, когда речь заходила о его чертах лица. Джон вспомнил случай, когда он застал его перед зеркалом в гостиной, изучающим своё лицо под разными углами. Шерлок пожаловался, что оно очень непропорционально. Тогда они только раскрыли дело об убийстве архитектора, которое включало в себя изучение поэтажных планов и архитектурных проектов, основанных на композиционных принципах, таких как золотое сечение. Джон покачал головой и не стал говорить Шерлоку, что сам факт отклонения его черт от общепринятых формул «красоты» делает их такими особенными, поразительными и прекрасными. Этот эпизод заставил его задуматься, не дразнили ли Шерлока за его внешность, а также за его необычайно высокий интеллект и социальную неуклюжесть, когда он был ребёнком или подростком. Тот никогда не рассказывал о своём детстве или юности, но то, что Джон уловил между строк, рисовало довольно печальную картину. Даже в юности его друг, по-видимому был умен, остёр на язык, и гениален. И одинок, становясь всё более одиноким по мере того, как он рос, испытывая сильный страх быть покинутым, который сохранился и в зрелом возрасте.

Когда мысли Джона вернулись к тому, как Шерлок обычно воздействовал своим очарованием и обаянием на подозреваемых и свидетелей, чему способствовала его поразительная внешность, он тут же вспомнил о сегодняшнем утреннем разговоре. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя тронутым и даже польщённым редкой и почти беспрецедентной готовностью своего друга рассказать не только о пребывании за границей, но и о своих эмоциональных переживаниях в то время. Его почти неприкрытое и искреннее проявление уязвимости стало для Джона полной неожиданностью. Шерлок даже дошёл до того, что признал свои ошибки, сказав что провалил свои планы, переоценив собственные ресурсы и возможности. Его обычная отстранённость была разрушена сантиментами. Джон знал, что Шерлок может быть безжалостным, рациональным, холодным, бессердечным и даже жестоким. У него была тёмная сторона, которую он редко показывал, гораздо более тёмная, чем его общая колючесть, отчуждённость, граничащая с высокомерием и постоянное умничанье. Прямо под поверхностью маячило что-то чёрное и опасное, постоянно сдерживаемое, чтобы оно не захлестнуло его. Намёки на то, чем занимался Шерлок, выслеживая сеть Мориарти, заставили Джона задуматься о том, как много из этого тёмного существа было выпущено на волю. Неужели теперь всё снова под контролем? Очевидно, что Шерлок не получал удовольствия от того, что делал, или того, что был вынужден делать. От тех вещей, которые не мог стереть, как он сказал. Но сожалел ли он о них, учитывая что, в конечном счете, они способствовали его возвращению? Испытывал ли он угрызения совести? Какая-то часть Джона не хотела больше знать о том, чем занимался Шерлок во время изгнания, а другая часть наоборот хотела знать всё, до мельчайших подробностей, надеясь, что это поможет понять загадку, которая была его другом. В конце концов, Джон тоже был опасен, и в ночных кошмарах его посещало множество вещей, которые он хотел бы стереть и забыть навсегда, чтобы облегчить свою совесть.

К счастью, у Шерлока была ещё одна сторона, которая тоже была заперта и скрыта, возможно, даже более надежно, чем тёмная. Сердце Шерлока было гораздо больше, чем этот идиот полагал, или готов был признать. В прошлом он уже несколько раз показывал себя человеком. Джон знал об этом ещё до Падения, но Шерлок, казалось, был не в ладах с этой частью своей сущности, принятие которой развивалось у него очень медленно. Чёрт возьми, этот человек спрыгнул с долбаной крыши, чтобы защитить своих друзей! Если это не было сантиментами, то Джон даже не знал, как это назвать.

И разве не сантименты привели к тому, что попытка соблазнения потерпела крах? Когда он вспомнил, что говорил ему Шерлок, и особенно то, что он не сказал, детали, которые явно упустил, Джон снова чувствовал, как в нём закипает гнев. Судя по тому, что он знал о своем друге, это неудачное свидание, похоже, была первым случаем, когда он отважился на физическую близость. По-видимому, всё зашло не очень далеко, что несколько успокоило Джона, но контакт всё же был. И Шерлок его возненавидел. Это «вызвало у него отвращение». Что касается курения и шампанского это прекрасно. Джону это тоже не нравилось. Но имел ли он в виду и другие вещи? Может быть, поцелуи? Очевидно, он был вынужден поцеловать этого человека или позволить себя поцеловать. Поскольку Шерлок никогда не проявлял никакого интереса ни к мужчинам, ни к женщинам вообще, если не считать странного эпизода с Той Женщиной, Джон считал его либо асексуалом, либо человеком осознанно соблюдающим целибат. По-видимому Шерлок действительно чувствовал странную и искажённую версию романтической привязанности, по крайней мере, к Джону, но до сих пор это никогда не включало в себя желание физической близости. У него не было никаких проблем с прикосновениями к Джону, и он постоянно вторгался в его личное пространство, но Джон заметил, что Шерлок неохотно позволял прикасаться к себе, особенно незнакомым людям. Джон мог себе представить, насколько трудно ему было вести себя так, словно он наслаждался вниманием того человека в Монако. И что это предвещало для тех отношений, в которые они сейчас вступали? Поддразнивание прошлым вечером, затянувшиеся взгляды, слабый румянец Шерлока, очевидно, думающего, что Джон этого не замечает? Разве это не были признаки желания и даже возбуждения? Почему все так чертовски сложно с единственным в мире консультирующим детективом? Разве недостаточно того, что Джону пришлось смириться с тем фактом, что он влюбился в парня? Почему, кроме всего прочего, этот парень должен был обладать эмоциональной зрелостью и стабильностью подростка?

**\--**

Полностью погружённый в свои мысли, Джон даже не заметил, что увеличил скорость и обогнал Шерлока. Его волнение по поводу эпизода в Монте-Карло, по-видимому, послужило хорошей мотивацией для ног, и он помчался вперёд, крутя колёса с почти неистовой силой.

— Может быть, ты перестанешь думать и притормозишь? — послышалось раздражённое пыхтение откуда-то сзади. Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Джон бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел Шерлока, который с трудом взбирался по склону, стоя на педалях, с напряжёнными от чрезмерных усилий, чтобы догнать его, ногами. — Или, если ты хочешь пройти всю дистанцию с максимальной скоростью, чтобы доказать, что ты всё ещё в хорошей форме для своего возраста, не стесняйся. Ты можешь подождать меня на перевале.

Тут же сбавив скорость и снизив передачи на несколько единиц, Джон провёл рукой в перчатке по лбу, чтобы вытереть пот, который грозил застлать ему глаза. — Прости. Ты прав, этот вид езды на велосипеде хорош для работы мозга. Боюсь, я немного увлёкся, — виновато улыбнулся он.

Шерлок фыркнул, догоняя. Джон ожидал услышать язвительное замечание о его мыслительных способностях, но вместо этого получил острый, оценивающий взгляд, заметный даже сквозь тёмные очки.

— Это действительно беспокоит тебя, не так ли? — серьёзным тоном спросил он.

— Что именно?

— То, что я сказал тебе сегодня утром. И содержание, и тот факт, что я вообще говорил об этих вещах.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я действительно ценю, что ты доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы рассказать о том, что, по-видимому, беспокоит тебя уже давно, — осторожно ответил он. — Знай, что я всегда готов тебя выслушать — не осуждая — когда бы ты не захотел поговорить.

— Спасибо. Но ты не ответил на мой первый вопрос. Почему? Почему это тебя интересует? То, что я чувствую? Что меня беспокоит, а что нет?

Джон чуть было громко не расхохотался, но сдержался, увидев неподдельное любопытство на лице Шерлока.

— Потому что ты мой друг. Потому что ты был расстроен. Потому что потом ты, как мне кажется, почувствовал облегчение. И еще потому, что я знаю, каково таскать внутри себя тёмные, гнетущие мысли, не чувствуя себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы поделиться ими. Проблемы с доверием, помнишь?

— Разговоры с психотерапевтом о моей смерти помогли тебе?

Джон чуть не пропустил поворот, совершенно не готовый к такому вопросу. Он замялся с ответом, потянувшись за бутылкой с водой и сделав глоток. Когда он после Падения снова стал ходить на сеансы психотерапии, то поначалу ему никак не удавалось выразить словами своё горе и гнев. Это привело к тому, что он часами сидел напротив Эллы, смотрел в окно или на ковёр. Мало-помалу он раскрылся, но много чего так и не рассказал ей, потому что единственный человек для чьих ушей предназначались эти слова был похоронен под гигантской сосной, по крайней мере, так он думал в то время. Теперь вышеназванный человек ехал рядом с ним на велосипеде, с пылающими щеками, сверкающими глазами, тяжело вздымающейся от напряжения грудью, и был очень живым. И всё же, Джон многого ему пока так и не сказал, хотя подозревал, что Шерлок каким-то сверхъестественным образом и так знает, что по-прежнему хранится у него в сердце и в ближайшее время оттуда никуда не денется. И Шерлок, скорее всего, не понимал, что делать с этим знанием, отсюда и эта эмоционально тупиковая ситуация, в которую они в какой-то момент попали оба.

— Немного, — наконец признался Джон. — Это помогло мне кое-что решить. Но это не изменило того факта, что тебя больше нет и что… ну… что я скучал по тебе.

— Bonjour.

Это приветствие, бодро произнесённое пожилым голосом, заставило Шерлока резко свернуть и чуть не врезаться в Джона. Повернув голову, Джон увидел женщину на шоссейном велосипеде, собирающуюся обогнать их. Она улыбнулась им, помахала рукой, когда поравнялась с ними, и ускорилась.

Друзья обменялись удивлёнными взглядами.

— Может быть, нам лучше пока сосредоточиться на дороге и на езде на велосипеде? — предложил Шерлок.

— Да уж, — согласился Джон. — Похоже, здесь не самое подходящее место и время для откровенных разговоров. Более того, я думаю, что сейчас у меня есть другие заботы. Этой даме, должно быть, далеко за шестьдесят. Боже, посмотри на её скорость. По сравнению с ней я чувствую себя отвратительно вялым и неподготовленным.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру.

— По-моему, семьдесят два. Она местная, судя по логотипу на её майке и по тому, что всё что ей нужно, распихано по карманам жилетки. Раньше была полупрофессионалом. Регулярно участвовала в публичных гонках вплоть до 80-х годов, судя по марке и возрасту её велосипеда. До сих пор иногда делает это и сейчас, о чем опять же свидетельствует её майка, к которой прикреплялись стартовые номера. Недавно перенесла операцию на колене, снова занялась велоспортом, как только смогла, но проехала меньше миль, чем обычно, о чём свидетельствует тот факт, что на ней нанесён толстый слой солнцезащитного крема, несмотря на загар — сейчас она не проводит на улице столько времени как раньше.

— Да, спасибо. И она всё ещё намного быстрее нас, — саркастично отметил Джон.

— Если бы ты ездил здесь на велосипеде три раза в неделю или даже больше, да ещё без рюкзака, то тоже был бы быстрее, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Совсем недавно ты довольно впечатляюще продемонстрировал, насколько ты способен ускориться, когда ты входишь в раж.

— Пожалуй, твоя правда, — усмехнулся Джон. — Но я бы долго не продержался. Я думаю, что предпочитаю этот темп. Мы ещё даже не доехали до перекрёстка. А вот и ещё двое.

Он немного ускорился, чтобы Шерлок смог расположиться позади него, поскольку мимо проехали два молодых человека, тоже дружелюбно приветствуя их. Джон фыркнул, увидев, как легко они двигаются.

— Если это тебя успокоит, то меня этот темп тоже вполне устраивает, — заговорил Шерлок, снова поравнявшись с Джоном.

— Ты признаёшь, что в чём-то не являешься лучшим? — брови Джона почти исчезли под шлемом. — Что с тобой сегодня происходит? Ты оставил своё эго в Лондоне?

— У меня нет достаточной подготовки, чтобы быть «лучшим» в этом, — сухо заявил Шерлок. — Более того, эти двое мужчин едва ли не вдвое моложе меня и занимались велоспортом с самого раннего детства.

— Ну, возраст не имеет такого значения, как убедительно доказала та дама.

— Да, он значит не так много, как постоянные тренировки.

Джон закатил глаза, но, поймав взгляд Шерлока, ухмыльнулся.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне об этих двух парнях? Я знаю, что тебе не терпится продедуцировать их.

Уголки губ Шерлока дрогнули в слабой улыбке, когда он начал говорить. Как обычно, Джон слушал его с восторженным восхищением. Шерлок увлёкся до такой степени, что Джону пришлось прервать его, когда после увеличения угла уклона единственный в мире консультирующий детектив начал задыхаться, и Джон предложил ему сосредоточиться на дыхании (несмотря на то, что это скучно), по крайней мере до того момента, пока подъём не станет менее крутым.

**\--**

Но этого не произошло или, по крайней мере, было почти незаметно. Когда один из указателей сообщил, что они находятся в трёх километрах ниже перевала, дорога превратилась в широкий перекрёсток, разветвляясь налево и направляясь к горнолыжному курорту Вальмайнье [2], где на крутых склонах над верхушками деревьев виднелось несколько домов.

Вскоре после перекрёстка дорога снова сузилась. Лес становился всё менее густым, слева поднималась скалистая стена, а справа круто обрывался склон холма с елями и соснами, отчаянно цеплявшимися за почти вертикальный склон. Там было слегка развалившееся бетонное ограждение, настолько низкое, что не остановило бы от падения ни автомобиль ни велосипед. Обычно у Джона не было проблем с высотой, но сейчас он всё же ехал ближе к середине дороги, чтобы держаться подальше от отвесного обрыва, расположенного всего в метре от кромки асфальта. Однако вид, которому теперь почти не мешали деревья, был по настоящему захватывающим.

— Ты не хочешь сфотографироваться? — спросил Шерлок. — На другой стороне дороги есть небольшая площадка, где мы могли бы остановиться.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нужен перерыв? — лукаво осведомился Джон. Шерлок фыркнул, но всё же кивнул, указывая головой налево и пересёк дорогу, затем слез с велосипеда и прислонил его к камням. Джон последовал его примеру.

— Жаль, что я не захватил с собой настоящую камеру, — сказал Джон, когда они стояли бок о бок у ограждения, глядя вниз на долину, и Джон поднял свой мобильный, чтобы сделать снимок. — Зум на этой штуке дерьмовый и ты не можешь увидеть истинные пропорции пейзажа. Смотри, мы почти поравнялись с Круа де Тет, а вон там можно разглядеть Сен-Мишель. — Он взглянул на Шерлока и ухмыльнулся. — Трудно поверить, что мы проделали весь этот путь на велосипедах.

— И по времени мы тоже укладываемся, — Шерлок кивнул, глядя на часы. — Ну же, давай! Поехали, до перевала осталось всего два километра.

**\--**

Несмотря на то, что уклон оставался относительно крутым, последние два километра они преодолели почти без усилий, воодушевлённые близостью перевала. Тем не менее их обогнали еще две группы велосипедистов. Одна состояла из мужчин и женщин из местного велоклуба, а другая была из Нидерландов, их майки с надписью «Рабобанк» [3] ярко светились в солнечных лучах оранжевыми и синими цветами. Задумчиво глядя им вслед с некоторой долей зависти, Джон размышлял, где же, чёрт возьми, они так хорошо натренировались взбираться на гору.

Когда они наконец свернули за последний поворот и впереди показались автостоянка и деревянная хижина, а также большой дорожный указатель с надписью «перевал», Джон издал короткий восторженный возглас. Первое препятствие было преодолено, и оно оказалось гораздо менее трудным, чем он опасался. Взгляд Шерлока выдавал его точно такое же приподнятое и восторженное настроение, несмотря на то, что он старался изобразить равнодушие и отстранённость.

Несмотря на ранний час, парковка была уже наполовину занята. Несколько групп туристов, размахивающих палками для скандинавской ходьбы, направлялись к форту Телеграф [4], каменному сооружению, украшенному антеннами и расположенному на самом дальнем выступе горы. Судя по тому, что Джон читал в инете, оттуда открывался потрясающий вид на долину реки Арк и окружающие горы. Со того места где они стояли, под указателем «Перевал Телеграф, 1566 м.», [5] уже можно было представить себе, насколько впечатляющий там открывался вид. К сожалению, они смотрели прямо на солнце, что делало съемку сложной, а фотографии не очень качественными.

Зная, что впереди их ждет ещё более трудный отрезок пути, они решили не задерживаться на перевале. Джон почти опустошил первую из своих бутылок, а Шерлок принялся за вторую, к большому облегчению Джона, поскольку обычно консультирующий детектив не пил воду регулярно, даже во время езды на велосипеде. В любом случае, им придется пополнить запасы воды в Валуаре, а также поесть, о чём Джон и напомнил своему другу.

— Я знаю, что ты не голоден, — сказал он, когда Шерлок закатил глаза при упоминании о еде. — Я тоже, если честно. Но если мы будем ждать пока не проголодаемся, то станет слишком поздно. Мы ещё и половины разницы в высоте не преодолели. Самое неприятное ещё впереди.

— Как вам будет угодно, _доктор_ , — сказал Шерлок слегка раздражённо, но с намёком на улыбку. — После вас.

**\--**

Первое ощущение от спуска по извилистой, узкой дороге с практически отсутствующим ограждением и отвесным обрывом справа был волнующим, особенно после долгого подъёма. Порыв ветра остудил пот на лице Джона, и, хотя он грустил о каждом потерянном дюйме высоты, четыре километра вниз по склону с постоянно увеличивающимся уклоном были весьма приятным разнообразием после долгого и медленного подъёма по перевалу. Но больше всего его беспокоила мысль о том, что на обратном пути им снова придётся ехать по этому же маршруту. Он не был уверен, что по прежнему будет способен (и мотивирован) предпринять ещё одну попытку восхождения, особенно после того как они преодолеют «главный перевал». Ну что ж, в крайнем случае, всегда можно воспользоваться автобусом.

**- <о>-**

Маленький, но шумный городок Валуар [6] разительно отличался от сонного и индустриального Сен-Мишель-де-Морьена своими бежево-серыми домами и узкими, тесными улочками. Архитектура Валуара была по большей части современной, но вдохновленной традиционным альпийскими строениями: плоские, нависающие крыши и деревянные панели вдоль фасадов домов, большие балконы на южной стороне, на которых герань и петунии в полном цвету разливались, как цветочные водопады. Город был оживлённым местом и летом и зимой, с несколькими подъёмниками, движущимися вверх по почти безлесистым склонам гор. Сейчас летом они возили на вершины гор и холмов туристов и горных велосипедистов, а не лыжников.

Следуя по главной дороге, Джон и Шерлок быстро добрались до центра города, едва не задавив группу туристов с огромными рюкзаками, которые очень «мудро» решили перейти дорогу не по пешеходному переходу, а сразу за поворотом.

— Идиоты, — выругался Джон, поднимаясь в седле, чтобы справиться с высокой передачей велосипеда, потому что он не успел переключиться, сильно нажав обеими руками по тормозам. Ещё тогда, когда они только начинали кататься, он оказался в похожей ситуации. Прямо перед ним с парковки без предупредительных сигналов выехала машина. Тогда, к счастью, всё завершилось благополучно. Джон почти остановился и с трудом освободил левую ногу от педали. Ему это удалось, но, к его великому смущению, велосипед решил наклониться вправо, и так как эта нога оставалась прикрепленной к педали, он рухнул на асфальт. При этом пострадала только его гордость, травм удалось избежать. К счастью, Шерлок воздержался от комментариев. Джон не был уверен, но предположил, что во время одной из своих поездок в одиночестве, тот тоже пережил момент собственной неловкости и публичного унижения, когда не смог вовремя освободить ноги из педалей.

Но сейчас велосипед послушался его, и после короткого рывка на высокой скорости, он догнал Шерлока, который свернул с главной дороги и проехал на велосипеде через мощёную площадь в старой части города. Напротив церкви [7], в ряду старинных домов, резко контрастировавших с более современными зданиями вокруг, приютился небольшой магазинчик. Это была не обычная сеть супермаркетов, а местный продуктовый магазин, похожий на тот, который Джон помнил еще ребёнком, когда гостил у своих бабушки и дедушки за городом. Спешившись и прислонив велосипед к низкой каменной подпорной стене, окружающей церковь, Джон снял шлем и тёмные очки.

— У тебя ещё остались евро? — спросил он. — Не знаю, принимают ли здесь карты. В противном случае, нам сначала нужен банк.

— Посмотри в моём бумажнике, — сказал Шерлок, осторожно ставя велосипед у стены. — Он у тебя в рюкзаке.

— В моём рюкзаке? Эй, есть ли что-нибудь, что ты несёшь сам, кроме своего мобильника, ленивый ты засранец?

— Очевидно, куртку, — с усмешкой ответил Шерлок, указывая на выпирающую заднюю часть своей майки. — Но если рюкзак окажется слишком тяжёлым для тебя, мы всегда можем нести его по очереди. В конце концов, ты и так уже ущемлён в силу своего возраста.

— Я обязательно напомню тебе об этом предложении, как только мы доберёмся до самого крутого подъёма, — прищурился Джон, глядя на Шерлока. — Итак, что мне купить?

**-**

Даже если этот магазин и не был одним из современных супермаркетов, в нём, тем не менее, было всё необходимое, как в большом «Карфуре». Джон понятия не имел, как хозяева разместили все эти товары в одном помещении с низким потолком. Он предположил, что магазин на самом деле был, как Тардис гораздо больше внутри, чем смотрелся снаружи. И хозяйка магазина определённо выглядела так, словно она была из другого времени или измерения: стильно, учитывая наушники, зелёный айпод и футболку с надписью «Тяжёлый рок», и, одновременно, старомодно, из-за завивки 50-х годов и цветастого фартука.

Когда Джон наконец выбрался наружу, нагруженный двумя большими бутылками воды, бананами, морковью, яблоками, багетом и упаковкой сыра Брессо, он увидел Шерлока, сидящего на каменной стенке, вытянув свои невероятно длинные ноги, его кудри были приглажены там, где их прикрывал шлем и торчали под невозможными углами, склеенные из-за пота в других местах. И всё же, несмотря на несколько растрёпанный вид, подчёркнутый по-прежнему раскрасневшимся лицом и потной кожей, его поза и выражение лица были такими спокойными, какие Джон видел у него очень редко. Шерлок выглядел отстранённым и безучастным, но не в своей обычной манере «иногда я не разговариваю целыми днями», а в более мягком и даже более счастливом её варианте. Шерлок сидел совершенно расслабившись, с расфокусированным взглядом, только пальцы прижатые к губам в его обычной позе размышления слегка подёргивались.

Какое-то мгновение Джон просто стоял и смотрел на него, задаваясь вопросом, что же вызвало это странное, умиротворённое настроение, пока не услышал причину. Со стороны главного входа в церковь доносилась музыка. Это была пьеса для нескольких голосов, исполняемая небольшим камерным оркестром струнных инструментов. Джон не узнал эту вещь. Она звучала как нечто очень старинное, напоминая церковную музыку или, временами, Баха, которого Шерлок исполнял на скрипке. Эта музыка обладала похожей глубиной, но казалась гораздо более простой: гармоничной, упорядоченной и несколько торжественной, почти печальной. Она тронула Джона точно так же, как, по-видимому, и Шерлока.

Когда пьеса закончилась, Шерлок на мгновение погрузился в транс, потом пошевелился и вздохнул, а затем слегка повернул голову, осознавая присутствие Джона.

— «Фантазия в диалоге» Адриано Банкьери [8], — сказал он. — Я уже двадцать пять лет жду, когда снова услышу эту пьесу. И разве это не великолепно, несмотря на то, что вторая скрипка и виолончель немного расстроены?

— Двадцать пять лет? — спросил Джон, ставя пакеты с покупками на стену. — Неужели ты не мог найти какую-нибудь запись?

— Я пытался, но ничего не нашёл. Это не очень известная пьеса этого композитора.

— Понятно. А что в ней такого особенного? Она звучит иначе, чем то, что ты обычно играешь на скрипке. Стариннее что ли. А ноты ты уже искал?

— Эта пьеса гораздо старше, того, что обычно играю я. Поздний Ренессанс, раннее барокко. И да, у меня есть ноты. Но поскольку эта музыка полифонична, то её невозможно сыграть на одной скрипке. Даже если бы я записал все голоса, которые могу играть на своём инструменте, мне бы всё равно не хватило альта и виолончели.

— Может быть, мы могли бы спросить их, не будут ли они снова играть эту пьесу, чтобы ты мог записать её с помощью телефона, — предложил Джон. — Если это так важно для тебя.

Пронзительный взгляд серых глаз вызвал у Джона ощущение, что он жук, приколотый под увеличительным стеклом. Он уже собирался пересмотреть свое предложение, когда лицо Шерлока расплылось в широкой и искренней улыбке.

— Ты просто великолепен, Джон! — Вытащив мобильник из кармана майки, он зашагал к церкви, стуча ботинками по тротуару.

Покачав головой и улыбнувшись, Джон принялся раскладывать еду и наполнять бутылки водой. Довольно скоро из церкви снова зазвучала музыка, а через несколько минут появился очень довольный собой консультирующий детектив, выключая телефон. Когда он устроился на каменной стене по другую сторону их импровизированного пикника, музыка заиграла снова. На этот раз это была другая пьеса, более лёгкая по настроению, но, несомненно, из того же периода времени.

— Я специально попросил эту пьесу и был рад, когда они сказали, что могут её сыграть, — сказал Шерлок, сделав глоток воды. — Это «Канцона» Джованни Габриэли [9]. Я играл вторую скрипку в школьном оркестре во время моего первого года в Хэрроу, и она и пьеса Банкьери были частью репертуара.

Джон усмехнулся этому заявлению, протягивая кусок багета, на который он намазал Брессо, а также половинку яблока и морковку, которую он почистил перочинным ножом.

— Ты играл вторую скрипку? Неужели? — поддразнил он Шерлока. — И выжил?

— Это было недолго, — возразил Шерлок с лёгким негодованием. — Они выгнали меня вскоре после нашего первого концерта. Или, скорее, они любезно предложили мне перейти на персональное обучение. Во всяком случае, с самого начала это было безнадёжное предприятие. Но не из-за музыки. Я действительно наслаждался пьесами, которые мы играли, и это должно объяснить, то ничем не прикрытое проявление ностальгии, которое ты только что наблюдал у своего бессердечного друга.

Джон решил не комментировать это заявление. Вместо этого он кивнул.

— Мне кажется, я понимаю, в чём проблема, — рассудительно сказал он. — А другие дети?

— Это была попытка помочь мне «пообщаться» со сверстниками, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Конечно, ничего не вышло. Как будто мне нужна была помощь. Как будто у меня был хоть малейший интерес к общению. В том, чтобы заводить _друзей._ — Он почти выплюнул это слово. — Большинство из них были идиотами: склонными к манипуляциям, избалованными детьми. Я был рад избегать их, когда мог.

— Да, могу себе представить. Но, конечно же, не все они были такими.

— Может, и нет. Но как только к моей персоне был прикреплен определённый ярлык, те немногие, кто отличался умом, больше не беспокоились о «фрике». О, слушай внимательно, этот отрывок просто мастерски написан.

Он замолчал, и Джон напряг слух, чтобы уловить музыку. Он не мог судить об их мастерстве, но ему казалось, что он понимает притягательность этой странно простой, незатейливой и, в то же время, сложной музыки в том, как голоса разных музыкальных инструментов сплетались вместе, создавая напряжение и гармонию.

Они закончили трапезу под звуки еще нескольких пьес того периода, и в какой-то момент их прервал человек в одежде 18-го века, сверкающий напудренным париком, в треуголке, шёлковом жюстюкоре [10], жилете и башмаках с пряжками, который вручил им флаер фестиваля барокко в Валуаре, который будет проходить в конце месяца.

— Они все были одеты в эти костюмы, — сказал Шерлок, внимательно изучая листовку. — Более поздние, чем для того периода, из которого они сегодня играли музыку, но, очевидно, они также исполняют и музыку 18 века. К сожалению, когда начнётся фестиваль, нас здесь уже не будет.

— Может быть, нам стоит поискать место, где исполняют такую музыку, когда мы вернёмся в Лондон, — предложил Джон. — Я знаю, что в церкви Святого Мартина, «что в полях» [11], довольно регулярно проходят подобные концерты.

Шерлок серьёзно посмотрел на него, и в его глазах блеснула едва заметная улыбка.

— Ты что, всерьёз предлагаешь сопровождать меня на концерт классической музыки? Ты?

— Я сопровождал тебя на концерт тинейджерской рок-группы, от которой, как я думал, из моих ушей потечёт кровь, — пожал плечами Джон и усмехнулся.

— Это было для дела, и я велел тебе вставить беруши.

— Даже затычки для ушей не остановили бы их дрянную музыку, расплавляющую мой мозг. Но да, я бы хотел этого. Это не совсем моя музыка, но мне нравится слушать, как ты играешь. Ну, по крайней мере, когда ты действительно играешь что-то, а не просто мучаешь инструмент. И ты всегда можешь отплатить мне тем же, сходив со мной на футбольный матч.

Шерлок удивлённо поднял бровь. 

— А зачем бы мне это делать?

— Из-за стадиона, полного людей, чьи истории жизни ты мог бы продедуцировать, пока я наслаждаюсь игрой. И ещё потому, что я был бы очень признателен тебе за компанию.

Шерлок долго и внимательно посмотрел на него. 

— Ты действительно так думаешь, — сказал он наконец.

— Конечно, да. Я бы не был здесь с тобой, если бы это было не так, не так ли? Как ни странно это может показаться тебе и всему остальному миру, да и мне временами тоже: мне действительно нравится быть рядом с тобой. Ты, кажется, испортил меня для всех нормальных людей, и вот что я тебе скажу, я этому рад. А теперь заканчивай! Нас ждёт ещё один чёртов перевал.

Шерлок ещё некоторое время пристально смотрел на него, прежде чем потянуться за очередным ломтиком яблока. До того как он откусил кусочек, Джон заметил мелькнувшую на его лице улыбку.

_«Ты неуверенный в себе, незрелый идиот с нежностью подумал он, неужели твой огромный мозг не может вычислить, что я влюбляюсь в тебя всё больше и больше? Ты видишь, но не замечаешь, не так ли? Неужели я должен быть ещё более очевидным? Или ты уже давно догадался о моих чувствах и не знаешь, что с ними делать, да и со своими тоже?»_

— И на случай, если ты решил удалить это, ты предложил нести рюкзак на следующем этапе, — добавил Джон, начиная упаковывать остатки еды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация Автора к ней «Фантазия в диалоге» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh02.jpg
> 
> [1] К сожалению именно 12 км в хорошем качестве не нашла, только 4 км) https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/ac/2015_Mountain_pass_cycling_milestone_-_Telegraphe_from_Saint-Michel-de-Maurienne.jpg
> 
> [2]https://www.france-voyage.com/visuals/communes/valmeinier-29661-5_w800.jpg
> 
> [3] Рабобанк (Rabobank) - голландская велокоманда.   
> https://velosprint.ua/2002-large_default/velomajka-nalini-rabobank.jpg
> 
> [4] Форт Телеграф (форт Бервик)был построен между 1886 и 1890 годами как часть системы укреплений Сере де Ривьер.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/1c/Fort_du_Telegraphe.jpg/1920px-Fort_du_Telegraphe.jpg
> 
> [5]https://s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/cycleblaze-resized/122/2323049_6NoYGG_image_2000.jpg
> 
> [6] Видео о Валуаре  
> https://youtu.be/emsVbxJnJOI
> 
> [7]Церковь Успенской Богоматери   
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c8/Valloire_-_%C3%89glise.JPG  
> Гугл карта с церковью и магазинчиком для тех, кто захочет побродить по окрестностям)  
> https://www.google.com/maps/place/Notre+Dame+de+l'Assomption/@45.1662257,6.4293827,18.18z/data=!4m8!1m2!3m1!2sNotre+Dame+de+l'Assomption!3m4!1s0x478a210fd93ac463:0x175596d9560611b2!8m2!3d45.1654144!4d6.4293918


	6. Chapter 6

В целом, их остановка в Валуаре длилась около часа. Когда Шерлок и Джон снова отправились в путь, солнце уже стояло высоко в небе. Несмотря на то, что центр городка находился на высоте более тысячи метров, на солнце стало невыносимо жарко, особенно там, где асфальт уже нагрелся.

К лёгкому удивлению Джона, Шерлок действительно взвалил рюкзак на плечо и, поправив ремни, вскочил в седло. Когда они вернулись на главную магистраль, которая должна была вывести их из центра на шоссе D902, единственную дорогу, ведущую к перевалу Галибье и через него, он оценил потерю веса и давления на спину. До сих пор плечо Джона вело себя на удивление хорошо, если не считать периодических прострелов, когда он слишком энергично брался за руль. Хотя было неприятное ощущение, что после долгого спуска с его резкими нарастаниями ускорения и постоянной нагрузкой на руки из-за торможения, он поплатится за это вечером. Оставалось надеяться, что Шерлок согласится нести рюкзак и при следующем спуске, чтобы не нанести плечу Джона дополнительного вреда.

**\--**

После пересечения небольшой речки Валлуаретт, которая протекала в южной части города вдоль шоссе D902, и по руслу которой предстояло проехать ещё около десяти километров, перед ними предстало бесконечно длинное и прямое дорожное полотно. Дома выстроились вдоль него с одной стороны, а река журчала в каменистом русле с другой. Уклон выглядел… крутым.

— Должно быть, я удалил этот участок пути, — пробормотал Шерлок, снижая передачи и пристраиваясь рядом с Джоном

— И я тоже, — согласился Джон. Хотя он наслаждался отдыхом и возможностью узнать о прошлом своего друга и его музыкальных предпочтениях, теперь придётся расплатиться за час бездействия. Ноги медленно возвращались к активному режиму, и Джон старался найти ритм, который заставил бы мышцы функционировать без боли. Крутой подъём и тот факт, что они начали на его вкус, слишком быстро, не помогали делу.

— Я думал, что самое неприятное место находится дальше, там, где мы покидаем долину реки, и дорога поворачивает на 180 градусов.

— По-моему, это отвратительно, — пожаловался Шерлок, опять поправляя лямки рюкзака.

Так оно и было. В отличие от их предыдущего подъёма, здесь не было никаких изгибов дороги. Они могли смотреть далеко вперёд, отчего подъём казался бесконечным. Здесь не было тени, но было много машин, как местных, так и с иностранными номерами.

Когда, наконец, последние дома городка остались позади, они снова пересекли реку, так что теперь она бежала справа. Было жарко, Шерлок и Джон сильно вспотели. Если не считать редких деревьев, растущих достаточно близко к дороге, чтобы отбрасывать лёгкую тень, они все время ехали под палящим сиянием солнца. Безоблачное небо было ослепительно голубым, и, несмотря на тёплый оттенок стёкол его солнечных очков, пейзаж вокруг казался Джону неестественно резким и контрастным, очерченным со сверхреалистичной чёткостью без тумана или дымки, чтобы размыть очертания того, то что находилось вдалеке. И всё же, пейзаж был поразительно красив — контраст буйной альпийской растительности и голых скал, а также вид более отдалённых горных вершин, возвышающихся со всех сторон.

Если бы не шум проезжающих машин и их тяжёлое дыхание, здесь была бы почти полная тишина. Река практически высохла за летние месяцы, в её русле выстроились скелетообразные деревья, намекающие на мощь воды во время таяния снега. Тем не менее, этот слабый поток воды показался Джону привлекательно прохладным и приятным, причём настолько, что хотелось остановиться и окунуться.

Время от времени до их ушей доносился звон коровьих колокольчиков или мрачный крик хищной птицы, кружащейся в восходящем потоке над горными склонами. В какой-то момент Джон услышал несколько резких, высоких и свистящих звуков. Сначала он приписал их одному из других велосипедистов на дороге, или туристу выше по горной тропе, но Шерлок, как обычно, предложил другое объяснение.

— Сурок, [1] — бросил он через плечо, заставив Джона ухмыльнуться.

— А как получилось, что ты удалил Солнечную систему и сохранил знания об альпийской фауне? — спросил он, заставив Шерлока фыркнуть и, скорее всего, закатить глаза, хотя за тёмными очками было трудно что-либо разглядеть.

— У Майкрофта в детстве была мягкая игрушка — сурок, подарок наших бабушки и дедушки по материнской линии. Он любил её буквально до безумия, так что я застал только довольно потрёпанную её версию. Я был совсем маленьким, но помню, как он рассказывал мне о сурках. Майкрофт использовал шляпку жёлудя, чтобы имитировать их свист, потому что по сей день он не умеет свистеть с помощью пальцев.

Джон тихо рассмеялся.

— Очаровательно. И всё же это не объясняет, почему ты это не удалил. А ты умеешь свистеть на пальцах?

Шерлок издал неразличимый звук. Джон перевел это как «нет», но решил пока не дразнить того по этому поводу.

— Понятно, — сказал он. — А какое животное было у тебя?

— Леопард. И, прежде чем ты спросишь, да, он всё ещё существует. Я не использовал его для экспериментов. Ну, по крайней мере, не делал с ним ничего такого, что могло бы повредить его навсегда.

— Ты проводил эксперименты с сурком твоего брата?

Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся ему через плечо.

— Может быть, и так.

— Ничего удивительного, а? И очаровательно, что ты сохранил своего леопарда. Ай-ай-ай, сантименты, Шерлок?

— Сказал тот, кто до сих пор хранит двух медведей и осла, за которого он годами сражался с сестрой.

— А что я тебе говорил насчёт того, чтобы ты не рылся в моих вещах?

— Я искал шерстяные носки.

— А что не так с твоей коллекций носков?

— В ней нет шерстяных вещей.

— Понимаю. Я полагаю, что мои замечательные зимние носки оказались в одном из твоих экспериментов, потому что тебе нужны были шерстяные волокна или что?

— Нет, они оказались у меня на ногах, потому что они замерзли.

— А потом? Я не видел их в стирке.

— О, они были выстираны, но я решил оставить их себе на всякий случай. Это хорошие носки. Совершенно не модные, но очень функциональные.

— Что ж, приятно слышать, что ты нашёл их полезными.

— Сарказм тебе не идёт, Джон. Ты ведь на самом деле не возражаешь, правда?

Джон фыркнул.

— Я расскажу тебе об этом в другой раз, когда смогу нормально дышать. Давай немного сосредоточимся на езде на велосипеде, ладно?

Шерлок не выглядел слишком недовольным этим предложением. Они замолчали. Джон слегка покачал головой, вспоминая тот разговор. Он не возражал, больше нет. К этому моменту он уже снова привык к тому, что Шерлок «одалживал» его вещи без разрешения.

С другой стороны, всякий раз, когда ему требовалось что-то, что принадлежало Шерлоку, тот никогда не возражал. Теперь у них даже был совместный банковский счет, несмотря на первоначальные протесты Джона, так как он не хотел выглядеть содержанкой, учитывая состояние Шерлока по сравнению с его собственным доходом. Шерлок был удивительно щедр со своими деньгами, и, если не считать его довольно экзальтированного вкуса в одежде и любви к небольшому количеству технических приспособлений, он был очень скромен в своих потребностях. Возьмём еду. В Лондоне было много мест, где они ели бесплатно, потому что Шерлок оказал хозяевам какую-то услугу, но если Джон поначалу думал, что его друг слишком аристократичен и разборчив в еде, то вскоре ему пришлось поменять своё мнение. Когда Шерлок ел, его было не трудно накормить, он был доволен едой навынос или тем, что готовил Джон, даже простым тостом или хлопьями. Джон часто задавался вопросом, на что он жил в течение девяти месяцев, проведённых за границей, и ел ли он нормально хоть раз за всё это время. Судя по тому, как он выглядел по возвращении, Джон сомневался в этом.

Бросив взгляд на русло реки, находящейся теперь в нескольких метрах под ними, и увидев мёртвые стволы деревьев, выбеленные солнцем и морозом, потрёпанные бурными весенними водами, он вспомнил слова Шерлока о том, что он бы не продержался _там_ в одиночестве слишком долго. Видимо так оно и было.

Вздохнув, Джон попытался отогнать эти мысли, сосредоточившись вместо этого на пейзаже. Несмотря на то, что он никогда раньше не бывал в этой части света, в окружающем пейзаже было что-то неуловимо знакомое.

**\--**

— Афганистан или семейные каникулы?

Вопрос Шерлока вывел Джона из задумчивости, заставив его слегка вильнуть в сторону середины дороги.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Ты уже некоторое время смотришь на пейзаж за рекой, едва замечая то, что происходит на дороге. Учитывая, что сейчас мы находимся почти над линией деревьев, а эти каменистые и блёклые склоны с их редкой растительностью имеют скучный вид, и также принимая во внимание твоё отсутствующее, но сосредоточенное выражение лица, очевидно, что ты вспоминаешь о своём пребывании в Афганистане. Ты как-то упомянул, что ваш лагерь какое-то время находился вблизи гор и, ты, вероятно, принимал участие в вылазках в долины.

Джон изумлённо посмотрел на него, а потом слегка улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять. Но в данном случае ты был и прав, и неправ одновременно. Да, сначала мне вспомнился Афганистан, но потом, глядя на эти груды серого камня, я стал думать об Уэльсе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что камни здесь не сланцевые.

Джон закатил глаза.

— Я не такой опытный геолог, как некоторые, но да, я знаю это.

— Значит, это были семейные каникулы? — спросил Шерлок, никак не отреагировав на эту колкость.

— Да. Мне было… кажется, девять лет. Во всяком случае, примерно столько. Мы провели неделю в Гуинете [2]. Поднялись на Сноудон [3] и всё такое, осмотрели несколько замков на побережье, а потом отправились в Блайнай-Фестиниог. [4] Я помню, что Гарри все время жаловалась, потому что погода была довольно… ну, типичная, я думаю. Мелкий моросящий дождь и серое небо весь день. И серыми были дома, и холмы, и гигантские сланцевые груды. Это заставило меня задаться вопросом, как люди могли действительно жить там и не впадать в депрессию через некоторое время, хотя лично я не возражал, потому что был просто восторге от паровоза. Но и там, должно быть, время от времени бывает солнечный свет. Как и здесь. При нём пейзаж выглядит не таким унылым и довольно красивым. Я бы даже сказал шокирующим и заставляющим почувствовать себя очень маленьким.

— Ну, иногда немного тени не помешает, — задумчиво произнёс Шерлок, вытирая рукой в перчатке пот с раскрасневшегося лица. Джон окинул взглядом его руки и ноги.

— Когда мы остановимся в следующий раз, тебе следует нанести ещё один слой солнцезащитного крема. Ты вспотел и в добавок ещё вытер то, что на тебе было, а тени не будет, пока мы не вернёмся в Валуар.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, только слегка кивнул и прибавил скорость, чтобы снова взять инициативу в свои руки.

**\--**

Дорога продолжала идти вдоль реки с небольшими изгибами и постоянным уклоном примерно в восемь-девять процентов. Деревьев становилось всё меньше, пока среди густых и плотно спутанных подушек из ивняка и черники и огромного разнообразия другой альпийской флоры не осталось лишь несколько искривлённых берёз. С тех пор как последние беспорядочно разбросанные домики Валуара оказались позади, дорожное движение усилилось. Мимо них ехало множество машин из разных стран, часто с боксами на крышах и багажниками для велосипедов. Кроме того, появились дома-фургоны и мотоциклы, а также неуклонно увеличивалось число велосипедистов. Девяносто процентов из них ехали на шоссейных велосипедах, но они также встретили несколько человек на горных. Двое молодых людей лет двадцати тащили с собой все своё походное снаряжение в сумках под седлами и в небольшом велосипедном прицепе, но при этом ехали очень быстро. Обогнав их и увидев, как они страдают от жары и тяжёлой физической нагрузки, Джон решил больше не жаловаться на тяжесть их багажа, большую часть которого всё равно нёс сейчас Шерлок.

Единственное, что делало жару терпимой, это лёгкий встречный ветер, дующий с гор. Причем тот, кто ехал первым, должен был крутить педали ещё интенсивнее. Обычно это был Шерлок, потому что он всегда нервничал, если ему приходилось ехать вторым, при этом казалось, что ему трудно сохранять дистанцию. Джон ничуть не возражал против того, чтобы ехать позади. Напротив, он с радостью пропустил его вперёд и воспользовался возможностью отдохнуть от ветра.

Хотя Шерлок мужественно сражался впереди, наблюдая за ним, Джон заметил, как жара, обезвоживание, несмотря на регулярные глотки из бутылки, и общее постоянное напряжение, начали сказываться и на нём. Джон тоже чувствовал усталость. Травма плеча все чаще напоминала ему о своём существовании, сопровождаясь прострелами и жгучей болью. Но то как убывали силы Шерлока тревожило его гораздо больше. В основном Джон винил в этом жару. Обычное для Шерлока, регулярное как часы вращение педалей становилось всё более неравномерным, его скорость замедлилась, и он переходил на более низкие передачи при малейшем увеличении градуса уклона, там где он раньше вставал и мчался в подъём.

Когда они миновали еще один каменный указатель, возвещавший о том, что до перевала осталось десять километров, Джон поднялся с седла, чтобы обогнать своего друга и бросить вызов встречному ветру. Как раз в тот момент, когда он выруливал налево, раздался рёв мотора, на который он не обратил должного внимания, и мимо него промчался мотоцикл, заставив резко затормозить и почти столкнуться с Шерлоком. Тот отшатнулся в сторону, и на короткое ужасное мгновение Джон представил себе, как тот кувыркается вниз по склону и падает в каменистое русло реки далеко внизу. Но Шерлок сумел удержаться в седле, он резко свернул на обочину через обглоданную козами альпийскую растительность, остановился, и в последний момент всё-таки успел освободить ноги от педалей.

— Долбаный ублюдок! — крикнул Джон, поднимая два пальца вверх [5], как только смог выпрямить велосипед и осмелился снять руку с руля. Он тоже съехал на обочину и остановился, его трясло от шока и гнева. — Разве они не видят куда едут? Это не грёбаная гоночная трасса.

— Для многих из них это так и есть, — иронично заметил Шерлок. Он тяжело дышал и, несмотря на раскрасневшуюся от физической нагрузки кожу, выглядел обессилевшим, но возбуждённым от прилива адреналина. Джон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы избавиться от страшного образа, который промелькнул в его голове, когда он думал, что Шерлок упадёт вниз со склона: бледное, с багровыми прожилками лицо, серые глаза, отражающие дождливое небо над головой, волосы, слипшиеся в луже тёмной крови.

Шерлок приблизился на несколько шагов и слегка наклонил голову.

— Я в порядке, Джон, — тихо сказал он, и Джон был уверен, что он каким-то сверхъестественным образом угадал его мысли.

Джон поднял взгляд на друга и коротко кивнул. Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Теперь ты понял, почему я их ненавижу?

— Да, я понял, — ответил Джон, его гнев утих лишь немного. — Чёртов придурок. Я чуть не столкнул тебя с дороги из-за него. И, скорее всего, всё это из-за того, что он хотел произвести впечатление на женщину позади себя. Господи, если бы ты упал со склона…

— Этого не произошло, — твёрдо перебил его Шерлок, бросив на него острый и пронзительный взгляд, который был виден даже сквозь тёмные очки. _«Даже если бы это случилось, то не по твоей вине»_ , читалось в его глазах.

Но Джон не мог успокоится.

— Надеюсь, мы встретим этого идиота на перевале. Я разберу его грёбаный мотор на части.

Шерлок скорчил гримасу, которую Джон знал как «попытку подавить усмешку».

— С нетерпением буду ждать этого момента.

**-**

Оказалось, что им не пришлось ждать так долго. Проехав ещё два километра, они достигли местности План Лаша. Здесь, после почти ровного участка, дорога пересекала реку Валлуаретт по каменному мосту, делала поворот на 180 градусов и начинала взбираться на крутую скалу с уклоном больше чем в десять процентов со множеством крутых и резких поворотов. Для многих велосипедистов это, вместе с последним километром до самого перевала, было самым страшным участком всего подъёма. Даже дома-фургоны и тяжело нагруженные машины с трудом поднимались по склону и спускались вниз, так как дорога была узкой и не имела никаких ограждений. Кроме того, они должны были считаться со множеством велосипедистов, пытающихся подняться по этой дороге.

Учитывая плотность движения, там была небольшая очередь из машин, ожидающих возможность проехать. В том месте План Лаша, где от главной дороги отходили две пешеходные тропы, ведущие в горы, в каменном здании слева от дороги был устроен небольшой ресторан [6]. С затенённой зонтиками террасы, расположенной перед ним, открывался великолепный вид на зрелище, которое представлял собой подъём, и многие велосипедисты, а также обычные туристы, останавливались здесь на отдых.

Не зная наверняка, будет ли ещё одна возможность пополнить свои бутылки в более высокой точке, хотя на карте были отмечены ещё, по меньшей мере, два здания по дороге наверх, Джон и Шерлок остановились у ресторана. После того, как чуть-чуть не случилось несчастье, Шерлок слегка взбодрился, адреналин взял верх над усталостью, но Джон знал, что ему очень нужна передышка перед последней четвертью пути. Зонтики давали хоть какую-то и очень желанную тень. Кроме того, там был небольшой источник, питаемый шлангом от одного из горных ручьев, где можно было бесплатно пополнить запасы воды. Шерлок, избавившись от шлема и солнцезащитных очков, сделал единственную разумную вещь: он подошел к шлангу и на мгновение подставил голову под струящуюся воду, смывая слой высохшей пыли и соли, которые, как чувствовал Джон, покрывали и его кожу тоже. Откинув кудри с лица и разбрасывая во все стороны тяжёлые капли, Шерлок вернулся к их столику.

— Очень рекомендую, — сказал он Джону с такой редкой для него искренней улыбкой. — И пожалуйста, возьми и мои бутылки, хорошо?

— А почему ты сам их не взял?

— Потому что если ты вернёшься, неся все четыре, то можешь не захотеть закрыть их как следует и, возможно, споткнёшься о ступеньку, ведущую на террасу.

— А зачем мне хотеть это делать? Шерлок, ты ведь не перегрелся, правда? — нахмурился Джон.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Вовсе нет, Джон. Мой разум находится в идеальном рабочем состоянии. Но я ещё не закончил. Как только ты споткнёшься, ты сможешь использовать свою безупречную меткость, чтобы вылить их содержимое на того парня и, как я надеюсь, в его тарелку, наполненную спагетти. Узнаёшь его? Или ты считаешь это ребячеством? Ты, конечно, можешь также сломать его мотоцикл, но я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, поскольку французские власти могут не одобрить твой поступок. Он же полицейский, в конце концов, хотя и не из этого округа и в отпуске. С другой стороны, я мог бы применить к нему терапию дедукцией. Есть некоторые вещи, которые, я уверен, он не хотел бы объявлять публично, особенно перед женщиной, которую он взял с собой на прогулку, и на которую он, очевидно, пытается произвести впечатление. Твой выбор.

На самом деле гнев Джона к тому времени уже улёгся, но мысль о том, чтобы натравить Шерлока на этого человека, действительно привлекала его. Шерлок, по-видимому, прочёл его решение на лице, ухмыльнулся и неторопливо подошел к байкеру и женщине. Они были слишком далеко, чтобы Джон мог услышать, что говорит им Шерлок. Во всяком случае, те немногие отрывки, которые он уловил, были произнесены на быстром французском. Но когда он закончил, женщина подняла бокал, выплеснула напиток в лицо байкеру и ушла, несколько голов повернулись в сторону их стола, в то время как байкер сидел с глубоко смущённым видом, вытирая вино с лица. Мгновение спустя он вскочил с проклятием, когда послышался шум мотора и женщина помчалась по дороге обратно в Валуар на его мотоцикле.

— И что же ты ей сказал? — с любопытством спросил Джон.

Шерлок одарил его широкой самодовольной улыбкой и плюхнулся на стул.

— Всего лишь несколько вещей об этом парне.

— Да ладно тебе, Шерлок, что? — требовательно спросил Джон и раздражённо фыркнул, когда Шерлок только покачал головой, а его ухмылка стала ещё шире.

— Ну что ж, пусть будет по-твоему, мистер Хвастун. В конце концов я это выясню. Ты можешь заказать напитки, пока я буду наполнять бутылки. О Господи, что это?

Джон кивнул в сторону дороги, где мимо ресторана проезжал ещё один велосипедист. Шерлок проследил за его взглядом. — Любопытно, — только и сказал он.

— Любопытно? — Джон повернулся к нему, и обе его брови почти коснулись линии волос.

— Очевидно. И практично. Ты не потеешь, как обычно во всей этой своей одежде.

Джон посмотрел на его предельно-серьёзное лицо и захихикал.

— Да, потому что, это красивый и беспроигрышный вариант домашней одежды, — Шерлок тоже улыбнулся. — Тебе тоже стоит попробовать это, добавил он, тихо.

Джон ещё раз хихикнул.

— Ах нет, спасибо. Я предпочитаю носить плавки в бассейне и на пляже. Чёрт возьми, этот парень выглядит так, словно всё лето не носил ничего другого.

— Скорее всего так и есть. Другого способа избежать линий загара не существует.

Джон наблюдал за тем, как почти голый и чрезвычайно загорелый велосипедист, мужчина лет шестидесяти, одетый только в самые новомодные велосипедные ботинки, солнцезащитные очки и чёрные плавки, проехал поворот и поднялся с седла, чтобы преодолеть крутой подъем.

— Он в чертовски хорошей форме, — заметил Джон.

— Он местный, — заявил Шерлок, как будто это всё объясняло.

**\--**

Они провели около получаса на террасе, попивая разбавленный яблочный сок и поедая хлеб и то, что осталось от фруктов, купленных Джоном в Валуаре. Происходящее на дороге было хорошим развлечением, но через некоторое время постоянный ветер, дующий с горных вершин, начал холодить их вспотевшие тела. Заплатив за напитки и нанеся ещё один слой солнцезащитного крема, они снова отправились в путь.

Джон подъехал к крутому участку с некоторым трепетом, но, преодолев первые сто метров, обнаружил, что это не так уж и трудно. Несмотря на уклон, на низких передачах подъём был вполне преодолим, и на нём было чем отвлечься. Во-первых самой дорогой, с резкими и опасными поворотами и крутым спуском к реке прямо у обочины. И во-вторых — граффити Тур де Франс, покрывавшие почти каждый свободный дюйм асфальта. С самого Валуара время от времени им встречались имена и выражения поддержки на разных языках, написанные красочными буквами поперёк дороги, но здесь, на последних километрах одного из самых знаменитых перевалов Тур де Франс, творчество достигло совершенно нового уровня. Люди писали и рисовали прозвища своих кумиров, знаменитые майки и имена легендарных велосипедистов прошлого.

Когда Джон сосредоточил свой взгляд на дороге, а не на сельских пейзажах, от которых захватывало дух ему показалось, что он практически слышит радостные крики множества людей, которые занимали обочины дорог в мае во время Джиро д’Италия почти каждый год с тех пор, как более девяноста лет назад впервые гонка прошла через перевал Галибье. С приливом ностальгии он увидел себя сидящим перед телевизором, слушающим восторженные рассказы отца о Тур де Франс, и почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось, когда волна печали накатила на него. Его отец тоже должен был быть здесь и видеть всё это великолепие.

Подняв взгляд от асфальта, когда он приблизился к следующему крутому повороту, он увидел, что Шерлок слегка сбавил скорость и едет рядом с ним и внимательно на него смотрит.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, и Джон снова ощутил прилив эмоций. Он был уверен, что Шерлок знает, о чём он думал, и для его друга, называющего социопатом, реакция на его эмоциональные переживания была редким случаем. Он знал, что Шерлок по-своему заботится о нём, но большую часть времени он либо не показывал этого, либо не решался сделать это.

Джон коротко, но благодарно улыбнулся ему.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил он совершенно искренне. Шерлок кивнул и прибавил скорость.

— Allez, allez[7], — крикнул он через плечо, заставив Джона ухмыльнуться и тоже ускориться.

**\--**

Проехав около четырёх километров и уже видя вдали перевал и последний крутой склон, они снова прервали свой путь. На самом деле, остановка была незапланированной. Джон до этого уже несколько раз останавливался, чтобы сделать фотографии. За каждым изгибом дороги и выступом скалы открывались новые, потрясающие виды на долину реки Валлуаретт и окружающие горы. А еще он сделал несколько снимков Шерлока, в то время как тот был далеко впереди — крошечная сине-чёрная фигурка на фоне величественного горного пейзажа. Джон не был уверен, какое впечатление произвёл этот пейзаж на самого Шерлока, но сам он чувствовал чрезвычайное смирение и ошеломление в почтительном и благоговейном смысле. Несмотря на то, что ландшафт, как пустыни Афганистана и тёмные закоулки Лондона был потенциально опасен, прямо сейчас, при ярком солнечном свете, когда несколько облаков отбрасывали тени на скалистые склоны холмов, зелёный дёрн и остатки снега в некоторых расщелинах и укромных уголках, он казался не очень угрожающим, а скорее внушающим благоговейный трепет. Глядя на дорогу, извивающуюся, вверх по горам, как огромная серая змея, и зная, какую большУю часть её они уже преодолели силой своих собственных ног, Джон испытывал немалую долю гордости.

Заметив, что Шерлок, ехавший впереди, исчез с дороги, он убрал мобильник в задний карман майки и снова сел в седло. Вскоре Джон обнаружил велосипед своего друга, прислонённый к заросшей травой и цветами насыпи, и его шлем, брошенный на камень на некотором расстоянии от дороги. Решив, что Шерлок пошёл отлить, он подождал немного, отпивая из бутылки и наблюдая за группой велосипедистов, проезжающих мимо. Когда спустя некоторое время он так и не появился, Джон вздохнул, тоже снял шлем и полез на насыпь искать пропажу.

Он нашел Шерлока лежащим на животе на краю небольшой ложбины. В ней собралась дождевая вода и образовала неглубокое болотце, заросшее невысоким камышом, пушицей и множеством других растений, которые Джон не знал. Шерлок держал в руках мобильник и, очевидно, пытался сделать снимки альпийской флоры, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающую обстановку.

Какое-то время Джон просто наблюдал, как тот перемещается туда-сюда, держа телефон и бормоча жалобы на отсутствие надлежащего макрообъектива. Кроме того, он также получил возможность понаслаждаться видом красивого зада и найти некоторое развлечение в том, что Шерлок, по-видимому, удалил тот факт, что земля, на которой он лежал, была довольно сырой.

— Ты заслоняешь свет, — заметил Шерлок, не поднимая глаз.

Джон обошёл болотце и присел на корточки рядом с другом.

— Не знал, что ты интересуешься альпийской флорой. Или это ещё одно твоё оставшееся с детства увлечение?

— Я надеялся найти в этом болоте альпийскую саламандру[8], — пояснил тот.

— Саламандру? — спросил Джон, удивлённо подняв обе брови. — А что в них такого особенного?

— Они редки и очень интересны. Но здесь их нет. Тем не менее, в этом месте есть другие ценные вещи, и одна из них действительно является тем, чем я интересовался в детстве. — Он протянул руку и указал на толстую подушку торфяного мха. Джон наклонился поближе и увидел солнечные блики от крошечных капель влаги, удерживаемых тонкими красными стеблями.

— Росянка, [9] — узнал он. — О, в детстве я тоже любил плотоядные растения. У меня было несколько венериных мухоловок, но большинство из них долго не продержались, потому что Гарри уничтожала их, засовывая в них пальцы. Значит, у тебя они тоже были.

Шерлок сделал ещё один снимок, прежде чем повернуться к Джону, который был захвачен его выражением лица. Он выглядел так, как будто занимался каким-то особенно интересным делом, его глаза сверкали, а взгляд был острым и напряжённым.

— Я их коллекционировал. Когда я стал лучше разбираться в химии, то попытался проанализировать и воспроизвести вырабатываемые ими клейкие вещества.

— Конечно же, ты это сделал. А я только ловил мух и других насекомых, чтобы накормить их, — сказал Джон. — Ты знаешь, что в одной из тропических оранжерей Садов Кью [10] есть целая секция, посвященная насекомоядным растениям? У них есть все виды саррацений, жирянок [11] и росянок. Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Кью?

— Да, несколько раз в детстве и совсем недавно по поводу одного расследования. Правда, последний визит состоялся не совсем во время часов работы, и я не попал именно в эту оранжерею. — Шерлок слегка склонил голову набок. — Мы могли бы сходить туда вместе, — предложил он слегка неуверенно.

— Конечно, — Джон лучезарно ему улыбнулся. — В последний раз я ездил туда с Сарой, и она больше интересовалась гигантскими древовидными папоротниками и другими растениями, которые можно встретить в Новой Зеландии.

При упоминании о бывшей девушке Джона лицо Шерлока слегка помрачнело.

— Значит, Кью это стандартное место, куда ты ходишь на свидания? — спросил он с лёгким раздражением.

Джон опять улыбнулся.

— Это лучше, чем каждый раз обедать в ресторане и ходить в кино. И не нужно покупать цветы.

— Значит, ты не купишь мне насекомоядное растение?

— Будь я уверен в том, что ты не будешь кормить его частями тела, или оно не погибнет от отсутствия ухода, я бы подарил тебе такую штуку. Если только ты не предпочтёшь букет роз.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно рассмеялись. Джон протянул Шерлоку руку.

— Давай, вставай. Прежде чем твои шорты ещё больше пропитаются водой из этого болота. Хорошо, что они чёрные. Белые сейчас выглядели бы… интригующе.

**\--**

Беспокойство Джона о том, что кто-то мог украсть их велосипеды, оказалось необоснованным. Они по прежнему стояли там, где их оставили. Джон заметил, что Шерлок слегка косолапит и теребит свои шорты. Очевидно, они промокли сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Он также понимал, что для случайного наблюдателя тот факт, что они вдвоем возвращались из укромного местечка, а один из них всё ещё поправлял свою одежду, может вызвать определённые мысли. И действительно, пара велосипедистов, проезжающих мимо, послала в их адрес многозначительные смешки, но Джон решил, что ему всё равно. К тому же, их догадки о том, что они с Шерлоком могли бы там делать, были довольно приятными для него.

Джон слегка улыбнулся про себя, вспомнив, как изменилось его отношение к людям, видевшим в них с Шерлоком пару. Он больше не поправлял их и не опровергал предположения, потому что, в каком-то смысле, они были правы. Они были парой даже до исчезновения и возвращения Шерлока. Из всех отношений Джона за эти годы, эти были самыми долгими и продолжительными, а также самыми серьёзными.

Должно быть, он выглядел несколько задумчивым, потому что, бросив быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, обнаружил, что тот наблюдает за ним. Джон поправил тёмные очки и кивнул в сторону перевала, выглядящего как склон между двумя скалистыми вершинами с тонкой линией извилистой дороги, со сверкающими на ней автомобилям.

— Готов к последнему этапу?

Шерлок по-волчьи ухмыльнулся, теребя ремни своего шлема.

— О да.

**\--**

Последний отрезок подъёма почти заставил Джона пересмотреть всю затею. Уклон оставался умеренно крутым, пока они не достигли места, в котором дорога разделялась. Здесь было ещё одно кафе, где путешественники могли отдохнуть. Прямо по курсу дорога уходила в туннель, который вёл через гору и соединялся с дорогой через перевал на другой стороне. Она была закрыта для велосипедистов, которые должны были повернуть налево и следовать по крутому склону и его узким и резким поворотам на последнем километре пути до перевала Галибье.

Глотнув из бутылки, Джон сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся лицом к суровому и пугающему своей крутизной уклону дороги на последнем этапе. Во всяком случае, вид компенсировал боль и усталость. К этому времени с запада появилось ещё больше облаков, отбрасывающих тени на покрытый скудной растительностью ландшафт. Галки кружились на тёплых потоках воздуха перед склонами холмов, их хриплые крики усиливали ощущение отстранённости, вызванное пейзажем. Дорога, по которой они поднялись, была видна почти целиком от План Лаша, а на севере, через просвет между двумя горами, виднелась покрытая снегом громада Монблана, вздымающая свою величественную белую вершину в ореоле пушистых облаков над всеми другими горами в окрестностях. [12]

Тяжело дыша и стараясь не отклоняться вправо всякий раз, когда он ехал рядом с незащищённой обочиной, Джон начал отсчитывать повороты. Осталось ещё три, а теперь уже два. Впереди в поле зрения было небольшое уменьшение уклона, последний извилистый поворот и прямой участок, заканчивающийся автостоянкой прямо на перевале. Оглянувшись через плечо на Шерлока, который на этот раз предпочёл ехать вторым, он увидел его усталую, но гордую улыбку. Протянув левую руку, он подождал, пока Шерлок подъедет и быстро схватил его ладонь, что едва не заставило их обоих столкнуться и упасть из-за низкой скорости. Ухмыляясь, как сумасшедший, Джон отпустил руку Шерлока, и, словно подпитанный приливом эндорфинов, вызванным далеко не только тем, что они действительно преодолели перевал, он ускорился, чтобы преодолеть последние метры в спринте.

Они сделали это. Высота 2642 метра, сообщал большой указатель[13], две тысячи из них они преодолели на велосипеде. И погода не подвела. И воздух здесь был не слишком разреженным, чтобы им нельзя было дышать. И их провизия и приготовления были совершенно правильными. И Шерлок тоже был здесь, и он просто сиял. Даже после успешного решения сложного дела Джон никогда не видел его таким довольным, удовлетворённым и… ну, счастливым? От этого зрелища Джону захотелось схватить его в объятия и поцеловать.

Спешившись и прислонив велосипеды к низкой каменной стене, окаймлявшей парковку, Джон огляделся, чтобы отвлечься от своего сияющего от счастья спутника. Дорога резко поворачивала влево, огибая выступ скалы, а затем снова круто спускалась к перевалу Лотаре и Бриансону. От открывшегося вида захватывало дух. Горы здесь были не так высокие, как Монблан, и только клочки снега в защищённых местах, обращенных к северу, пережили летнее солнце, но, тем не менее, это было умиротворяющее и ошеломляющее зрелище, особенно когда далеко внизу мелькали зелёные долины. [14]

Автостоянка была переполнена туристами. Большая группа велосипедистов только что прибыла от перевала Лотаре и фотографировалась на фоне большого указателя на каменном выступе. Указатель сообщал, что это перевал Галибье и его высоту. Другие указатели показывали направление на Валуар, Сен-Мишель-де-Морьен и Бриансон в соотвествующие им стороны. Дул свежий и довольно прохладный ветерок, но сейчас Джону было слишком жарко, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Однако вскоре им придётся надеть куртки, чтобы не простудиться. Заметив хорошо загорелого велосипедиста в плавках, которого они видели в последний раз у ресторана План Лаша, он заметил, что даже на нём теперь была куртка.

Шерлок стоял рядом с их велосипедами и смотрел на дорогу, по которой они приехали. Джон встал рядом с ним.

— Потрясающий вид, не правда ли? — ошеломлённо сказал он. — И подумать только! Мы преодолели все эти крутые повороты сами. Я больше никогда не буду жаловаться во время наших поездок по Хэмпстеду.

Шерлок улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Джон хлопнул его по плечу.

— Иди сюда. Давайте сделаем то, что делают все туристы. Сфотографируемся с велосипедами перед этим указателем.

К его лёгкому удивлению, Шерлок с готовностью согласился. Они нашли отзывчивую пожилую австралийку, которая согласилась сделать несколько снимков на телефон Джона, а они расположились рядом с указателями после того, как другие велосипедисты покинули это место.

— Очаровательно, — прокомментировала она. — Но придвиньтесь друг к другу поближе, мальчики, или вы закроете надпись. Да, именно так. Ещё чуть ближе. Великолепно. Да, и посмотрите сюда, в камеру. Эй, смотрите сюда! Вы сможете пофлиртовать позже.

Покраснев, Джон оторвал взгляд от Шерлока и почувствовал головокружение, которое нельзя было списать на высоту и недостаток кислорода, которое, скорее всего, было вызвано его близостью и тем фактом, что тот обнял его за плечи. Джон тоже, осторожно положил руку на талию Шерлока, чувствуя, как тот слегка дёрнулся, когда рука Джона коснулась его бока. Это заставило задуматься, не боится ли Шерлок щекотки. Решив отложить исследование этой тайны на более поздний срок, сейчас Джон совершенно бесстыдно позволил себе наслаждаться ощущениями такого близкого гибкого тела. Дыханием, сердцебиением, исходящим от Шерлока теплом и возможностью вдыхать запах смеси пота, солнцезащитного крема, дезодоранта и нагретой солнцем кожи.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя были сомнения относительно этого предприятия, Джон, — раздался низкий рокочущий баритон, когда они оба смотрели в объектив телефона и на улыбающееся лицо австралийки, — но я думаю, ты согласишься, что это оказалось чрезвычайно приятно.

Джон фыркнул и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты просто хочешь услышать, какой ты замечательный и гениальный.

Он почувствовал, как Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не устаю от твоих похвал.

— По крайней мере, ты честен, — кивнул Джон. — Но да, я признаю, что это была одна из твоих самых гениальных идей. Ну же, давай еще раз посмотрим вокруг, прежде чем начнём готовиться к спуску.

Джон сжал бок Шерлока, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот извивается и ошарашено вздыхает. Затем, развернув велосипед, он неторопливо направился к женщине, которая с трудом скрывала улыбку, чтобы забрать у неё телефон. _«О да, Шерлок определённо боится щекотки»,_ — подумал он.

Оглянувшись на него, Джон поймал задумчиво-напряжённое выражение лица друга. Шерлок наблюдал за ним с горящим огнём в глазах, смешанным с собственничеством, гордостью, потребностью и парой других эмоций, которые Джон не сразу распознал. Как только Шерлок заметил его внимание, его лицо приняло обычное тщательно просчитанное выражение, которое появлялось у него когда он пытался скрыть свои чувства. Он даже вытащил тёмные очки из выреза майки и снова надел их.

Джон слегка кивнул самому себе. Сегодня вечером им нужно ещё раз поговорить, если только они не будут слишком усталыми. Как бы ни пугала перспектива обсуждать эмоции с Шерлоком, сейчас Джону было наплевать на это. Они покорили этот чёртов перевал. Разобраться в их, по обоюдному признанию запутанных отношениях, будет не так уж трудно в сравнении с этим. А пока впереди было еще тридцать с лишним километров скоростного спуска на велосипеде. Всё остальное могло подождать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иллюстрация Автора к этой главе, то самое фото на перевале Галибье)  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh03.jpg
> 
> [1] Альпийский сурок  
> http://kirill-anya.ru/2011/france/img/img_1172.jpg
> 
> [2]Гуи́нет (англ. Gwynedd [ˈɡwɪnɪð], валл. Gwynedd [ˈɡʊɨnɛð]) — унитарная административная единица (округ) Уэльса со статусом графства.
> 
> [3]Сно́удон или Ир-Уитва (валл. Yr Wyddfa) — самая высокая гора Уэльса. Высочайшая вершина Великобритании южнее Шотландского высокогорья. Вершина Сноудона известна как Yr Wyddfa (курган) и находится на высоте 1085 метров над уровнем моря. Название «Сноудон» происходит от древнеанглийского Snow Dun, означающего «снежный холм».  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c0/Snowdon_from_Llyn_Llydaw.jpg/1024px-Snowdon_from_Llyn_Llydaw.jpg
> 
> [4] Бла́йнай-Фести́ниог (валл. Blaenau Ffestiniog — «горное укрепление») — небольшой город в округе Гуинет на севере Уэльса с населением в 5000 человек.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/8d/Blaenau_Festiniog073.jpg/1920px-Blaenau_Festiniog073.jpg  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b6/Blaenau_Ffestiniog_railway_station_MMB_01.jpg/1920px-Blaenau_Ffestiniog_railway_station_MMB_01.jpg  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a3/Blaenau_Ffestiniog%2C_Bethania_-_geograph.org.uk_-_88366.jpg
> 
> [5] Показывается указательным и средним пальцами руки, направленными вверх в форме латинской буквы «V». В современных англо-говорящих странах похожий жест, демонстрируемый внешней стороной кисти к зрителю, является грубым жестом выражения презрения.
> 
> [6] Ресторан «План Лаша»  
> https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-w/08/5d/ce/2b/l-auberge-de-plan-lachat.jpg
> 
> [7] Поехали (фр.)
> 
> [8]Альпи́йская салама́ндра или чёрная салама́ндра (лат. Salamandra atra) — вид животных из рода саламандр (лат. Salamandra) отряда хвостатых земноводных.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b2/Alpensalamander_%282%29_bei_Sch%C3%B6llang_im_Allg%C3%A4u.jpg/1920px-Alpensalamander_%282%29_bei_Sch%C3%B6llang_im_Allg%C3%A4u.jpg
> 
> [9] Рося́нка (лат. Drósera) — род плотоядных растений семейства Росянковые (Droseraceae), встречающихся на болотах, песчаниках, в горах — почти на любых видах почв.  
> https://artplants.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/drosera-intermedia-temperate-sundew.jpg
> 
> [10] Короле́вские ботани́ческие сады́ Кью (англ. Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew), или Сады Кью (англ. Kew Gardens)— комплекс ботанических садов и оранжерей площадью 132 гектара в юго-западной части Лондона между Ричмондом и Кьюruen, исторический парковый ландшафт XVIII—XX веков. Сады созданы в 1759 году, в 2009 году отмечалось 250-летие со дня их основания.   
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/78/Flowers_in_front_of_the_Palm_House%2C_Kew_Gardens.jpg/1920px-Flowers_in_front_of_the_Palm_House%2C_Kew_Gardens.jpg
> 
> [11] Сарраце́ния (лат. Sarracenia) — род плотоядных растений семейства Саррацениевые. Назван в честь канадского естествоиспытателя Мишеля Сарразена.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/82/Sarracenia_ne1.JPG
> 
> Жиря́нка (лат. Pinguícula) — род многолетних, реже однолетних насекомоядных растений семейства Пузырчатковые.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/14/Pinguicula_vulgaris.JPG
> 
> [12] http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9807/79355171.73/0_caa53_16df6a43_orig.jpg  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9807/79355171.73/0_caa54_dad2fca8_orig.jpg  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9807/79355171.73/0_caa52_c026ac97_orig.jpg
> 
> [13] Высота 2642 метра  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9796/79355171.73/0_caa40_ce86066d_orig.jpg
> 
> [14] http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9807/79355171.73/0_caa5a_befb95d7_orig.jpg  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9796/79355171.73/0_caa59_41f7f8c0_orig.jpg


	7. Глава 7

Когда они вернулись к велосипедам, стоявшим у стены, поднялся ветер, и Джон почувствовал, что ему холодно в пропитанной потом одежде. Он порылся в рюкзаке и достал ветровку. Шерлок сделал тоже самое.

Двое туристов поднимались по узкой тропинке, ведущей к самой высшей точке Галибье. Джон знал, что в том месте должен быть ещё более впечатляющий вид, чем там, где они стояли сейчас, но как бы ни была заманчива идея последовать за покорителями вершин, было бы полнейшей бессмыслицей пытаться подняться по тропинке с их снаряжением. Велосипедная обувь затрудняла ходьбу даже по асфальту. Подниматься по каменистой тропе было бы самоубийством. Более того, он не собирался оставлять их велосипеды в таком месте, где вор мог бы просто схватить их и бросить на заднее сиденье машины.

И всё же Джон чувствовал странное нежелание так скоро покидать это величественное место, особенно после того, как им потребовалось столько усилий, чтобы добраться сюда. 

— Жаль, что я не захватил с собой настоящую камеру, — задумчиво произнёс он, — и что мы не можем подождать до вечера. Представь себе, как выглядит закат здесь, в горах.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него и поднял бровь.

— Романтическое клише, Джон.

— Ну и что? Кто-то точно также может назвать твою оценку звёздного неба [1].

— Я и не утверждал, что у меня есть иммунитет к этому, — признался Шерлок, явно испытывая лёгкое отвращение от осознания этого факта.

Джон внимательно смотрел на него и улыбался.

— Нет, у тебя его нет, — тихо сказал он, зная, что, несмотря на пылкие заявления об обратном, Шерлоку не были чужды ни чувства, ни романтика. — Ну что ж, пожалуй, нам пора снова отправляться в путь, — Джон сменил тему, чтобы не смущать Шерлока еще больше. — Когда солнце скрывается за облаками, становится довольно холодно, — вздохнул он.

— Температура здесь должна быть градусов на двадцать ниже, чем в долине Арк, — предположил Шерлок. — Минус один градус на каждые сто метров высоты. Согласно прогнозу погоды, сейчас в Сен-Мишеле должно быть около тридцати пяти градусов тепла, то есть, с учётом ветра, у нас здесь чуть больше десяти градусов. А во время спуска будет ещё холоднее.

— Ну что ж, тогда за дело. Дай мне рюкзак.

— Я понесу его сам.

— Неужели?

— Он согревает мне спину.

— Я понимаю. Знал, что у тебя есть корыстные мотивы. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Они забрались на велосипеды, но пришлось пропустить небольшой караван машин, пока дорога снова не опустела. Поёрзав в седле, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, Джон поехал вслед за Шерлоком. Тот склонился над рулём и даже не нажимал на педали, просто позволяя велосипеду проехать стартовые сто метров, пока они не достигли первого поворота. Сейчас справа от них поднимался склон холма. После поворота там будет только пустота. Джон почувствовал прилив адреналина от осознания того, насколько опасной была дорога в некоторых местах, особенно теперь, когда они ехали по ней на большой скорости. О, это должно быть хорошо!

Проехав два крутых поворота и полностью выложившись в них, чувствуя резкий ветер бьющий прямо в лицо, Джон ощущал, как велосипед реагирует на малейшие изменения в его позе, словно это ещё одна часть его тела. Нет, это было не просто хорошо, это было совершенно феноменально: быстро, технически сложно и довольно опасно! Забыв о медленном подъёме в гору, он отпустил тормоза после очередного поворота дороги и промчался мимо Шерлока, возбуждение и восторг овладели им.

В мгновение ока Джон достиг начала последнего крутого подъёма, где дорога, ведущая к туннелю разветвлялась, и поехал дальше, ускоряясь на более прямых участках, пока даже самая высокая передача не оказалась бесполезной, когда он ещё сильнее нажал на педали. Он едва удержался, чтобы не закричать от радости. Это было похоже на освобождение — мчаться вот так, не только для того, чтобы сгладить несколько часов напряжённого подъёма, но и месяцы сдерживаемого напряжения, невозможности поговорить о некоторых вещах, которые его беспокоили, раздражения на соседа по квартире. Прямо сейчас всё это было далеко, как будто ветер и скорость выбили их из головы, и это чувство было чертовски чудесным.

Низко пригнувшись в седле, чтобы уменьшить сопротивление ветра, Джон попытался ехать ещё быстрее, и ему это удавалось до тех пор, пока очередной поворот не заставил слегка затормозить, чтобы не вылететь в кювет и не срезать путь вниз прямо по склону. Свернув на середину дороги, чтобы сгладить поворот, он слишком поздно заметил, что там был слой рыхлого гравия. На короткий, заставивший замереть сердце момент, Джон почувствовал, что задняя шина потеряла сцепление, и велосипед начал скользить, но ему удалось сохранить над ним контроль, слегка изменив баланс и не уступив рефлекторному желанию резко затормозить. Это, вероятно, привело бы к блокировке колеса и ещё большему скольжению.

Адреналин пронзил его, как горячая волна, и он не стал набирать скорость после поворота, чтобы прийти в себя. Каким бы захватывающим ни был спуск с большой скоростью, Джон не был достаточно знаком с маршрутом и бесчисленными поворотами, чтобы рисковать попасть в аварию, особенно теперь, когда он приближался к особенно крутому участку, похожему на стену около План Лаша с его более интенсивным движением.

Сбавив скорость и чувствуя, как волна адреналина слегка спадает, Джон начал ощущать холод, который раньше игнорировал увлечённый скоростью и опасностью. Несмотря на куртку, его грудь и руки были холодными. Граффити «Тур де Франс» на дороге напомнили ему, что профессиональные гонщики часто запихивали _«Экип»_ [2] под свои майки во время спусков, чтобы уменьшить воздействия ветра. _«По крайней мере, стоило взять с собой длинные перчатки»_ размышлял он, осторожно сгибая и разгибая пальцы на прямом участке дороги, где было безопасно на мгновение отпустить тормоза. Они болели от холода и от постоянного напряжения, вызванного торможением. Приближаясь к мосту близ План Лаша, он с тревогой вспомнил, что с тех пор, как они отправились в путь, он не видел Шерлока. Мысль о том, что консультирующий детектив не пытается его догнать или, тем более, опередить, слегка нервировала. Притормозив, когда уклон уменьшился и дорога стала более прямой, Джон рискнул бросить взгляд через плечо вверх по склону. С некоторым облегчением он заметил чёрную куртку Шерлока, серебристый шлем и синий велосипед, который преодолел последний крутой поворот и спускался к мосту, двигаясь гораздо осторожнее, чем можно было ожидать от Шерлока, который так часто был безрассудным.

Джон облегчённо улыбнулся и удивлённо вскрикнул, когда мимо него промчались два велосипедиста, едва не сбив его с ног. Это были молодые люди в красных шортах и майках в красно-белый горошек, которые не позаботились о куртках или другой защитной одежде для спуска с горы. Джон фыркнул, но снова прибавил скорость. Он не собирался позволить им уйти слишком далеко. Не потому, что хотел предъявить претензии, а просто чтобы доказать себе, что может не отстать от них, по крайней мере, на спуске.

Вскоре он понял, что это ему не удастся, потому что эти двое очень хорошо знали местность и, кроме того, ехали гораздо более рискованно, чем осмелился бы он сам. Очень скоро они превратились в две красно-белые точки вдали. Джон проводил их взглядом и решил просто наслаждаться поездкой. Дорога стала довольно прямой, с небольшими и плавными изгибами, что означало, что ему не нужно слишком сильно притормаживать и можно позволить велосипеду просто двигаться вперёд. Из-за слабого попутного ветра и продолжающегося снижения высоты, когда он приблизился к Валуару, холод почти перестал чувствоваться.

Теперь, когда уже не нужно было так пристально следить за дорогой в поисках опасных поворотов или гравия, Джон поднял глаза, чтобы еще раз окинуть взглядом пейзаж, наслаждаясь новой точкой обзора. Слева от себя, в русле Валлуаретты, он заметил группу туристов, безуспешно пытавшихся перейти реку по одному из лежавших там сухих деревьев. Справа от него небольшое стадо коров, испуганное рёвом мотоцикла, с трудом взбиралось по крутому склону, звеня колокольчиками. Он ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, как Шерлок жаловался на свободно пасущихся коров после дела в Дартмуре. Время от времени, мимо Джона проезжали вспотевшие велосипедисты, едущие вверх по дороге ему навстречу и тяжело дышащие, и он испытывал прилив гордости оттого, что уже достиг вершины, которую они только собирались покорить. И, в то же время, он сочувствовал им, зная, что ещё ждёт этих бедняг впереди.

Вспомнив, что хотел сфотографировать остовы деревьев в реке, Джон замедлился, когда добрался до дороги, сворачивающей налево перед первыми домами Валуара. Реку пересекал узкий мост и, к сожалению, он не был приспособлен для шоссейного велосипеда, поэтому Джону пришлось спешиться, чтобы катить его рядом с собой по каменистой поверхности, которая представляла бы собой вызов даже для горного велосипеда. При отсутствии холодного ветра, который сопровождал во время быстрого спуска, жар полуденного солнца обрушился на него, и он быстро сбросил куртку. Оглянувшись через плечо, Джон проследил взглядом за дорогой, стараясь разглядеть Шерлока, но его пока не было видно. Надеясь, что его всегда такой наблюдательный друг заметит его велосипед, он поставил его у перил моста и направился к тропинке, ведущей вниз к воде. Он снова задумался о том, почему Шерлок так отстал от него, надеясь, что тот просто отвлёкся на что-то и остановился, чтобы изучить это, а не попал в аварию.

Его опасения оказались напрасными, потому что, когда он поднялся с берега наверх, с трудом перебравшись через большие камни и обломки деревьев, снова обратив внимание на то, как сильно не подходит его обувь для таких прогулок по бездорожью, то обнаружил Шерлока, стоящего около их велосипедов и снимающего ветровку. Джон уже собирался радостно поприветствовать его и прокомментировать опоздание, когда увидел, что лоб друга прорезала глубокая морщина. Шерлок явно выглядел разозлённым.

— Эй, у тебя были проблемы по дороге вниз? — спросил Джон, когда подошёл к нему. Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него, запихивая куртку в рюкзак с почти грубой силой.

— Да, можно сказать и так, — кипя от ярости ответил он. Теперь настала очередь Джона нахмуриться, недоумевая, что же его так разозлило. Хотя Шерлок часто бывал раздражён и не стеснялся открыто демонстрировать это, он редко впадал в настоящую ярость и ещё реже позволял ей проявляться до такой степени.

— И что же случилось? — спросил Джон с неподдельным беспокойством.

Он буквально опешил, когда Шерлок шагнул прямо в его личное пространство, вперил в него горячий, и пронзительный взгляд.

— Никогда больше так не делай! — угрожающе прошипел он.

Джон смотрел на него в полном замешательстве.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спросил он, вопросительно вскинув брови и подняв руки в знак защиты.

— Что ты пытался доказать?

— Доказать? Ты о чём? Шерлок, к чему ты клонишь, чёрт возьми?

Шерлок раздражённо фыркнул, как бы давая понять, что Джон опять слишком медленно соображает.

— Ты сделал это нарочно, чтобы доказать, что всё ещё способен угнаться за более лихими велосипедистами, не принимая во внимание, что большинство из них ездят по перевалу ежедневно и знают наизусть каждый изгиб и опасный поворот этой чёртовой дороги.

И тут Джона осенило.

— Ты злишься, потому что я немного увлёкся? — недоверчиво спросил Джон. — Ты, который ежедневно рискует своей жизнью, не задумываясь о последствиях? Ты, который исчезает во время расследований Бог знает куда, не сообщая о своём местонахождении? Ты, который не так давно в одиночку набросился на трёх телохранителей криминального авторитета, не дожидаясь подкрепления? Ты жалуешься на то, что я спускался по этой захватывающей горной дороге на не очень большой скорости? Ну же, Шерлок, разве это не попахивает лицемерием, совсем чуть-чуть?

— У лицемерия нет запаха, — возразил Шерлок. — И это совсем другое.

— Да, это совсем другое, потому что в кои-то веки волновался именно ты, верно? — лукаво спросил Джон, наблюдая, как его друг слегка отстранился, выглядя удивлённым и поджал губы.

— Ты мог бы поскользнуться на рыхлом гравии, что в какой–то момент и произошло, и скатиться вниз по склону. Ты мог попасть под машину, или она врезаться в тебя.

— Да, и с тобой это тоже могло бы произойти. Разве ты не считаешь, что я могу позаботиться о себе?

— Только не тогда, когда ты под адреналиновым кайфом.

Джон расхохотался, потому что ничего не мог с собой поделать. Шерлок возмущённо фыркнул.

— Что?

— Ты же не можешь просто признать это, правда?

— Признать что?

— Что ты беспокоишься обо мне.

Шерлок выпрямился, прежде чем снова слегка опустить плечи. Он выглядел задумчивым, и Джону показалось, что он тщательно обдумывает свой ответ — что, конечно, и следовало ожидать, Шерлок должен был быть уверен, что не выдаст слишком много информации о своём внутреннем мире.

Очевидно, найдя подходящий ответ, Шерлок снял солнечные очки и пристально посмотрел на Джона.

— Я всегда беспокоюсь о тебе, — признался он. У Джона сложилось впечатление, что он заставляет себя сохранять зрительный контакт, несмотря на то, что хочет избежать этого, как будто пытаясь доказать свою точку зрения. Эта борьба с самим собой была ясно видна на его лице. Конечно, сейчас они говорили об эмоциях, и неудивительно, что Шерлок чувствовал себя неуютно и совершенно не в своей тарелке. И всё же, на этот раз он не пытался тянуть время, а сразу признался в чём-то глубоко личном. Зная Шерлока, Джон оценил этот жест по достоинству. Потребовались месяцы борьбы, чтобы заставить того начать раскрываться, часто с помощью подкупа и шантажа. Самой сильной угрозой Джона было то, что он снова уедет, и на этот раз навсегда.

— Похоже, это последствия моего пребывания за границей, — продолжал Шерлок, говоря со скоростью, обычно приберегаемой для самых сложных умозаключений. Слова выплёскивались наружу, как бурлящая и живая вода в каменистом русле Валлуаретты под ними. — Над тобой нависал смертный приговор, и я не знал, достаточно ли того, что я делаю, чтобы защитить тебя. Приходилось всё время следить за новостями из Лондона, я боялся единственного телефонного звонка или сообщения, которое скажет, что все зря, что либо они тебя поймали, либо произошёл несчастный случай, либо…

Он прервал себя и полуотвернулся, тяжело вздохнув.

— Или? — мягко спросил Джон, тронутый признанием друга.

— Или что ты покончил с собой, — последовал тихий ответ, взгляд серых глаз был направлен вниз на реку, пока не вернулся назад к Джону. — Это был мой самый большой страх из всех.

Джон тихо присвистнул.

— Господи, Шерлок. — Он сглотнул, прежде чем протянуть руку и слегка коснуться плеча друга. Шерлок на мгновение напрягся, но вскоре снова расслабился, хотя и выглядел так, как будто ему было неуютно. Джон приписал это не прикосновению, а тому факту, что они внезапно оказались на опасной, неизведанной территории. На которой жили драконы.

Ни время, ни место не подходили для этого разговора, но наступит ли оно когда-нибудь, это правильное время? _«Значит, так тому и быть»_ , подумал Джон. Он глубоко вздохнул, бессознательно и очень легко проведя большим пальцем по выступающей ключице Шерлока.

— Послушай, — серьёзно сказал он, — я повидал в своей жизни много всякого дерьма, и кое-что из этого меня действительно достало. Думаю, мне нет нужды говорить тебе, что одной из этих вещей было наблюдать, как мой лучший друг прыгает с крыши этого проклятого здания. Но я никогда всерьёз не думал о том, чтобы покончить с собой. Я оплакивал тебя, я был в довольно сильном отчаянии в течение долгого времени. Находиться рядом со мной в то время было совсем не весело, даже несмотря на то, что все, кто терпел меня, изображали довольные и приятные выражения на лицах. Но я продолжал бороться и делал бы это до тех пор, пока боль не стала бы более терпимой, позволила бы двигаться дальше. И я совершенно определённо не пытался покончить с собой сегодня, во время этой опасной езды, — Джон облизнул губы. — Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться. Вообще-то, я удивлён, что ты не попытался догнать меня, учитывая твою собственную смесь безрассудства и иногда нелепого желания быть первым. Вот что я тебе скажу: до конца спуска ты можешь ехать впереди, а я обещаю вести себя хорошо, ехать медленно и следовать за тобой по пятам, как всегда. В любом случае, дорога вниз от перевала Телеграф слишком извилиста для гонок.

Шерлок коротко кивнул.

— Аккуратно и медленно? — уточнил он, и Джон с облегчением увидел искорку смеха в его глазах. — Мы всегда впадаем в крайности, не так ли?

— Просто чтобы ты больше не нервничал, потому что, на самом деле, ты явно слегка боишься крутых поворотов, — усмехнулся Джон,

Шерлок удивлённо поднял бровь.

— Серьёзно, Джон, я начинаю думать, что ты слишком много находился на солнце сегодня и перегрелся.

— Эй, напомни мне, кто здесь доктор, — лукаво ухмыльнулся Джон и Шерлок тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Я и не знал, что ты специализируешься на выявлении странных фобий.

— С тех пор как я переехал к тебе, я стал настоящим экспертом.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и захихикали, пока внезапно Шерлок не опустил взгляд, сглотнул и прикусил губу, что Джон истолковал как признак нервозности. Слегка нахмурившись, он попытался понять причину перемены в его настроении и внезапно осознал, что его рука всё ещё лежит на плече Шерлока и поглаживает ключицу. Щеки Шерлока раскраснелись от спуска, но румянец, проступивший на скулах и поднявшийся до ушей, по-видимому, был вызван совсем другим.

Джон почувствовал, как участилось его собственное сердцебиение. Он облизнул губы и решительно, по-мужски крепко сжал плечо Шерлока, сопротивляясь искушению провести пальцами по его горлу и поиграть с нелепыми, застывшими от соли кудрями, выглядывающими из-под шлема.

— Поехали, пока эта кучка идиотов-водителей, которых мы обогнали незадолго до План Лаша, снова нас не догнала.

Снова кивнув и слегка откашлявшись, Шерлок отступил назад, поигрывая солнечными очками.

**\--**

Сразу после полудня движение в Валуаре было ещё более оживлённое, чем утром. Они решили не останавливаться в нём, а двигаться дальше. На первых же метрах подъёма на перевал Телеграф ноги Джона буквально завопили от боли. После долгого спуска он восстановился, но изменение ритма движения заставило мышцы протестовать. Шерлок, который по-видимому тоже чувствовал неприятные ощущения в перенапряжённой мускулатуре, ехал очень медленно на низкой передаче, кручение педалей и дыхание явно девались ему с трудом. Теперь, когда они спустились достаточно низко, послеполуденный зной обрушился на них со всей силой, и разгоряченный воздух от асфальта поднимался вверх, обволакивая и заставляя обоих чаще тянуться к бутылкам с водой.

К счастью, после первоначального очень крутого начала подъёма уклон вскоре уменьшился до комфортных четырех-пяти процентов и был таким до тех пор, пока они вновь не достигли перевала Телеграф. Рядом с травянистым холмом, где разветвлялась пешеходная тропа, ведущая к форту, они остановились, так как с этого места открывался великолепный вид на долину Арк, расположенную далеко внизу и уже частично погружённую в тень.

И снова Джон посетовал на тот факт, что в его распоряжении был только телефон, чтобы сфотографировать окружающий пейзаж, теперь сияющий золотистыми послеполуденными тонами, которые, казалось, смягчали суровый внешний вид гор. В конце долины едва различимо виднелась голубая вершина. Джон прикинул, что это место уже находится за итальянской границей, и мысленно сделал себе заметку посмотреть его название на карте, как только они вернутся в отель.

— Мы должны поехать туда завтра, — прервал его размышления голос Шерлока.

— А? Поехать куда? В Италию?

— Не в Италию, а вон туда, наверх.

Повернувшись к нему и следуя взглядом за его вытянутой рукой, Джон посмотрел через долину на их старую знакомую, Круа-де-тет.

— Сомневаюсь, что есть нормальная дорога, ведущая в гору, — задумчиво произнёс Джон.

— Конечно, её нет, — ответил Шерлок своим обычным чётким тоном, который говорил о том, что он теряет терпение потому что Джон, очевидно, недостаточно быстро улавливает то, что он хочет сказать. — Но в лесу есть дома, а это значит, что должны быть и другие способы добраться до них. Видишь вон тот шпиль? Вчера, пока ты был не в духе, я взглянул на карту и увидел, что на полпути к вершине горы есть часовня. Подъём должен быть преодолимым, даже не смотря на наличие короткого участка с уклоном в девятнадцать процентов.

Джон решил воздержаться от комментариев по поводу того, что он «был не в духе».

— Ну что ж, я полностью за то, чтобы завтра снова проехаться на велосипеде, если нам захочется этого. Вообще-то я подумывал о том, чтобы отправиться на перевал Гландон и Круа-де-Фер, ведь итальянцы с таким энтузиазмом говорили о нём. Но, учитывая, что нам придется сначала спуститься в долину к городу Сен-Жан-де-Морьен, чтобы потом добраться до вершины, предпочитаю поехать куда-нибудь поближе. Меня определённо не прельщают велосипедные прогулки по главной магистрали долины. Но давай посмотрим, как мы будем чувствовать себя завтра, хорошо?

— Тебя беспокоит плечо? — окинул его оценивающим взглядом Шерлок. Джон пожал плечами.

— Да, оно периодически напоминает мне о своём существовании, и я думаю, что предстоящий спуск не улучшит ситуацию. Постоянные толчки и торможение это не совсем то, что доктор прописал. Но всё будет хорошо, если я смогу принять приличный душ и хорошенько выспаться.

Шерлок снова кивнул, и Джон задумался, что же происходит в его гениальной голове.

— А вода ещё осталась? — спросил он.

— Полбутылки. Дать тебе?

— Да, мои бутылки почти пустые.

Они разделили то, что осталось от запаса воды Шерлока, и Джон по достоинству оценил тот факт, что теперь им предстоит только спуск вниз.

— Вечером нам снова нужно будет зайти в магазин, хотя бы за напитками, — сказал он, когда они сели на велосипеды. — У нас ещё осталось кое-что со вчерашнего обеда, что мы могли бы съесть, если только ты не хочешь сходить в ресторан.

По отсутствующему выражению его лица Джон понял, что Шерлок на самом деле его не слушал, и решил оставить эту тему до тех пор, пока они благополучно не доберутся до долины.

**\--**

Как он и ожидал, двенадцать километров вниз по крутым изгибам и извилистым поворотам перевала Телеграф оказались более трудным испытанием, чем спуск с его старшего брата. Многие повороты были гораздо уже, и их приходилось проходить осторожно из-за попадавшихся тут и там камней на асфальте. Спуск требовал постоянного торможения и перехода на более низкую передачу, для того чтобы иметь возможность снова ускориться после этого. Кроме того, постоянное мерцание в глазах из-за чередования яркого солнечного света и тёмной тени от деревьев давало нагрузку на глаза и снижало концентрацию внимания. Движение по-прежнему было оживлённым, многие машины двигались в их направлении и перегружали и без того сложные повороты, на которых некоторые велосипедисты замедлялись почти до скорости пешеходов.

К тому времени, когда они добрались до первых домов на окраине Сент-Мартина, у Джона болели пальцы, руки и плечи, и он с нетерпением ждал момента, когда сможет отстегнуть ноги от педалей, чтобы наконец-то снова размять их.

Согласно уговору и уже попрактиковавшись на подъёме на Телеграф, Шерлок ехал впереди, и, когда Джон не был сосредоточен на дороге или мысленных проклятиях, адресуемых неумелым водителям, то украдкой поглядывал на его элегантную фигуру, наклоняющуюся на поворотах, с мелькающими на ней тенями деревьев и солнечными бликами, жалея, что у него нет камеры, установленной на руле, чтобы запечатлеть это зрелище и сохранить его для потомков.

**\--**

Когда они наконец снова пересекли реку Арк, Джон вспомнил свои утренние ощущения — смесь возбуждения и страха перед перспективой провести следующие два часа поднимаясь на велосипеде в гору. Теперь же его усталость сменилась приливом торжества. Они действительно сделали это. Ехавший перед ним Шерлок оглянулся через плечо. Увидев выражение лица Джона, уголки его рта дёрнулись в улыбке.

— «Карфур»? — спросил он.

В супермаркете Джон купил столько воды, сколько поместилось в рюкзаке, а Шерлок остался снаружи с велосипедами. У них по-прежнему оставалась еда для импровизированного ужина, и на мгновение Джон задумался о том, чтобы купить пива, потому что идея об этом холодном напитке казалась чрезвычайно приятной, учитывая его страдающее от жажды усталое, но счастливое состояние. Кроме того, он с нетерпением ждал возможности попробовать какое-нибудь местное пиво, но, к своему разочарованию, обнаружил, что, кроме нескольких сортов бельгийского пива, все остальные уже раскупили. Очевидно, сегодня вечером у кого-то была вечеринка. Со вздохом он схватил две бутылки охлаждённой кока-колы.

— У нас ещё осталось вино, — встретил его Шерлок на выходе из кондиционированного пространства супермаркета на изнуряющую жару автостоянки. — На случай, если тебе сегодня захочется выпить.

— А с чего ты взял, что мне этого захочется? — спросил Джон, протягивая ему бутылку колы.

— Ты провёл в магазине довольно много времени, что указывает на то, что ты что-то искал. Учитывая наше в некоторой степени обезвоженное состояние, то какой-то напиток, кроме воды, поскольку ты уже знал, где её найти со вчерашнего визита в магазин. Я знаю, что ты иногда любишь выпить пива после физической нагрузки, привычка ещё с тех лет, когда ты занимался регби или, возможно, это связано с тем, что твоё тело требует электролитов, которые этот напиток безусловно содержит (хотя, конечно, есть более здоровые варианты, если тебе нужны только они). Итак, это было пиво. Опять же, ты знал, на какой полке его искать, потому что вчера мы купили вино, поэтому время, которое ты там провёл, было потрачено не просто на поиски, а скорее на то, чтобы решить, нравится ли тебе какой-то из оставшихся нескольких сортов пива или нет.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что там осталось всего несколько сортов?

— Потому что, когда мы приехали, у касс стояло несколько человек с большим количеством пива, и я подслушал, как двое подростков жаловались, что у них осталась только «Стелла» и ещё какой-то сорт, который они не любят.

— Ну, в таком возрасте им вообще не следует пить, — заметил Джон, протягивая Шерлоку бутылку, чтобы тот стукнул об неё своей, что он и сделал, бросив на друга вопросительный взгляд.

— За перевал, — объявил Джон. — И весьма замечательный день.

Шерлок улыбнулся и сделал большой глоток.

— За хорошую компанию, — сказал он.

— И за это тоже, — широко улыбнулся Джон и застонал, расправив плечи. — Боже, мне нужно принять душ, — признал он, проведя рукой по лицу, на котором высохшие пот и пыль превратились в подобие маски.

**\--**

Прежде чем насладиться душем, Джон получил ещё одну незапланированную физическую нагрузку, большая часть которой состояла из подъёма и спуска по наружной металлической лестнице отеля в поисках ключа от гаража для велосипедов. Даже в обычной обуви это было бы проблематично, а в велосипедной вообще не радовало. Учитывая тот факт, что Джон проделал это не один раз (подняться чтобы взять ключ, снова спуститься в гараж, а затем подняться в свой номер), а в общей сложности не меньше семи, потому что какой-то идиот, отправившись кататься на велосипеде взял ключ с собой, а запасной ключ не подошёл, потому что он был от старого замка. Единственный человек с действующими запасными ключами сначала не отвечал на телефон, а, наконец, перезвонив, сообщил персоналу отеля, что он в настоящее время находится в Модане. И ему потребуется некоторое время, чтобы вернуться.

Джон ругаясь, спустился по лестнице, чтобы сообщить Шерлоку о задержке, и застал его беседующим с итальянцами, которые только что открыли гараж и ставили туда свои велосипеды.

— А ключ был у них? — спросил Джон, изо всех сил стараясь держать свой голос под контролем.

— О нет, — беспечно ответил Шерлок, вытаскивая бутылки из держателей и ставя велосипед на одну из стоек. — Я вскрыл замок. Это было совсем не трудно, несмотря на отсутствие надлежащих инструментов. Они действительно должны подумать о том, чтобы заменить его на более надёжный.

— Да, ты можешь им об этом сказать. И очень мило с твоей стороны гонять меня вверх и вниз по этой чёртовой лестнице, чтобы найти работающий ключ. Разве ты не мог вскрыть замок перед моим вторым походом наверх?

— И лишить тебя такой тренировки?

— Ой, да заткнись ты. Сейчас я собираюсь принять душ. И если ты не сможешь снова запереть дверь с твоими безукоризненными преступными способностями, ты можешь подождать здесь, пока из Модана не вернётся тот парень с запасными ключами.

**\--**

Очевидно, Шерлок действительно ждал этого парня, потому что Джон уже закончил принимать душ, когда услышал, как открылась дверь в номер. Он решил не торопиться выходить из ванной, чтобы заставить Шерлока ещё немного подождать. Его велосипедная одежда нуждалась в ополаскивании, так как ней были видны следы соли. Ванная комната была небольшая и Джон задумался, куда бы потом всё повесить для просушки.

Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Джон увидел, что поездка оставила свои следы. Его щеки всё ещё пылали, а нос покраснел сильнее, чем следовало бы, едва избежав настоящего солнечного ожога. Он проверил руки и ноги, похвалив себя за то, что так упорно настаивал на применении солнцезащитного крема с высоким фактором защиты. Линии загара были видны более отчетливо, но это не выглядело так, как будто он «сгорел». И он тут же подумал о Шерлоке с его гораздо более белой кожей.

Вспомнив, что он оставил одежду на кровати, Джон обернул полотенце вокруг талии и вышел из ванной. Шерлок стоял у окна, очевидно проверяя почту на телефоне.

— У нас ещё остался гель с алоэ? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз.

— Да, в моей сумке, — ответил Джон. Плечи Шерлока покраснели сильнее, чем следовало бы, так же как и щёки, за исключением того места, где раньше находился ремешок шлема. Взяв в одну руку одежду, другой рукой Джон вытащил тюбик с гелем и швырнул его в сторону своего друга. — Лови!

Джон замер в дверях ванны, услышав тихое ворчание и грохот. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Шерлок полез за кровать, чтобы поднять тюбик с пола.

— Ты его не поймал, — удивлённо сказал Джон. Шерлок фыркнул.

— Очевидно. — Трудно было что-то разобрать на фоне света из окна за спиной Шерлока, но Джону показалось, что по его щекам пробежал слабый румянец, видный даже на фоне загара.

— Ты всегда ловишь то, что я тебе бросаю, — сказал Джон, по прежнему поражённый этой уникальной неудачей. — В большинстве случаев ты даже не смотришь на этот предмет. Ты просто ловишь и всё. Молниеносная реакция.

Глаза Шерлока сузились, но затем он пожал плечами и начал возиться с крышкой тюбика.

— Может быть, я отвлёкся, — пробормотал он, и теперь Джон был уверен, что он покраснел. Чёрт возьми, он даже прикусил губу и выглядел при этом очень молодым, застенчивым и абсолютно очаровательным. На лице Джона появилась улыбка, и он даже не потрудился её скрыть.

— Должен ли я рискнуть и высказать предположение, что именно тебя отвлекло?

Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд, прежде чем снова посмотреть на гель в своих руках.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты этого не делал.

— Как скажешь, — Джон тихо рассмеялся. — Тогда мне, наверное, лучше одеться.

— Да, так будет лучше.

**\--**

Пока Шерлок принимал душ, Джон плюхнулся на кровать и рассматривал фотографии, снятые им во время сегодняшнего путешествия. Он улыбнулся с лёгким недоверием, когда дошёл до сделанных на перевале, на которых была видна извилистая дорога, усеянная тут и там крошечными машинами. Им всё-таки удалось проехать на велосипеде все эти крутые повороты. Его охватило приятное и тёплое чувство гордости. Затем он добрался до фотографий, сделанных австралийкой, на которых он и Шерлок стояли перед дорожным указателем и тепло превратилось в жар.

Тогда он этого не заметил, но Шерлок, не отрываясь, снова смотрел на него тем самым обжигающе пристальным взглядом, пока сам Джон улыбался в камеру. Он тяжело вздохнул. Но что же с этим делать? Поговорить с Шерлоком о его чувствах? Да, конечно, он вполне мог себе представить, как это будет происходить. Он сделал это вчера, и ничего не изменилось. Ждать, пока Шерлок сам начнёт этот разговор? Навряд ли это вообще когда-нибудь произойдёт

— Ты оставил свой шлем в душе, — голос Шерлока прервал его размышления, и он выключил телефон.

— Да, мне пришлось его помыть. Соль въелась в ремешки. Надеюсь, ты тоже сполоснул свою форму.

Судя по выражению лица Шерлока, он этого не сделал. Он был одет в свою обычную одежду — чёрные брюки и светло-серую рубашку с длинными рукавами, но без носков и ботинок. Его причёска представляла собой беспорядочную путаницу мокрых кудрей.

Джон вздохнул и встал с кровати, его плечо сразу запротестовало против этого движения. Должно быть, он слегка поморщился, потому что заметил, как изменился взгляд Шерлока.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, осторожно двигая левой рукой. — Как твои солнечные ожоги?

— У меня нет…

— Я вижу. Значит, гель с алоэ тебе был нужен для волос?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Как ты можешь видеть мои плечи немного покраснели, как и некоторые части лица. Но я не чувствую сильного жара и боли, так что завтра всё должно быть в порядке. Удовлетворён?

— Да, — сказал Джон, хотя предпочёл бы ещё раз взглянуть на руки Шерлока, которые на самом деле выглядели ужасно красными. Он вошёл в ванную, чтобы прополоскать велосипедную форму Шерлока и попытаться найти для неё место.

— Как насчёт обеда? — крикнул Джон из ванной. — Я умираю с голоду. Хочешь съесть остатки вчерашнего или пойдём куда-нибудь?

— Давай останемся здесь, — ответил Шерлок. — Я не хочу сидеть и ждать, пока нам принесут еду.

— То есть ты тоже голоден? О чудо!

— Очень смешно, Джон.

По правде говоря, Джон был вполне доволен перспективой того, что ему не придётся снова выходить на жару, так как на улице по-прежнему было больше тридцати градусов. Они отнесли еду, питьё и ноутбук Шерлока в холл отеля и уселись за столик. Итальянцы собрались вокруг телевизора. Там шёл футбол, какой-то товарищеский матч с участием итальянской и голландской команд. Джон некоторое время смотрел его поверх их голов, но поскольку комментарий был на французском, он не видел особого смысла продолжать. Джон взял себе пива в баре, спросив Шерлока, не хочет ли тот чего-нибудь, но тот отказался. Он открыл свой ноутбук и хмуро уставился на экран.

— Что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Джон, возвращаясь к столу.

— Лестрейд прислал мне письмо. И отправил смс. И дважды пытался дозвониться.

— О? Новое дело?

Шерлок нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Не уверен. Лестрейд думает, что это продолжение старого. Очевидно, дело о краже произведений искусства было раскрыто не до конца.

— Неужели? Что произошло?

— У человека, который, принимая во внимание все имеющиеся у нас улики, должен был стать главным подозреваемым, оказалось очень твёрдое алиби. А вчера в галерее «Тэнкс» музея «Тейт Модерн» [3] обнаружили новое тело. Лестрейд только что прислал фотографии по почте.

— Как кто-то мог убить эту женщину в галерее? Это такое оживлённое место.

— Тело было найдено незадолго до закрытия музея. В помещении работало несколько видеоинсталляций, но свет был выключен. Тело было посажено на одну из подушек и прислонено к одной из инсталляций. Никому и в голову не пришло задуматься, почему она сидит там так долго, поскольку очень часто люди, уставшие от прогулок по Лондону, приходят туда, чтобы «расслабиться». Работники музея стали подозревать что-то, только когда не дождались ответной реакции, окликнув её.

— Так что же заставляет предположить, что это было убийство? — спросил Джон. — Это мог быть сердечный приступ.

— Да. Но, как ты видишь, женщине было около двадцати пяти лет, никаких признаков употребления наркотиков, никаких видимых факторов риска, которые указывали бы на повышенную опасность развития сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний.

— Аневризма?

— Возможно. Или аллергическая реакция. Или отравление.

Джон молча кивнул. И то и другое казалось хорошим объяснением. Лестрейд, похоже, с самого начала подумывал о том, чтобы привлечь Шерлока, потому что велел криминалистам сфотографировать жертву в том положении, в котором она была найдена, без каких-либо изменений в позе. Только освещение в комнате было увеличено. Молодая женщина сидела с закрытыми глазами и выглядела умиротворённой. Только бледность ее кожи, подчёркнутая резким неоновым светом, и расслабленность рта свидетельствовали о её смерти. Она была одета обыденно, в джинсы, кроссовки и футболку, солнечные очки заменяли ободок для волос.

— И Лестрейд считает, что она связана с другими жертвами? — поинтересовался Джон.

— По всей видимости.

— А что думаешь ты?

— На данный момент у меня слишком мало информации, но тот факт, что её нашли в крупной художественной галерее, вызывает определённые подозрения. Вскрытие должно состояться завтра утром. Сумочки при ней не нашли. В кармане брюк у нее лежал проездной и гигиеническая помада «Лабелло», но ни кошелька, ни мобильника у неё не было.

— Значит будем ждать?

— Да.

Джон вернул ноутбук другу и приподнял бровь.

— Отсюда ничего невозможно с этим сделать, не так ли? — поддразнил его Джон. В ответ Шерлок раздражённо фыркнул. Джон кивнул на еду.

— Ты в режиме «на расследовании» или всё-таки поешь?

Шерлок настороженно посмотрел на накрытый стол.

— Дозаправка горючим сейчас, пока нет результатов вскрытия? — подначил его Джон.

— Ты ведь просто так не отступишься, правда? — спросил Шерлок, но в глазах мелькнул намёк на улыбку.

— Ни за что, — ответил Джон, широко улыбаясь и протягивая Шерлоку хлеб, кусочек салями и половинку персика. Тут ему в голову пришла мысль. — А как насчёт завтрашнего дня? Ты хочешь уехать на день раньше чем планировалось?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Поскольку мы все равно ждем вскрытия, ещё один день не будет иметь значения. Лестрейд ждёт, что данные станут известны в течение утра, а это значит, что поездка на велосипеде после этого будет полезна для обдумывания ситуации. Ты же знаешь, как езда на велосипеде помогает мне думать.

Джон склонил голову набок, наблюдая за другом.

— Но ведь это не единственная причина, верно?

— А какие ещё могут быть причины?

Джон слегка улыбнулся.

— Тебе здесь нравится, да? Ты просто наслаждаешься всем этим. Если бы это было не так, мы бы уже сидели в поезде, идущем до ближайшего аэропорта. Но ты не спешишь на место преступления, ты даже продолжаешь придерживаться первоначального плана, несмотря на то, что появилось заманчивое и каверзное дело. Ты даже не стал делать выводы о жертве, ну, по крайней мере, не вслух. Хотя я уверен, что ты сделал это в голове.

Шерлок поднял голову и смерил его долгим взглядом.

— Как я уже сказал, если мы срочно помчимся в Лондон это делу не поможет.

— Конечно, если ты так говоришь, — улыбка Джона стала ещё шире, когда он посмотрел на друга. — Спасибо, — искренне сказал он.

— За что? — нахмурился Шерлок.

— За то, что мы остаёмся. За… я не знаю… что ты не ставишь Работу на первое место.

Показалось, что щёки Шерлока окрасил слабый румянец.

— Всё равно сегодня вечером мы бы не смогли улететь, — заявил он. — Я проверил.

— Конечно, ты это сделал, — тихо рассмеялся Джон. — Вина?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я продолжу пить воду. В конце концов, я занят расследованием.

**\--**

Остаток обеда прошёл в дружеском молчании. В какой-то момент итальянцы пришли в восторг, потому что их команда забила гол голландцам. Внезапно Шерлок закрыл ноутбук, после того как долго смотрел на экран, очевидно, выстраивая в голове несколько теорий. Однако он всё же поел, причем с большим аппетитом. Вдвоём друзья уничтожили остатки обеда, не считая вина, которое Джон выпил всего полбокала. Затем Джон сходил в номер за картой и посмотрел маршрут, предложенный Шерлоком на следующий день. Это было не так уж далеко и не так высоко, но дорога, по видимому, имела несколько крутых подъёмов, самым печально известным и трудным из которых был последний, ведущий к часовне. Джон также поискал гору, которую видел с перевала Телеграф, но обнаружил, что не может определить, по карте какой именно это был пик.

К тому времени, как матч закончился, Джон уже начал чувствовать усталость, которую раньше по-видимому сдерживал голод. Шерлок тоже выглядел усталым — он уже дважды зевнул.

Джон отнёс грязные бокалы назад в бар и взял карту и ноутбук.

— Пойдём, пока ты не заснул за столом, — позвал он.

Это заставило Шерлока нахмуриться, но, тем не менее, он встал и последовал за ним в номер. Шерлок только начал чистить зубы, когда звук входящего сообщения заставил его броситься к прикроватному столику и схватить телефон, ловко управляя им одной рукой и продолжая чистить зубы другой. Джон украдкой взглянул на часы и пошел в ванную за пижамой, чтобы переодеться и почистить зубы. К тому времени, когда он вернулся, Шерлок по-прежнему был поглощён телефоном, зубная щетка свободно свисала изо рта.

Джон ухмыльнулся, снова взглянул на часы и взял свой телефон. Лестрейд тоже написал ему эсэмэску, очевидно, когда он не смог дозвониться до Шерлока. Кроме того он увидел пропущенный звонок от миссис Хадсон. С легким беспокойством он перезвонил ей, но оказалось что она хотела просто узнать, как дела у «её мальчиков», сообщить, что для Джона пришла какая-то странная посылка из США и попросить, поскольку они находятся во Франции, и если их это не затруднит, купить ей пастилки Виши. [4]

— Миссис Хадсон передаёт тебе привет, — сказал Джон Шерлоку, закончив разговор. Тот никак не отреагировал, но Джон и не ожидал этого. Устроившись в постели и взяв книгу, он наблюдал, как Шерлок сменил телефон на ноутбук. Очевидно, теперь появилась какая-то информация, но Джон знал, что лучше ничего не спрашивать, так как Шерлок вряд ли даже заметит это. Он смутно припоминал, что им нужно было о чём-то поговорить, но Шерлок в режиме «я занят расследованием» был ещё более безнадежен для обсуждения сокровенных эмоций, чем обычный мистер «высокоактивный, когда мне это нужно, социопат» Холмс.

Усталость не стала медленно подкрадываться к Джону, как только он положил голову на подушку, а набросилась на него со всей силы. Должно быть, он задремал над книгой и вздрогнул, когда Шерлок наконец-то решил избавиться от зубной щётки и пошёл в ванную. Джон снова взглянул на часы.

— Новый рекорд, — объявил он.

Из ванной донеслось ворчание.

— Твой эксперимент по чистке зубов. Сорок четыре минуты, тридцать две секунды.

— Я и не знал, что ты засёк время, — сказал Шерлок, выходя из ванной и выключая свет.

— Я начал отсчёт времени в тот момент, когда заметил, что ты отвлёкся и ходишь по номеру с зубной щеткой во рту.

— Ну что ж, я рад, что ты нашёл чем себя занять.

— Есть какая-нибудь новая информация?

— Кое-какая. Они проверили её проездной и попытались узнать о ней больше, но только для того, чтобы подтвердить то, что я уже понял из одежды, макияжа и всего остального. Никаких заявлений о пропаже человека, соответствующих её описанию, пока не поступало, а это значит, что мы до сих пор не знаем ни её имени ни адреса.

— А, ладно, — сонно пробормотал Джон, снова устраиваясь на подушке. Он смутно почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас, когда Шерлок забрался в постель, но к тому времени, когда тот закончил рыться в своей сумке в поисках чего-то, Джон уже заснул.

**\--**

Джон так и не понял, что же его разбудило. Ему приснился сон, но этот сон был просто странным, с таинственной посылкой, о которой упоминала миссис Хадсон телефонном разговоре. Это не было ни пугающим, ни огорчающим, как многие из его снов. Тем не менее, он внезапно проснулся, осознав, что проспал не больше нескольких часов.

Комната по-прежнему была освещена прикроватной лампой Шерлока, и он не спал — хотя Джон и не ожидал этого от него, несмотря на утомительную поездку на велосипеде. Шерлок лежал на спине с книгой _«Альпийский пасечник»_ на груди, но сейчас он не читал, а смотрел в потолок, очевидно, глубоко задумавшись.

— Сейчас десять минут первого, — сказал он Джону, не шевелясь. — Ты проспал около полутора часов.

— Ты совсем не устал? — спросил Джон, постепенно приходя в себя после недолгого сна.

— Устал, но некоторые вещи не дают мне уснуть.

— Дело?

— Кроме всего прочего, да.

— А что ещё?

Шерлок слегка пошевелился, быстро глянув на Джона краем глаз, не поворачивая головы.

— Ты что-то бормотал во сне.

Джон почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам.

— О. Мне жаль. Что же я сказал?

— Я почти ничего не понял. Ты произнёс моё имя и имя миссис Хадсон, но это не было похоже на кошмар, так что я даже не пытался тебя разбудить.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как звучат мои кошмары? — осторожно спросил Джон, хотя ему казалось, что он знает ответ. После Падения Шерлока снова вернулись кошмары, а после его Возвращения кое-что изменилось. Иногда, когда Джон просыпался, ему казалось, что он видит тень в дверном проеме или чувствует чьё-то присутствие в своей комнате, и сам этот факт успокаивал его и заставлял снова заснуть.

— Потолки и стены в 221Б довольно тонкие. Обычно я могу определить фазы твоего сна по твоим движениям, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон не стал заострять своё внимание на том насколько близко находился Шерлок, когда прислушивался к тому, что он делает во сне, и постарался не думать о том, что ещё тот мог услышать. Он провел рукой по лицу. — У меня не было кошмаров в последнее время. И не то чтобы я сетовал на их отсутствие. А этот сон был просто странным. Я помню только отрывки, и они не имеют никакого смысла.

Некоторое время они лежали молча, глядя в потолок и слегка повернув друг к другу головы.

— А я тебе не снился, когда ты думал, что меня больше нет? — неожиданно тихо спросил Шерлок, и Джон был ошеломлён как содержанием вопроса, необычным для Шерлока, так и его эмоциональностью, тем мягким, неуверенным тоном, которым он был задан. Он глубоко вздохнул и слегка ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Да, снился. Часто. В течение нескольких недель после твоего… Падения я переживал его почти каждую ночь. Я видел, как ты лежал на тротуаре, и твоё лицо было забрызгано кровью. Иногда я был с тобой на крыше, и ты падал, прыгал или тебя толкали, прежде чем я успевал до тебя дотянуться. Иногда ты начинал говорить уже после Падения. Иногда… — он с трудом сглотнул. — Ну, достаточно сказать, что мои кошмары больше не были об Афганистане, а если и были, то они были не самыми худшими.

Он повернулся к Шерлоку, который лежал очень тихо, его лицо было бледным, несмотря на слегка покрасневшую местами кожу, а губы сжались в тонкую линию, что Джон истолковал как признак эмоциональной расстройства.

— Ты хочешь знать, какие из них были худшими? — продолжал Джон, потому что воспоминания о тех ночах, полных невыносимой душевной боли и одиночества, жгли его изнутри, и хотя он простил Шерлока, все равно по-прежнему чувствовал, что тот должен был хотя бы узнать, как трудно ему было заснуть в течение некоторого времени из-за страха перед этими кошмарными сновидениями.

— Самые страшные сны были те, которые вовсе не были ужасными. В них не было ни тела, распростёртого на тротуаре в луже крови. Ни чёрного пальто, развевающегося в воздухе, ни пустых глаз, устремленных в небо. В самых страшных снах, ты играл на скрипке или проводил эксперименты на кухне. Или лежал на диване в своей любимой хандрящей позе. Или миссис Хадсон приходила с пирогом и булочками. Или мы заказывали еду на вынос, а ты сидел и делал замечания телевизору. Все эти нормальные (для нас), обыденные вещи, которые я никогда не ценил достаточно, пока не понял, что потерял их. От этих снов я не вскакивал весь в поту и даже не кричал. Я просыпался медленно, прислушиваясь не несутся ли снизу звуки скрипки или стук твоих пробирок. Слушал долго. И ничего не слышал. И тогда наступало осознание, что ничего из этого больше никогда не повторится. Как-то ночью, вернее, ранним утром, кто-то остановил свою машину напротив дома и ждал кого-то, и они включили радио «Классика FM» с пьесой для скрипки соло, а я лежал, слушал и думал, что это ты играешь, а потом вдруг заработал мотор и они уехали…

Его голос затих, а горло болезненно сжалось. Он несколько раз сглотнул, пока не почувствовал, что Шерлок придвинулся ближе, пока их плечи не соприкоснулись. Однако он не мог посмотреть на него. В ту ночь Джон плакал, пока не заснул, и воспоминание об этом всё ещё причиняло ему боль.

Оба долго молчали, пока Шерлок не пошевелился.

— Значит, те сны, в которых я был жив были худшими? — спросил он.

Джон криво улыбнулся, несмотря на комок в горле, понимая, что его друг пытается пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Да. Думаю, да. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Вообще-то, сны были хорошие. Просыпаться в пустой квартире, в которой не было консультирующих детективов, было дерьмово.

— Так вот почему ты в конце концов переехал?

Джон кивнул.

— Я не мог жить с этими воспоминаниями. Мне было больно расставаться с миссис Хадсон, но мне нужно было уехать, хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя, наверное, рано или поздно, я бы вернулся.

Теперь кивнул Шерлок, и Джон почувствовал это сквозь подушки. Он немного передвинул книгу, лежавшую у него на груди, и затих. Долгое время никто из них не произносил ни слова. Джон снова почувствовал, как его одолевает сон. Он не был уверен, как Шерлок воспринял его признание, поскольку внешне он почти никак на него не отреагировал. Впрочем, Джон и не ожидал ничего большего.

Он снова закрыл глаза, убаюканный тихим шумом уличного движения за закрытым окном и ровным дыханием Шерлока рядом с ним.

— Я старался вообще не спать, — неожиданно пророкотал глубокий баритон Шерлока, заставив его снова проснуться. — Я знал, что если сделаю это, то будут кошмары, поэтому старался не засыпать. В большинстве случаев мне это удавалось, и я изнурял себя долгими периодами бодрствования, изредка позволяя поспать лишь несколько часов. Часто я всё равно не должен был спать из-за риска быть обнаруженным, так как моё местонахождение было небезопасным. Я следил и охотился за преступниками дни напролёт, пока моё тело не сдавалось, и я не проваливался в сон без сновидений на непродолжительное время. Ты можешь сказать, что в этом нет ничего нового, но всё было по-другому. Я не мог позволить себе терять время на сон, или на отвлекающие, тревожные сновидения. Потому что для меня нормальные сны тоже были самыми худшими. Они напоминали мне о том, чего, как я думал, у меня никогда больше не будет. Или потому, что я потерплю неудачу и тебя убьют, или потому что я сам умру по-настоящему. Либо потому, что, когда я вернусь, ты не захочешь меня больше видеть и возненавидишь меня, и это будет правильно, за всё то, что я сделал с тобой. Мне снилось это несколько раз: я возвращаюсь на Бейкер-Стрит или встречаюсь с тобой где-то в Лондоне, а ты говоришь мне, что я умер и больше не имею права общаться с тобой. Иногда ты вообще не видел и не слышал меня. Я был подобен призраку, который тянется к тебе, а ты просто игнорируешь меня. А в другой раз ты просто велел мне проваливать. А потом были все эти сны, в которых ты умер, потому что я потерпел неудачу. Часто я не успевал остановить твоего убийцу, опаздывая буквально на мгновение, или ты умирал в больнице, и мне не разрешали тебя увидеть, или я видел себя стоящим у твоей могилы, как ты стоял у моей.

Он судорожно вздохнул и замолчал, отвернувшись от Джона, который был довольно сильно ошеломлён этим признанием. Он знал, что время, проведённое Шерлоком за границей, было опасным, мрачным и наполненным одиночеством, и какое-то время часть его самого, которой он не гордился, считала правильным, что Шерлок вкусил свой же собственный яд. Но он не знал, что Шерлок скучал по нему и так сильно боялся за его безопасность и даже жизнь.

Естественно, это вернуло их к вопросу, вокруг которого они танцевали с самого возвращения Шерлока, все более сужая круги и всё же не приближаясь к ответу. Джон подумал, что самое время хотя бы его озвучить.

— И к чему это нас приведёт? Здесь и сейчас, и в будущем? — тихо спросил он и слегка подвинулся, чтобы видеть лицо Шерлока, но перед ним были только беспорядочные темные кудри. — Я имею в виду то, что тебе снятся кошмары о моей смерти или что я тебя отвергаю, а мне тоже самое о тебе. Ты всё время боишься за мою безопасность, а я за твою.

Кудри шевельнулись, и в поле зрения появился профиль Шерлока, но тот по-прежнему избегал смотреть на Джона. — А разве мы должны об этом поговорить? — спросил он.

— Иногда это помогает. Я имею в виду, что есть много вещей, о которых мы не говорим. Может быть, это связано с тем, что мы мужчины и англичане… — Джон пожал плечами, надеясь, что, как это часто бывает, немного юмора облегчит ситуацию. Боже, ему всегда удавалось избегать этих проклятых разговоров об отношениях, но опять же, он никогда не был в отношениях, которые значили бы для него так же много, как эти, такие странные, опасные и совершенно потрясающие.

Шерлок снова повернулся к нему.

— Значит, это и есть главный Разговор? — спросил он, и Джону показалось, что он слышит заглавную букву, произнесённую саркастическим тоном. — Едва ли это подходящее время и место, не так ли, когда ты почти спишь, а мои мысли заняты делом?

Джон полностью повернулся к нему и подпёр голову правой рукой.

— Будет ли когда-нибудь «подходящее» место и время для нашего разговора? Я знаю, что ты это ненавидишь. Я тоже не очень этого хочу, но думаю, что нам это необходимо… ну, обсудить несколько вещей, прежде чем всё происходящее между нами станет ещё более неловким.

Шерлок фыркнул, но склонил голову набок весь обратившись во внимание.

— Ну, тогда вперёд.

Джон чуть не зарычал.

— Ты же чертовски хорошо знаешь, что это так не работает.

— А как же тогда это работает? Мы установили, что ты, а не я специалист по отношениям, и мы не можем говорить одновременно. Ну, по крайней мере, это будет не продуктивно.

Джон в раздражении снова плюхнулся на подушку и застонал, когда его плечо объявило, что оно по-прежнему существует и что его состояние ухудшилось из-за неаккуратного и даже грубого обращения с ним в течение дня.

— Знаешь что, забудь об этом. — проворчал он. — Забудь о моём предложении. Всё равно это была, глупая идея. Возвращайся к обдумыванию дела, это то, что ты делаешь лучше всего. Только в следующий раз, когда ты будешь нервничать из-за того, что я слишком быстро еду на велосипеде, или когда мы фотографируемся, а ты будешь украдкой смотреть на меня, или когда ты увидишь меня в полотенце и будешь мысленно раздевать меня, делай это более незаметно, хорошо? Потому что вот так это чертовски отвлекает.

Джон почти почувствовал, как кровь при этих словах прилила к щекам и ушам Шерлока.

— Я не… — начал было он, но Джон резко покачал головой. — Ты это делал. И ты это делаешь. Чёрт возьми, вчера ты даже признался в этом. Господи, Шерлок, мы ходим кругами. Ты сказал, что находишь мои свитеры отвлекающими. И я тоже. Конечно, я сейчас не о свитерах. Я имею в виду, что беспокоюсь за тебя и с тревогой жду, когда ты снова проявишь своё безрассудство. Я смотрю на тебя, когда мне кажется, что ты не видишь этого, и мне не грозит опасность быть пойманным мистером Я-наблюдаю-за-всем. А что касается мысленного раздевания…

— Ты находишь меня привлекательным? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон закатил глаза.

— Да. Отличная дедукция. И если ты спросишь меня «почему», я тебя ударю. Да, я нахожу тебя привлекательным. И мне плевать, что ты мужчина, или выше меня, или чёртова заноза в заднице большую часть времени, или что ты высокомерный мерзавец, закончивший частную школу, который, скорее всего, предпочитает крикет любому приличному виду спорта, или что ты занимаешь слишком много места на моём ментальном жёстком диске. Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни, и я не хочу потерять тебя снова, ни за что и никогда.

— Я тоже не хочу снова потерять тебя, Джон, — серьёзно ответил Шерлок. — Это очень странно… твои чувства ко мне, и я действительно не знаю, что с ними делать. До сих пор меня никто не хотел, да и я тоже никого не хотел. То, что у нас есть, наша дружба, разве это не хорошо? Разве это не работает? Почему мы должны менять её на что-то неопределённое?

— Возможно, потому, что «хорошо» и «работает» это не то, чего каждый из нас действительно хочет. Или ты был бы доволен, если бы всё осталось так, как есть сейчас, и мы забыли бы о жарких взглядах и постоянных поддразниваниях? Вчера ты признался, что находишь мои свитера сексуальными.

— Я нахожу содержимое твоих свитеров… привлекательным.

— И ты не против посмотреть содержимое без обёртки, верно? И может быть, прикоснуться к нему? —

Если это было бы возможно, то уши Шерлока покраснели бы ещё больше. Он едва заметно кивнул. Джон улыбнулся,

— Хорошо. Потому что я тоже этого хочу.

— Ты хочешь переспать со мной.

Джон подавил стон и провёл рукой по лицу. Типичный Шерлок, бьющий прямо в суть проблемы. Но сейчас было время для правды, а не для дальнейших отступлений.

— Да, — согласился Джон. — Может быть, — почти сразу же добавил он.

— О, — последовал тихий ответ.

— Послушай, это не значит, что это когда-нибудь случится, если ты тоже этого не захочешь. Ты прав, сейчас всё идёт хорошо, и я не хочу рисковать тем, что у нас есть, ради какого-то краткого удовольствия. Ты сам задаёшь темп.

— А что если ты кого-нибудь встретишь?

— Ну и что с того?

— А что, если ты встретишь женщину, влюбишься и уйдёшь, потому что она может дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, а я-нет?

— Шерлок, посмотри на меня. — Он подождал, пока детектив полностью не повернулся к нему. — Мне больше никто не нужен. Я попробовал, но ничего не вышло.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». А что касается тебя? Что, если однажды ты решишь, что я все-таки слишком глуп для тебя или слишком скучен, и попросишь меня съехать? Если ты встретишь кого-то более яркого и интересного? Если появится еще одна Ирэн Адлер, чтобы привести в беспорядок твои эмоции?

— Она не…

— Да, именно это она и сделала.

— Этого не случится.

— Как ты можешь быть так в этом уверен?

— Потому что ты совсем другой. Ты не глуп и не скучен. Я больше никого не найду, потому что не буду никого искать. В любом случае, это пустая трата времени.

Джон тихо рассмеялся. Для Шерлока эти слова были самым близким к признанию в любви, из всех возможных. И, во-вторых, похоже, он действительно имел в виду именно это.

— Ну, тогда, наверное, мы обречены друг на друга.

— Бесспорно. Проблемы?

Тихий смешок Джона превратился в счастливое хихиканье.

— Никаких. Я бы не хотел чего-то другого.

Шерлок тоже начал смеяться.

— Люди будут говорить, Джон, — пророкотал он. — Люди всегда этим занимаются. — Они посмотрели друг на друга, ухмыляясь как идиоты.

 _«Согласно условностям романтического повествования, сейчас мы должны были бы целоваться»,_ с усмешкой подумал Джон. _«Но когда мы вообще делали что-то согласно условностям?»_ Так что вместо того, чтобы обниматься с соседом по квартире/лучшим другом/любимым, да не имеет значения как его теперь называть, Джон зевнул.

— Господи, как я устал. Как можно было не устать после сегодняшней поездки?

— Дело. И… вот это, — Шерлок махнул рукой в их сторону. — Не даёт мне уснуть.

— Постарайся хоть немного поспать, если не хочешь отменить завтрашний велопробег.

— Конечно же, нет. — Шерлок выглядел потрясённым этим предположением. — Но мне нужно дождаться отчёта о вскрытии. Поскольку его делает Молли он должен быть кратким и исчерпывающим. Она знает, что искать.

— А, хорошо, — пробормотал Джон, усталость теперь настигала его со скоростью скоростного поезда. — Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

Как только Джон задремал, ему показалось, что он почувствовал легчайшее прикосновение к своему лбу. Может быть, это были кончики пальцев, а, может быть, и губы. Это заставило его улыбнуться, и с этой улыбкой он, наконец, заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иллюстрацию Автора к главе «Подушечный разговор» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh04.jpg
> 
> [1] Отсылка к «Большой игре»
> 
> [2]«Эки́п»(фр. L’Équipe) — французская ежедневная национальная спортивная газета. Название газеты на русский язык переводится как «Команда».
> 
> [3]Музей Тейт Модерн (англ. Tate Modern) — лондонская галерея модернистского и современного искусства, входит в группу галерей Тейт, в которых выставляется национальная коллекция британского искусства с 1500 года по сегодняшний день. В галерее находится коллекция произведений мирового искусства, созданных с 1900 года. Входит в десятку самых посещаемых художественных музеев мира. Музей открыт в 2000 году в помещении бывшей электростанции Bankside Power Station (англ.)русск. на южном берегу Темзы. В 2012 году была открыта галерея Tanks в помещении бывшей котельной, расположенной в подвале здания.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4e/Tate_modern_london_2001_02.jpg  
> https://www.archdaily.com/255777/the-tanks-open-tate-modern-herzog-de-meuron/tanks5
> 
> [4]Пастилки Виши (также пастилки из Виши) — конфеты восьмиугольной формы белого цвета; благодаря вкусовым добавкам они выпускаются со вкусом мяты, лимона, апельсина или аниса. Вес одной пастилки составляет 2,5 грамма. Выпускаются также пастилки с более высоким содержанием солей, которые распространяются через аптечную сеть. Традиционно эти пастилки производятся во французском городе Виши.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/e8/Pastilles_de_Vichy_-_Moinet.jpg/1920px-Pastilles_de_Vichy_-_Moinet.jpg


	8. Глава 8

Трудно было сказать, спал ли Шерлок вообще, потому что, когда Джон проснулся, его половина кровати была пустая и холодная. Только почти незаметная вмятина на матрасе указывала на то, что там кто-то лежал. Джон перевернулся на спину и продолжил лежать неподвижно, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся из ванной, но никаких признаков присутствия там Шерлока не было. Судя по телефону Джона, было 7:05 утра. Он тихо застонал. Конечно, сегодня они хотели снова покататься на велосипедах, и если температура будет такой же, как вчера, было бы разумно начать поездку пораньше, но после напряжения прошедшего дня ещё немного отдыха не помешало бы.

Джон осторожно сел, чувствуя, как его плечо и некоторые мышцы протестуют против этого движения. Внезапно мысль о том, чтобы снова взобраться на велосипед, перестала казаться такой уж заманчивой. Взглянув в окно, он увидел Круа-де-тет, освещённую во всём своём великолепии ранним утренним солнцем. Вспомнив вчерашнее утреннее зрелище, но не в окне, а перед ним, и странный, но, как он надеялся, плодотворный разговор — некоторые аспекты которого теперь, при свете дня, казались нереальными и похожими на сон, он слегка улыбнулся. Неужели он действительно признался в любви своему сумасшедшему соседу по квартире и услышал из уст самопровозглашённого социопата, что это чувство взаимно?

В коридоре послышались приближающиеся шаги, сопровождаемые безошибочно узнаваемым баритоном Шерлока.

— Прекрасно, — презрительно фыркнул он с явным раздражением в голосе, открыв дверь в номер. На нём была старая футболка, в которой он спал, но пижамные штаны сменили джинсы. Его волосы выглядели так, будто утром их не расчёсывали. И, судя по следам щетины на подбородке, бриться он тоже не стал. Шерлок бросил на Джона короткий взгляд и кивнул, прежде чем продолжить говорить по телефону, раздражённым и резким тоном.

— Но пусть они поторопятся, Лестрейд. Я не могу сидеть здесь всё утро и ждать, пока твои люди позавтракают. Неужели никто больше не просыпается утром в надлежащее время? Мне нужен отчёт судмедэксперта, и ещё больше мне нужны результаты вскрытия. Пусть они сфотографируют все её вещи, даже бумажные салфетки, которые она носила в кармане джинсов. Мне нужна каждая маленькая деталь, которую вы можете предоставить. Крупные планы её одежды, обуви, особенно подошв, ногтей, всего остального. Нет, мне всё равно, много ли из-за этого лишней работы. Ты обратился ко мне за помощью, так что дай мне что-нибудь для работы. Что? Боже, только не говори мне, что Андерсон работает над этим? Кто же тогда? Та новая, из Брэдфорда, Ватиджанатар? Это вполне терпимо. Она хорошо поработала над тем допинговым делом. Просто скажи ей, чтобы она обращала внимание на каждую мелочь. Важным может быть всё. Пришли мне на почту фото, как только ты их получишь. Связь? Нет проблем, у нас здесь есть хороший Wi-Fi. Конфиденциальность? Да ладно тебе, ты хочешь, чтобы это дело было раскрыто или нет? Главный суперинтендант? — Шерлок бросил ещё один быстрый взгляд на Джона и слегка улыбнулся. — Джон шлёт тебе привет. В любом случае, если он думает, что может сделать эту работу лучше меня, пожалуйста, скажи ему о моём участии в этом деле и посмотри, что произойдёт. Ты же знаешь, что он всё ещё не доверяет мне. Да, я так и думал. Хватит болтать. Заставь своих подчинённых работать.

Он закончил разговор и бросил телефон на кровать, прежде чем провести обеими руками по волосам, создавая ещё больший беспорядок.

— О, какие идиоты, — проворчал он. — Неудивительно, что в этом деле нет никакого прогресса.

— И тебе доброго утра, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь.

— Доброе утро, — проворчал Шерлок, прежде чем снова взять телефон и фыркнуть, просматривая сообщения. — Едва ли утро может быть ещё более неприятным… — пробормотал он.

Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Майкрофт прислал сообщение.

— О? Что же он хотел? Попросить нас привезти ему французскую выпечку?

У Шерлока дрогнули уголки рта.

— Нет. Но мы сделаем это, чтобы досадить ему и нарушить его диету. Он хотел напомнить мне об одном деле, которое я согласился расследовать для него в обмен на велосипеды.

— Я думал, ты уже давно расплатился за них.

— Не совсем так.

— Стоящее дело?

— Скучное.

— А. Не хочешь рассказать мне о нём?

— Когда мы вернёмся домой. У Лестрейда всё гораздо интереснее. Если бы только он мог заставить своих людей работать.

— Не забывай, что у них на час меньше, чем у нас. Там действительно ещё очень рано.

— Ну и что? Я уже встал час назад, а то и раньше, — Шерлок непонимающе посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

— Возможно, но не каждый может выжить при таком маленьком количестве сна, как у тебя. Ты вообще поспал хоть немного?

— Не волнуйся, я действительно спал. Я потратил на это около четырёх часов, которые мог бы потратить на работу над этим делом. Если бы они позаботились предоставить мне больше улик.

Джон вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу.

— Ну, мне, например, сейчас нужна ванная, а потом завтрак. Ты сегодня будешь есть?

— Езда на велосипеде должна свести на нет любые замедляющие эффекты от переваривания пищи, так что да, я думаю, что буду, — немного поколебавшись сказал Шерлок.

При упоминании о езде на велосипеде Джон почувствовал, как внутри у него потеплело. Несмотря на расследование, Шерлок, похоже, прилагал все усилия, чтобы не полностью посвятить себя ему, а сбалансировать свои приоритеты. Это было для Шерлока что-то новое и очень ценное, хотя и не совсем бескорыстное. Джон знал, что интерес Шерлока к поездкам был вызван не только повышением производительности его мозга за счёт дополнительного поступления кислорода и эндорфинов. Он наслаждался всем этим.

**\--**

Большую часть завтрака они провели в гордом одиночестве, поскольку в зале больше никого не было. Шерлок не стал брать с собой ноутбук, оставив его заряжаться в номере. Зато он каждые несколько минут проверял телефон, пока Джон со звоном не опустил ложку в миску с хлопьями и не вздохнул.

— Как ты думаешь, для чего это устройство имеет звуковые оповещения? Ты услышишь когда тебе что-то пришлют.

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него, но на некоторое время оставил телефон в покое. Вместо этого он начал вымещать свое разочарование на ничего не подозревающем круассане. Его безжалостно разорвали на части и оставили умирать на тарелке. Яростный взгляд Джона заставил Шерлока заметить беспорядок и медленно начать есть кусочки растерзанной выпечки. Внезапно его глаза распахнулись, и он произнес тихое «о».

— Зацепка по делу? — спросил Джон.

Шерлоку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вернуться к назад к Джону по замысловатым лабиринтам его Чертогов.

— Да, пожалуй. На одной из фотографий, которые мне прислали, были видны крошки по краю кармана джинсов вместе со следами какого-то белого вещества. Кроме того, на её футболке были небольшие пятна спереди. Ты же видел фотографии. Футболка бирюзовая с тёмно-синим цветочным узором, который почти полностью скрывал пятна.

— И как ты думаешь, откуда взялись эти пятна и крошки? — спросил Джон, как всегда наслаждаясь тем, что он участвует вместе с Шерлоком в расследовании.

— Это её ланч. Я надеюсь, что Молли проверит содержимое желудка, чтобы доказать мою теорию.

— Как ты считаешь, что она ела на ланч и почему это так важно?

— Это очень важно, потому что это говорит нам, где она была до того, как отправилась в «Тейт Модерн». Пятна на её футболке выглядят как антоциан [1], обработанный мыльным раствором, изменение рН вызывает изменение цвета от фиолетового или тёмно-красного до бирюзово-синего, делая эти пятна практически невидимыми на её одежде. Антоцианы содержатся во всех видах красных ягод, а также в некоторых овощах, таких как красная капуста. Мне придется сделать химический анализ, чтобы убедиться в этом. Пятна могут быть также бетанином, который показывает аналогичную реакцию, когда рН меняется в сторону щёлочной реакции. Бетанин содержится в свёкле. Крошки и сахар предполагают, что это было что-то из слоёного теста, либо из теста фило [2], которое используется для выпечки буреков [3] или пахлавы. Следы сахара на краю кармана джинсов, как ты понимаешь, — он протянул с телефон Джону и увеличил масштаб одной из фотографий резким движением пальца, — указывают на последнее. Что-то сладкое, липкое и посыпанное сахаром, что заставило её искать в кармане салфетку или носовой платок, чтобы вытереть руки.

— Да, это логично, — согласился Джон. Теперь, когда Шерлок показал ему, крошки теста были отчётливо видны на фотографии с высоким разрешением. — Но как же мы узнаем, где именно она ела? Только в Саут-Банке [4] есть десятки ресторанов и других заведений питания. Даже в музее «Тейт» есть и кафе и ресторан.

— Это так. Но я ещё не закончил. Тот факт, что она рылась в кармане в поисках салфетки, говорит о том, что она не сидела в ресторане и не пользовалась столовыми приборами, то есть она не ела кусок торта в кафе, а что-то, что можно есть, держа в руках. На это же указывают и пятна на футболке. Она ела что-то на ходу, и капли сока попали ей на грудь. Кажется, это было что-то полезное, возможно, вегетарианское, например салат с красной капустой или свёклой.

— А может, это было пирожное с начинкой из красных ягод.

— Нет, сок был жидким и почти сразу впитался в ткань. Посмотри на форму пятен и более тёмную окраску по краям. Ягоды, используемые для начинки, загущают сахаром с крахмалом или желатином.

— Ладно, звучит правдоподобно. Она также могла что-то пить и пролить это себе на грудь.

— Да, вполне возможно. Свежевыжатый сок. Итак, где ты можешь купить такую еду в окрестностях «Тейт Модерн», если это не ресторан и не кафе?

Джон на мгновение задумался.

— Боро-маркет [5], рядом с Лондонским мостом?

Шерлок улыбнулся ему с некоторой долей гордости.

— Совершенно верно. Я знаю, что там есть несколько ларьков, которые продают восточные сладости, такие как пахлава и рахат-лукум, а также круассаны и слоёную выпечку. Там же есть и ларёк с соками. — Он набрал что-то в телефоне, подождал пока сайт загрузится и щёлкнул по нескольким ссылкам. — А ещё там есть ларёк, где продают вегетарианскую и веганскую пищу, где в некоторых салатах присутствуют красная капуста и свёкла, — Шерлок продемонстрировал экран мобильного Джону.

— Хорошо. Но это ещё не доказательство того, что она действительно ходила туда обедать. Тем не менее, я думаю, было бы неплохо поспрашивать у продавцов, помнит ли кто-нибудь её. И когда она покупала еду, у неё, по крайней мере, должен был быть кошелёк.

— Да, но это ещё не всё. По словам Лестрейда, её ойстер кард [6] показала, что она купила её за три дня до смерти на станции метро Ливерпуль-Стрит. [7] Последний раз она пользовались ей за день до кончины, когда ехала на метро от Хай-стрит Кенсингтон до Чак Фарм. Это означает, что она, по видимому, шла пешком до «Тейт Модерн» и, судя по тому, что мы узнали о её предпочтениях в еде, посетила Боро-маркет, чтобы пообедать.

— Но это же ничего не говорит нам о том, где именно она жила в Лондоне, не так ли?

— Последняя её поездка — нет, но я думаю, что мы можем сузить круг поисков. Едва заметные следы соли на футболке под мышками говорят о том, что она прошла значительное расстояние и вспотела. Состояние её волос подтверждает эту теорию. За ушами они слегка слиплись. Она вспотела, волосы потом высохли, но она не стала расчёсывать их, чтобы разделить пряди.

— Итак, тот факт, что она купила именно этот вид проездного, говорит о том, что она из другого города, но намеревалась остаться на несколько дней, достаточно долго, чтобы предпочесть именно его, а не, например, тревелкард [8].

— Она могла потерять старый.

— Совершенно верно. Однако карточка, которая у неё была, не была зарегистрирована на её имя, и она не запрашивала её замену, что позволяет предположить, что ранее ойстер кард у неё не было. Ливерпуль-Стрит может означать, что она приехала туда на электричке, и тот факт, что заявление о пропаже человека, которое соответствовало бы её описанию, так и не было подано, говорит о том, что она, возможно, вообще не англичанка.

— Станция Ливерпуль-Стрит это место, куда приходит электричка из аэропорта Станстед.

— Точно. Так что если она родом не из Кембриджшира, Эссекса, Суффолка или Норфолка, то, велика вероятность, что она прилетела самолётом. Или она приехала на пароме, чтобы потом сесть на электричку из Харвича. Станстед в основном обслуживается Межъевропейскими авиалиниями, причем дешёвыми. Значит, у неё был ограничен бюджет — теория, подкреплённая качеством и изношенностью её одежды и обуви. Вся она была не новой, а кроссовкам явно уже несколько лет. Рельефность подошвы почти исчезла в некоторых местах. По крайней мере, это выглядит так на фото, которые мне прислали. — скривился Шерлок.

— Студентка? — задумчиво произнес Джон. — Студентка-художница?

— Скорее всего, — Шерлок открыл ещё одну фотографию и увеличил изображение на правой штанине джинсов. — Видишь это?  
На выцветшей джинсовой ткани виднелись едва заметные тёмные пятна. Джон нахмурился и наклонился ближе.

— Похоже на грязь. Сажа?

— Графит. Я бы сказал, что это был мягкий карандаш.

— А, так ты думаешь, что она рисовала, делала наброски?

— Да. Должно быть, в какой-то момент она положила руку на рисунок, а потом вытерла её о джинсы. Но её руки были чистыми, по крайней мере, судя по тому, что можно было увидеть на фотографиях. Боже, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы они уже прислали фото качеством получше.

— Ну, она, должно быть, побывала в ванной и вымыла руки, когда застирывала пятна на футболке, — предположил Джон.

Глаза Шерлока заблестели.

— Гениально! Это может означать, что она рисовала не после посещения туалета в «Тейт», а до этого.

— Ну, если предположить, что она была туристкой, то вдоль реки есть много достопримечательностей, — заметил Джон. — Мосты, собор Святого Павла, даже Тауэр, если, конечно, она забралась так далеко.

**\--**

Примерно через полчаса они направились к центру Сен-Мишеля. Температура уже казалась выше, чем накануне, хотя было не намного позднее. Воздух был каким-то липким и душным. Джон не помнил никаких упоминаний о дожде во вчерашнем прогнозе погоды, но воздух казался более влажным. Он надеялся, что после того, как они оставят город позади, станет немного прохладнее и легче.

На светофоре они свернули направо, следуя по сужающейся дороге к самой старой части Сен-Мишеля, расположенной рядом с городской церковью. Маленькие двухэтажные домики стояли плотной группой, их обращённые на юг фасады были уже закрыты ставнями от надвигающегося полуденного солнца. Крошечные переулки вились между зданиями, некоторые из них были недостаточно широки, чтобы по ним могли проехать автомобили обычного размера. Джону вспомнился французский фильм, который он смотрел ещё подростком. Он не помнил названия, но помнил, что там были два парня, которые совершили налёт на казино на Лазурном берегу и смогли скрыться в узких переулках Канн на маленьком автомобиле, в то время как большая машина их преследователей застряла между двумя зданиями.

Рядом с церковью [9] находился музей, посвященный алюминию. Джон удивлённо покачал головой, когда они проехали мимо. Кто бы всерьёз стал задумываться о посещении музея алюминия, особенно в этом районе, с такой восхитительной природой? Впрочем, Сен-Мишель был не просто туристическим местом, как Валуар, но в нём вдоль реки также располагались несколько крупных промышленных предприятий, в том числе и гидроэнергетических.

Когда они миновали церковь, дорога стала ещё круче, и Джон заскрежетал зубами от тупой боли в мышцах. Сегодня утром он чувствовал себя значительно лучше, плечо лишь слегка одеревенело, а ноги почти не беспокоили. Но теперь, когда им снова пришлось включиться в работу, они болезненно напомнили ему о вчерашнем напряжённом подъёме. К счастью, сегодняшний был почти вполовину короче, и их конечная цель — Ла-Планшетт находилась на высоте около 1500 метров, а не более 2500, как в предыдущий день. Однако, имелось несколько очень крутых участков на которые им нужно будет взобраться, и Джон не испытывал восторга при мыслях об этом. Хотя и надеялся, что ноги восстановятся, как только физическая нагрузка разогреет их.

Шерлок, ехавший впереди, ничем не выдавал, что чувствует то же самое, разве что время от времени ёрзал в седле, словно пытаясь найти более удобное положение. Этим утром Джон снова нёс рюкзак, прихватив с собой немного провизии и запасную бутылку воды, поскольку не знал, смогут ли они где-нибудь по дороге пополнить свои запасы. Судя по карте, в лесу было несколько небольших деревень, но он не думал, что там есть магазин или ресторан. Конечно, они могли бы попросить местных жителей наполнить их бутылки, но Джон предпочитал быть как можно более независимым.

В отличие от предыдущего дня, было очень мало машин. Мимо них проехали всего две машины, по одной в каждом направлении, и девушка на мопеде. Велосипедистов здесь вообще не было, и Джон сомневался, что по этим дорогам ездит много туристов. Возможно, это место привлекает людей, предпочитающих длительные пешие прогулки или альпинистов, пытающихся взобраться на Круа-де-тет и соседние с ним вершины.

**\--**

Они двигались в постоянном темпе, хотя и гораздо медленнее, чем накануне, но Джон не возражал. С такой скоростью он мог спокойно любоваться пейзажем, наслаждаясь видом на долину, дома Сен-Мишеля становились всё меньше с каждым поворотом. За долиной можно было разглядеть часть дороги на перевал Телеграф. Джон гордо улыбнулся, увидев, как она ползёт вверх по тёмному лесу. Глядя теперь на величественную гору и помня, что это всего лишь младший брат ещё более высокого перевала Галибье, он с трудом мог поверить, что только вчера они сражались с этими горами и победили их.

По сравнению с этим, сегодняшнее восхождение казалось неторопливой прогулкой, несмотря на некоторые неприятные особенности. На нём действительно встречались довольно крутые участки, особенно на некоторых поворотах. Кроме того, поскольку склон горы был обращён на юг, то на них постоянно светило солнце, жаркий свет которого только время от времени смягчался участками леса и ласкающей тенью деревьев. Состояние растительности вдоль дороги было связано с постоянной жарой и засухой. Трава была пожелтевшей и ломкой, а некоторые из деревьев, казалось, уже сбросили часть своей листвы. Единственными благоденствующими растениями были выносливые средиземноморские вечнозеленые травы и кустарники, многие из которых в жару издавали терпкие и приятные запахи. Слышалась какофония звуков, издаваемых сверчками и саранчой. Вокруг порхали бабочки, время от времени стрекозы сопровождали их на несколько ярдов, прежде чем снова улететь. Несколько изумрудно-зелёных ящериц, загоравших прямо на дороге, едва избежали столкновения с велосипедами и только в последнюю секунду умчались прочь. В какой-то момент Джон увидел, что Шерлок впереди него резко свернул, чтобы избежать столкновения с веткой, лежащей на дороге. Однако, когда Джон добрался до этого места, он понял что за ветку он принял змею, длиной почти с его руку.

— Асписовая гадюка. [10] Довольно ядовитая, смертность от нелеченных укусов составляет около четырёх процентов, — объявил Шерлок, замедляя скорость.

Они ехали на велосипеде уже почти два часа, и это были первые слова, которые Шерлок произнёс вслух с момента их отъезда. Джон слышал, как он бормочет что-то себе под нос, и воздержался от того, чтобы завязать разговор, зная, что это будет нежелательно для его друга в режиме «я занимаюсь делом».

— Я знаю, — ответил Джон. — Мне пришлось лечить двух пациентов, укушенных змеями за неделю до нашего отъезда, хотя это были обыкновенные гадюки. В одном случае маленькая девочка наступила на змею, которая залезла в одну из её туфель, оставленных на ночь на крыльце. До этого момента я даже не знал, что в Лондоне вообще есть гадюки. Обычно у нас встречаются только травяные змейки, [11] которые не ядовиты. Эй, ты же не собираешься вернуться, чтобы поближе взглянуть на змею, а?

Шерлок фыркнул и снова прибавил скорость.

— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что у тебя вообще есть инстинкт самосохранения, — покачал головой Джон.

— И это говорит мне тот, кто добровольно вызвался отправиться в Афганистан, — съязвил Шерлок. — И, что ещё важнее, кто согласился делить со мной квартиру.

— Я ведь не утверждал, что я в здравом уме, не так ли?

Шерлок улыбнулся ему через плечо и снова замолчал.

**\--**

Температура продолжала расти. Джон надеялся, что медленно, но неуклонно увеличивающаяся высота в какой-то момент поднимет их над влажным и душным воздухом долины, но ошибся. Он обильно потел, гораздо больше, чем можно было бы объяснить жарой и физической нагрузкой, влага капала с рук, с носа и угрожала попасть в глаза. Одна из его бутылок уже была пуста, а содержимое второй быстро уменьшалось.

Шерлок ехал впереди него всё медленнее, пот капал с его волос, лицо раскраснелось. Следуя за ним, Джон сказал, задыхаясь, — Если я правильно помню карту, то за одним из следующих поворотов должна быть настоящая деревня. Мы уже миновали указатель «Ла Траверса» или что-то в этом роде. Надеюсь, между домами будет хоть какая-то тень. Мне нужен перерыв, чтобы дать отдохнуть спине и пополнить запас воды.

— Прекрасно, — выдавил в ответ Шерлок, тяжело дыша. — Действуй!

**\--**

Деревня состояла всего лишь из нескольких беспорядочно разбросанных домов, некоторые из них были старыми и построенными из камня, но, к удивлению Джона, там была также пара более поздних построек, некоторые даже выглядели довольно дорогими с солнечными батареями на крышах и большими застеклёнными фасадами. Частные резиденции для летнего отдыха, предположил Джон.

Они спешились возле деревянного сарая в тени большого орехового дерева, прислонили велосипеды к стволу и рухнули на потёртую скамейку, окружавшую его.

— Представь себе, что мы сегодня едем по вчерашнему маршруту, — задумчиво произнес Джон, слегка придя в себя и почувствовав, что снова может дышать спокойно. Воздух был такой липкий, что казалось, будто дышишь водой. — Держу пари, что надвигается гроза.

— В горах погода меняется очень быстро, — ответил Шерлок. Он снял шлем и сидел, прислонившись головой к коре дерева и закрыв глаза. Джон видел, что пульс у него по-прежнему значительно повышен, судя по заметно пульсирующей жилке на шее. Она была выставлена напоказ, потому что Шерлок расстегнул молнию на майке почти до пупка. Джон старался не смотреть на эту бледную кожу, но у него ничего не получалось.

— Почему ты не проверяешь, есть ли у тебя новые письма? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.

Шерлок неопределенно мотнул головой.

— Я сомневаюсь, что здесь хорошая связь, кроме того, дисплей слишком мал, а солнце слишком яркое, чтобы разглядеть детали должным образом. Я подожду, пока мы не вернёмся, и я не смогу воспользоваться ноутбуком.

— Держу пари, что на самом деле тебе просто лень пошевелиться и вытащить телефон, — слабо улыбнулся Джон.

— И это тоже, — улыбнулся в ответ Шерлок.

**\--**

После почти получасового отдыха под деревом и поедания бананов, внимание Джона привлекли звон колокольчиков и всепроникающий козий запах. Шерлок сидел очень тихо, и только ритмичное подёргивание ног, словно под мелодию, указывало на то, что он всё ещё бодрствует. Он никак не реагировал ни на звук, ни на запах.

Джон моргнул от рассеянного солнечного света, проникающего сквозь листву, чтобы разглядеть маленькое стадо коз и овец, подгоняемое человеком, который выглядел так, словно родился в 19 веке. Он обратился к Джону на языке, который должен был быть французским, но Джон не понимал ни слова. Шерлок поднялся со скамейки и ответил старику, обменявшись несколькими фразами. Пастух указал вверх и кивнул, беззубо улыбаясь, прежде чем дружески помахать им рукой и поспешить вслед за своими животными.

— Он сказал, что мы можем взять воду в Боне, в небольшой гаражной мастерской, расположенной там, — объяснил Шерлок. — Он также сказал, что мы должны поторопиться, потому что позже будет дождь.

Прикрыв глаза от солнца, Джон взглянул на долину и туманное, но пока ещё безоблачное голубое небо.

— Ну, это определённо похоже на правду. Тогда поехали. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

**\--**

Место их отдыха от следующей деревни отделял ещё один крутой и изнурительный подъём длиною несколько километров, пока дорога не дошла до дубовой рощи. Там они миновали дорожный указатель, с надписью «перевал Бо План» и высоту 1440 метров. Это было небо и земля по сравнению с грандиозными перевалами, по которым они взбирались накануне, но Джон отметил его как ещё одно достижение. Из-за деревьев, закрывавших вид на долину, они не задержались там надолго. Джон сфотографировал указатель и окружающий пейзаж [12], и вскоре они снова забрались на велосипеды, чтобы поскорее добраться до Бона.

С перевала в деревню вёл настоящий спуск, не крутой, но ровный и освежающий. Магазинов там не было, но они нашли гаражную мастерскую, о которой говорил пастух. Хозяин, представившийся Рене и, казалось, обрадовавшийся возможности с кем-то поболтать, любезно снабдил их таким количеством воды, какое им было необходимо, чтобы наполнить все бутылки. Пока Шерлок вел переговоры с механиком, Джон ждал снаружи с велосипедами, изучая карту.

— Шерлок, а ты уверен, что мы вчера, когда спускались с Телеграфа, видели именно эту таинственную часовню? — спросил он, когда Шерлок присоединился к нему. — Потому что, если хочешь знать моё мнение, тот церковный шпиль, который мы видели, находится в этой деревне вон там, чуть выше нас [13]. Это значит, что та часовня где-то там, наверху, спрятана в лесу, если она вообще существует и не превратилась в руины. Я читал в интернете, что некоторые деревни дальше по дороге опустели.

— Рене сказал, что в Ла-Планшетт есть _гостиница_ и несколько домов, которые сдаются в аренду туристам, так что там будет хоть какая-то цивилизация. Или ты уже хочешь вернуться в Сен-Мишель?

— Нет, я целиком и полностью за то, чтобы ехать дальше. Но я немного удивлён, что ты не настаиваешь на немедленном возвращении.

— Ещё даже нет часа дня, а это значит, что Молли только что закончила вскрытие и, кроме того, токсикологический отчет ещё не готов, — взглянул на часы Шерлок. — В лаборатории они действуют умопомрачительно медленно.

— Ты имеешь в виду, когда рядом нет тебя, чтобы их доставать? — усмехнулся Джон.

— Точно, — коротко ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

**\--**

Как только они миновали Бон, дорога внезапно круто пошла вниз. Джон сдержал свой порыв отпустить тормоза, не желая вызвать у Шерлока ещё один приступ беспокойства. Кроме того, поскольку на асфальте было много мелких камушков, казалось разумным действовать осторожно.

Вскоре они добрались до перекрёстка. Слева дорога продолжала спускаться к Сен-Мартен-де-Ла-Порте и дальше в долину Арк, а справа снова начинала подниматься вверх. Этот поворот они и выбрали. Уклон был неровный, крутые участки чередовались с почти прямыми. Дорога сузилась до колеи, по которой мог проехать только один автомобиль (не то чтобы там было какое-то движение), и асфальт стал неровным и покрытый выбоинами, совсем не похожим на гладкую поверхность дорог, по которым они ездили накануне.

Теперь вокруг них было больше леса, дубовых и берёзовых рощ между лугами, усеянных одиночными карликовыми деревцами, крона которых была сформирована острыми зубами пасущихся животных. Джон радовался тени, несмотря на то, что температура здесь была более терпимой, потому что солнце всё больше заволакивалось дымкой и уже не жгло так беспощадно. Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что уклон, по-видимому, не увеличивался, Джон чувствовал себя так, как будто он ехал на велосипеде через патоку. Его заднее колесо, казалось, прилипло к дороге и отказывалось крутиться, несмотря на все его усилия. Когда он поднялся с седла, чтобы пройти очередной поворот и снова догнать Шерлока, то понял, почему.

— О чёрт, — выругался Джон, останавливаясь на обочине. — Шерлок, у меня колесо спустило.

На мгновение показалось, что тот его не слышал, но потом Джон увидел, что он тоже остановился. — Вон там, на пастбище, рядом с деревьями, есть родник, — крикнул Шерлок. — Ты можешь проверить камеру в воде на наличие проколов.

Вздохнув, Джон взвалил велосипед на плечо и понёс его к роднику, еще раз мысленно похвалив лёгкость карбоновой рамы.

— У меня есть запасная камера. Я просто поставлю её, а проколотую починю в отеле — если только ты не захочешь сделать это здесь, — сказал он.

Джон был немало удивлён, когда во время одной из предыдущих поездок Шерлок продемонстрировал большие познания в области ремонта велосипедов, и не только теоретические. И это был тот же человек, который обычно даже не удосуживается заменить перегоревшую лампочку. Однако, разобрав с поразительной ловкостью и мастерством велосипед, Шерлок потратил полчаса, подробно объясняя ему химические аспекты починки проколотых камер. В этот раз он тоже вызвался починить проколотую камеру Джона

Джон протянул ему повреждённую камеру, коробочку с ремонтным комплектом, и занялся установкой запаски, а Шерлок неторопливо направился к роднику. И не вернулся. Джон уже давно закончил менять камеру, когда увидел, что Шерлок по-прежнему сидит на корточках возле родника.

Джон его позвал. Никакой реакции. Закатив глаза, Джон зашагал по покрытому кочками пастбищу.

— В чём дело? — спросил он. — Нашёл интересного жука или что-то в этом роде? Альпийскую пчелу?

Шерлок повернулся к нему и поднял руку.

— О, — сказал Джон, улыбнувшись. — Тебе повезло.

На его ладони, всё ещё затянутой в перчатку, сидела большая чёрная саламандра, угрожающе приподняв верхнюю часть тела, когда Джон наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть её поближе.

— Это не тот особый альпийский вид, который я надеялся найти, но разве она не очаровательна? — спросил Шерлок, и глаза его загорелись интересом. — Судя по её размерам, ей не меньше двадцати лет. — Он осторожно протянул другую руку и коснулся влажной спины существа травинкой. Саламандра поднялась ещё выше. — Оборонительная позиция, — пояснил Шерлок. — А ты знаешь, что их кожа выделяет яд, который делает их менее интересными и даже потенциально смертельными для хищников? Жаль, что у меня нет с собой пластикового пакета или пробирки. Я мог бы собрать немного яда и проанализировать его дома.

— А почему бы не взять всё это создание целиком и не положить в карман? — саркастически спросил Джон.

— Джон, они же вымирающий вид. Как бы мне ни хотелось держать саламандру в квартире, я сомневаюсь, что из неё получится хорошее домашнее животное. Хотя эта, кажется, успокоилась. — Он очень осторожно снова коснулся её травой, и на этот раз амфибия только лениво моргнула.

Джон почувствовал прилив нежности к этому жесту. Обычно Шерлок и животные сочетались плохо. Не то чтобы Шерлок обращался с ними намеренно жестоко. По большей части, он был просто равнодушен. Шерлок не особенно любил собак, как понял Джон, потому что, очевидно, ещё в университете его укусила одна из них. Кошек он просто терпел. Джон предположил это потому, что они были умны, независимы и часто проявляли отчужденность и высокомерие, напоминая этим самым некоего консультирующего детектив. Вполне понятно, что Шерлок был неравнодушен ко всем видам, которые были либо ядовиты, либо выработали какой-то особый эволюционный трюк, даже если он не особенно любил их самих по себе.

Единственным исключением из безразличия Шерлока по отношению к животным были амфибии. По причине, которая, как полагал Джон, была родом из детства Шерлока, тот обожал их. Жабы, лягушки, тритоны и саламандры, а особенно протеи и аксолотли — все златоглазое, мокрое и скользкое вызывало у Шерлока почти детское ликование. Если бы Джон не проявил волю, они бы сейчас жили с целым зоопарком этих тварей, несмотря на заявления Шерлока, что из них не получится хороших домашних животных. Он пока ещё не понял, почему именно их Шерлок находил такими очаровательными, но сейчас его тронуло то, как благоговейно и нежно его друг держал саламандру на своей руке.

— Она замечательная, Шерлок. Но нам действительно пора идти. Ты починил камеру?

Шерлок рассеянно кивнул и поднял саламандру повыше, чтобы получше рассмотреть её короткие ноги.

— Как только мы вернёмся в Лондон, мы пойдём в зоопарк, — заявил Джон. — У них там полно всяких тварей. Есть даже ядовитые древесные лягушки и илистые прыгуны, о которых ты как-то говорил, что хотел бы держать их в ванной. Ну же, опусти её.

Шерлок неохотно подчинился и осторожно опустил саламандру во влажные, заросшие сорняками края родника.

— Знаешь, — сказал Джон, когда они снова подошли к забору, — для человека, который утверждает, что ненавидит сельскую местность, ты явно получаешь огромное удовольствие от всего этого. Поэтому, я думаю, мы должны уезжать из города чаще. А может быть, когда мы состаримся и поседеем — если доживём до этого возраста, — то осядем где-нибудь в деревне. Ты сможешь держать пчёл и все виды земноводных в саду, а еще выращивать ядовитые растения и грибы для своих экспериментов.

Шерлок искоса взглянул на него, и в его глазах появился тёплый блеск.

— А ты не будешь скучать по опасности и приключениям?

— Нет. Жизнь с тобой это постоянная опасность и приключения. Кто-то же должен помешать тебе взорвать дом и наполнить ванную комнату головастиками? Это должно быть достаточно опасно.

Шерлок хмыкнул, придерживая забор, чтобы Джон мог перелезть через него.

— И ты думаешь, что мы всё ещё будем вместе, когда станем «старыми и седыми», как ты выразился?

— Разве вчера вечером мы не поняли, что навсегда обречены друг на друга? — спросил Джон, теперь уже придерживая забор для Шерлока.

— Да, это так, — тот выпрямился и посмотрел на Джона сверху вниз с серьёзным выражением лица. — По-моему, это хороший план на будущее, — тихо сказал он.

— Да, — сглотнув, кивнул Джон.

Он увидел, как Шерлок тоже сглотнул, а также заметил жилку, отчётливо бьющуюся у его горла. _«Ну вот, опять»,_ — мрачно подумал он. _«Это становится просто смешным»._

— Я забыл свой шлем у родника, — сказал Шерлок, разрушая чары.

Закатив глаза, Джон снова придержал забор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрацию Автора к главе «Альпийская саламандра» http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_hill_and_under_hill/ohauh05.jpg
> 
> [1]Антоцианы (от греч. ἄνθος — цветок и греч. κυανός — синий, лазоревый) — окрашенные растительные гликозиды, содержащие в качестве агликона антоцианидины — замещённые 2-фенилхромены, относящиеся к флавоноидам. Они находятся в растениях, обусловливая красную, фиолетовую и синюю окраски плодов и листьев.
> 
> [2]Тесто Фило (в переводе с греческого означает «лист») – пресное вытяжное тесто, которое раскатывают тончайшими пластами шириной менее 1 мм. 
> 
> [3]Бурекас, бурек (тур. börek) — вид несладкой выпечки турецкого происхождения, популярный в странах бывшей Османской империи и соседних с ними. Похож на наши пирожки, но делается обычно из слоеного теста и выпекается всегда в печи.  
> https://img-global.cpcdn.com/recipes/0bd3d6501590b194a423f345c2b75f029e05acf9fe7e784984d2a4418c8e3451/1280x1280sq70/photo.jpg
> 
> [4] Саут-Банк (англ. South Bank) — район Лондона, южный берег Темзы.  
> К началу XIX века южный берег Темзы стал очень важным районом расширяющейся городской застройки. Здесь возникло множество складских помещений, причалов, появились жилые массивы. В XX веке в районе появились музеи, выставочные залы и комплексы, такие, как, например «Темз Пат» (Thames Path) — пешеходная зона вдоль берега реки.
> 
> [5] Боро-маркет (Borough Market) — Продуктовый рынок, со специализацией на высококачественных сельских продуктах, самых разных. Продают там и сырые продукты (мясо, свежие овощи, сливки, домашние яйца и т. д.), и готовую еду — традиционные пироги, пудинги и многое другое, самые разные копчености, сыры, домашний джем и прочее, и «уличную еду» — прямо сейчас перекусить. Делают это здесь с 13 столетия — это один из старейших рынков города.  
> https://st4.depositphotos.com/1980693/28305/i/1600/depositphotos_283059338-stock-photo-borough-market-in-southwark-in.jpg
> 
> [6]Электронная карта Oyster – возможность пользоваться дорогим городским транспортом Лондона наиболее дешево. Карта дает права проезда в автобусах, метро (Tube), легком метро (DLR), трамваях, а также пригородных поездах (London Overground и National Rail) в пределах обозначенных на картах зон Большого Лондона. Выгода заключается в том, что на карте установлена сумма, больше которой в сутки нельзя списать денег, хотя количество поездок может быть каким угодно. Если человек в течение дня совершает много поездок, при обычной оплате с покупкой билетов, это выльется в изрядную сумму. А с картой Oyster он в любом случае заплатит не больше установленного лимита. Кроме того, сама стоимость поездки дешевле по карте, чем по билету. Например, обычный билет в метро при проезде в пределах 1 и 2 зон будет почти 5 фунтов, а по карте – около 3.  
> Также картой Oyster можно оплатить пользование канатной дорогой Emirates Air Line (скидка составит 25%) и городскими речными трамвайчиками Thames Clippers (скидка – 10%).  
> https://london10.ru/sites/london10.ru/files/styles/large_640_425_/public/field/image/travel-card-413743_960_720.jpg?itok=k8YzWQi4
> 
> [7] Ливерпуль-стрит (англ. Liverpool Street) — это станция лондонского метро в районе города, называемом Лондонский Сити. Станция относится к 1 транспортной зоне и обслуживается поездами четырёх линий (Центральной, Кольцевой, линий Хаммерсмит-энд-Сити и Метрополитен). Большинство пригородных направлений обслуживается железнодорожной компанией «Greater Anglia». Поезда ходят в Норидж, Ипсуич, Клектон-он-Си, Колчестер, Брейнтри, Саутенд-он-Си, Брентвуд, аэропорт Станстед, Кембридж, Хартфорд, Чезент, Энфилд, Уолтхэм  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2c/Liverpool_Street_Underground_concourse_entr.JPG
> 
> [8]Тревелкард (англ. travelcard) — безлимитный проездной сроком на 1 день, 1 неделю или 1 месяц и т. д., по которому можно совершать неограниченное количество поездок на автобусах, метро, трамваях, DLR, London Overground, TfL Rail и National Rail в пределах срока его действия.
> 
> [9]https://www.france-voyage.com/visuals/communes/saint-michel-de-maurienne-29614-3_w800.jpg
> 
> [10]Асписовая гадюка (лат. Vipera aspis) — вид ядовитых змей рода настоящих гадюк семейства гадюковых, обитающих в юго-западной Европе.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/20/Vipera_aspis_Lothringen_123.jpg
> 
> [11]https://images.immediate.co.uk/production/volatile/sites/23/2015/02/Grass-snake_Geoff-Scott-Simpson_Getty-scenting-the-air-4c00e32.jpg?quality=45&resize=1239%2C826
> 
> [12]https://www.cycling-challenge.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Col-de-Beau-Plan.jpg  
> https://www.cycling-challenge.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Above-Col-de-Beau-Plan.jpg
> 
> [13] http://www.bosses21.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/DSCF6341.jpg  
> http://www.bosses21.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/DSCF6340.jpg  
> http://www.bosses21.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/DSCF6339.jpg


End file.
